Forgotten in the Winds of Time
by Anastasia Beck
Summary: Orpha Cazeal Snape doesn't know exactly who she is, or rather, who her mother truly is. Half-brother to Saint Potter wasn't what she entailed in her life. She's beautiful, and she knows it. In an attempt to save herself, and those closest to her, Orpha's willing to turn her back on all she's ever known.The Cullen's make an unexpected visit and everything's tossed up in the air. B/D
1. Chapter 1

The cloaked figure hovered, using the darkness to cover him, in Godric's Hallow. No one could see him, no one could hear him. He was sure of that. Hidden in the shadows of the alley, he could see the house just ahead. Godric's Hallow was the home of many of the greatest witches and wizards to ever live. A few examples the figure could name off the top of his head were Albus Dumbledore, and the reason he had came. Lily and James Potter.

As Severus Snape understood it, they had just had a baby. A baby he had condemned to a life of being hidden away. Hidden until the war was over.

Severus took a step towards the home, but heard the drunken laughter of a group of muggles walking down the street. Immediately, he drew back, not knowing if he had been seen.

As the group of muggles passed, so did Severus's pounding heart. What did he hope to accomplish? Profess his undying love for the witch and hope she left the bloke? No, it'd never happen. He'd warn them that Pettigrew could not be trusted. Yes, that's what he'd do.

The drunken Muggles passed and Severus headed for the door, knowing if he waited any longer he'd be too late.

He could hear Christmas music playing from the stoop. His heart broke to hear her happily laughing, but he had to do this. Straightening his black robes, he knocked on the door.

The music stopped.

"I'll get it, dear," he heard Potter say.

Severus made sure his wand was well hidden before the door flew open, "Happy-Snivelus?"

"I need to talk to you," Severus willed out bravely. "I... You're not safe here."

"How did you know we were here?" Potter snapped, his wand pointed directly under Snape's chin. Severus didn't flinch away. "Sirius, if this is a joke, it isn't funny-"

"It's not," Severus swallowed, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. Opening them, he met James Potter's brown eyes, "I need to talk to the both of you... please."

It nearly killed Severus to say it to the man that had caused him so much misery in school, but Potter seemed to sneer at the Snape boy before stepping aside. "I will not hesitate to curse you if you so much as move an inch out of line."

Severus nodded and stepped through the threshold. The Potter home was clean, yet very festive. A bouncy baby boy could be seen in a playpin by the tree, waving around a toy broom and exclaiming in unintelligable shrieks. Lily Potter, herself, was sitting with her red hair tumbling down her shoulders, and her eyes widened upon seeing Severus Snape, her school friend.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, standing, and smiling at him. "What are you doing here?" She shot a dirty look a James, "Do put down your wand. You would think he'd have already murdered us if he wanted."

"Not like he still couldn't," Potter muttered, but he obeyed his wife none-the-less.

Severus, finally not under the watch of Potter's triggerhappy wand, relaxed slightly, "I know it's Christmas..." he swallowed, grimacing at the sight of the tree. "I apologize for that. But it isn't safe here."

"Severus..." Lily said slowly, "This is our safe house. How did you even know about it?"

Severus glanced at Potter, "Your friend, Pettigrew. I beg you, both of you, to leave."

"Your lying," Potter snapped. "Get out."

"James," Lily snapped. She turned to Severus and he saw the distress in her eyes, "How do you know that he's not faithful?"

Severus swallowed. He had prepared for this, "I... I-The Dark Lord was discussing the matter with Pettigrew... I overheard and thought to come here immediately. I apologize for barging in, but you needed to know that your location has been told to me, as well as many other Death Eaters. Pettigrew has a loose tongue in that regards. You must leave immediately, without delay."

"Does the Dark Lord know we're here?" Lily asked him, her face paling with frieght.

"Not yet. But he's due to soon," Severus answered her without waiting a beat. He glanced at Potter, who was glancing out the window. "Pettigrew only told me tonight."

"Come, we'll get some tea," Lily gestured for Severus to follow her. She shot James a look, to which he nodded.

"I'll go out and... and tell Albus."

Severus felt his throat dry. He would be alone with Lily for the first time in nearly five years.

A crack sounded and the Potter male was gone. Lily Potter's kitchen was relatively quaint. A kettle sat atop the back burner, to which she filled with water before turning on the stove. The cabinets were a soft canary yellow and the walls a peachy orange wallpaper that desperately needed replacing.

"How are you, Severus?" she asked.

It took him a while to answer. How was he? "I'm a lot of things. Angered, delighted, determined, remorseful, and such. Take your pick," he insisted in a none-too-forced pleasant tone. Lily gave him a smile, laughing lightly to that.

"Why would you need to be angered? Or remorseful? I've heard you've been accepted as Potions Master at Hogwarts. You must be ecstatic. I remember you always dreaming about such a position," Lily insisted, gently touching his left forearm. He flinched slightly at the friendly gesture, something Lily caught.

"Oh... I understand," she said, her smile now gone as she gazed at his arm intently.

"You were right," Severus rushed out in a seemingly breathless plea. "I would fall down that path with no way out. I've never forgiven myself, Lily, for calling you that name... I'm so sorry and I'll... I'll always be sorry."

"Don't," Lily said, giving him a sad smile. "I've forgiven you long ago. Perhaps I was too late... I hoped you wouldn't become one of his followers, but it is too late now."

Severus dropped his eyes in shame, "I was desperate. I-"

"I know," Lily said simply. "Do you still drink your tea the same?"

He nodded, not lifting his gaze, "Yes."

"Good," she said simply, standing and heading to the stove, where the kettle was now screaming. A cup landed in front of Severus a few moments later, but he made no move for it. His elbows rested on the table and his head in his hands.

"I've done horrible things, Lily," he admitted. "Horrid things that make me cringe just to think about."

"I figured as much," Lily said in a nonjudgemental tone. "It's required, is it not?"

"I've killed, I've tortured, I've... I've, Merlin, Lily, I'm a monster."

A soft hand touched Severus's shoulder and made him look up in surprise. Lily stood there and gave Severus a soft sigh, "You're not a monster. You're still..." She faltered, a sad look returning to her face. "You're still the same Severus I loved all those years ago."

His eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Lily blushed a little, "What? You can't believe a girl could be best friends with a guy for five years, even longer, and not have some feelings, can you? I was heartbroken when you called me that name. I thought you had been using me-"

"Merlin, I'm such an idiot," Severus groaned, slamming his head into the palms of his hands. She had loved him. Loved him when Severus had began to love her. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he ruin them?

"I also know why you came to warn me," Lily continued quietly. "You're not an idiot for being in love, Severus." Severus noticed how she had said 'me' instead of 'us'. She was right, though. He hadn't come to warn Potter, only her.

"I can't lose you, Lily. I've tried and tried to get the Dark Lord to consider that the Prophecy is a fraud to scare him, something Dumbledore made up. But he insists... I'm a horrid person, Lily."

"No, you're not."

And then she was kissing him. Snape immediately pulled away, too shocked to comprehend that she had kissed him.

"Severus, please," Lily said quietly, touching his wrist. "We have a few hours until James gets back... Let's just... just do what we should have done when we were kids. One time. One last chance, ok?"

Severus, still uncomprehending from the kiss he had recieved from his life-time love, agreed.

And so the star-crossed lovers were together, for one night, completely ignorant to the idea that they were on opposite sides of the war.

* * *

New story who's idea was given to me by SlytherinBaby98. Girl, you have the best story idea! This is just the prologue.

Disclaimer: (For the entire story) I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters, or aspects of their world. J.K. Rowling, the brilliant, magnificent mastermind of this fantastical world does. J.K., I wish you were my godmother... I don't think I'd ever shut up about Harry Potter when in your presence... Anyway, the plot belongs to SlytherinBaby98 and myself, so you can't use that! (: Cheers

- Wynde


	2. Chapter 2

"Orpha, this is ridiculous," Pansy Parkinson muttered as she tripped over her feet. "Do we have to chase these freakin' third years?"

I glanced over my shoulder to the pugsy brunette, "Yes. They've stolen my wand and I need you to hex it back."

"And seducing them wouldn't work?"

I rolled my eyes, a smirk flying to my face, "I know I'm beautiful, Parkinson. But third years aren't worth wasting such natural talent on."

"More like fifty thousand galleons a year on reconstruction potions," Bulstrode, the other sixth year running behind me muttered.

I stopped sharply and glared at her, "I do not use reconstructive potions!"

"Right, and Madame Legartha doesn't give you her best brew-"

I rolled my eyes, "So don't have time for this."

I began to pick up my pace, my strawberry blonde hair whipping behind me as I made a sharp left, spotting the freakin' third year that was going to have a black eye when I caught him.

"You!" I growled, grabbing the back of their robes and sending them tumbling to the ground. I shoved him on his back and stared at his face. Blonde hair, Gryffindor robes.

"Dennis Creevey," Bulstrode remarked. "His brother's in your year, always running around with that bloody camera. Mudblood."

I glared at the kid, "Where is my wand?"

Dennis gulped, "I-I didn't take anything, I swear!"

Dennis was scared, obviously, and he didn't look tough. He wouldn't last long. "I don't care if it was a little dare with your friends. Give me my wand back," I snapped. My palm slapped the ground, inches from his head, causing him to flinch.

"I didn't take it! I swear!" Dennis cried.

I narrowed my eyes, "Then who did?"

Pansy sighed, flicking her wand. Dennis yelped as the stinging hex hit his shoulder, "Ow! I don't know! I just started walking to my Common Room from the library and you started to chase me!"

I groaned and got off of him, standing and facing my 'friends'. "You take the left, I'll take right. Okay?"

They took off and I glared at Dennis before going the opposite direction.

I could hear footsteps ahead of me, and I slowed slightly, rounding the corner to escape them.

"Oof," I grunted as I collided with something that definitely wasn't a wall or statue.

"Miss Snape," a voice said coldly. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, sir," I gasped, stepping away from my father and glancing at the ground. "Someone stole my wand, sir. I'm just trying to find it."

"Stole your wand?" Snape drawled.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. Pansy, Millicent and I were swimming in the lake and I foolishly left it by my bag. Someone must have taken it while we weren't looking."

He cleared his throat and I glanced up at him, "Very well. Carry on. And fifteen points from whoever stole it."

I flashed a quick smile, "Thank you, Professor."

I took off once more, and reached the Clock Tower. Giggling voices could be heard a few feet away.

Immediately, I ceased my movement and listened, "She didn't suspect a thing?"

"Did you see her? Too busy showing off to Malfoy than-"

"Wait, did you hear that?" a voice asked.

I froze and drew a bit further into the shadows. My light hair made that a bit impossible, but I managed well. "Probably those ruddy owls," I heard a voice mutter.

"I heard Dennis freaking out earlier," someone said. "He came running through here."

"He probably broke his brother's camera again and got scared," someone insisted.

I smirked and stepped out of the shadows, "Or... he got in my way on my trail to retrieve my wand you so elloquently stole."

"Merlin's beard," they gasped. Two Gryffindor's and a Ravenclaw. That's the brains they got to steal it. Really? I was starting to lose my touch.

"If you'd kindly hand it back, a Professor has already been informed," I smirked.

The Gryffindor was a year older than I, in Saint Potter's year. Dean Thomas, I believe his name was. The other Gryffindor beside him was Seamus Finnigan. The Ravenclaw was a the same year as myself. I didn't know his name.

"So..." I said casually. "Easy way? Hard way? I've got all day."

"Yeah, so do we," Thomas insisted.

I laughed lightly, "Oh... so, so naive... You see, you have Potions in five minutes with my father. And I don't think he'd appreciate you being late... especially over the possession of my wand."

Thomas glanced at Finnigan and the unknown boy. They nodded over something before a piece of wood was tossed in my direction. I snatched it up and sent three stinging jinxed at their rearends as they flew off to catch my father's class.

"Don't ever touch my wand again," I threatened after them.

"Long day?"

I glanced at the figure that had snuck up on me, "Malfoy, what are you doing over here. You're going to be late for Potions too."

He smirked, his grey eyes shining in amusement, "Actually, I'm sick." He gave a few fake coughs for good measure. "And why are you out of class?"

"Thursdays are free days," I told him. "I don't take Divination."

"Right," Draco Malfoy nodded and joined me. I sat down at the railing, staring at the swinging pendulum below me. His own weight landing beside me caused me to shift over a bit so he had room. "Crock-pot she is, huh?"

I glanced at him, "Like you don't get visions. I just don't like her... I'm not prophetic."

"I'll say," Draco smirked. "You would have known I had been watching the entire time you were at the lake."

I rolled my eyes, "My body is only for sale to those that can afford it. Why don't you ask Pansy? I'm sure you can afford fifty of her."

He snorted, "Actually, I wasn't referring to anything like that. But I doubt you could afford me."

"Oh?" I challenged.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "I have the pureblood line of a milenia going for me, and I'm obviously the most handsome in this school."

"And I'm not the most beautiful?" I questioned, resting my chin on the rail. "Millie says I'm fake."

"Fake?" Draco Malfoy laughed. "How in the world are you fake?"

I rolled my eyes and puffed out my chest, "Do these look fake? No, they do not. They are natural, and they will always be natural. Freaking toad thinks she's prettier than me? Oh, she's going to get it."

Draco laughed, "You know, if Snape didn't bring you around every summer, I'd think you were a bloody migraine."

I raised an eyebrow, my hand immediately ceasing it's movements of running through my always perfect hair. "You think I'm a migrain?" my voice was quiet, and it was obvious his comment hurt.

"Well, you're so ... " he trailed off, seeing my set jaw as I willed myself not to cry, "But you're not! You're bloody billiant. I'm saying if I didn't know you-"

"I'd be bothersome," I finished, nodding. "I get it."

I stood, leaving him there to realize that he had insulted me.

Sleep that night wasn't easy to get. Nightmares, as usual, plagued my mind. Always the same ones.

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P)

Disclaimer: (For the entire story) I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters, or aspects of their world. J.K. Rowling, the brilliant, magnificent mastermind of this fantastical world does. J.K., I wish you were my godmother... I don't think I'd ever shut up about Harry Potter when in your presence... Anyway, the plot belongs to SlytherinBaby98 and myself, so you can't use that! (: Cheers

- Wynde


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't... want me?"

"No."

My eyes shot open, my hands flying to my ears to block the voice. But it was no use. It kept echoing in my head. No. No. No. No one wanted you. Worthless and vain. No one needs you. Jump... Jump...

I knew one thing was true: No one wanted me.

I tore the covers off and grabbed my Slytherin green robe, walking down the dormitory steps to the Common Room. Ever since I was a little girl, Mum had been watching over me, making sure I never got hurt. I always knew that one day I would, always knew that she couldn't protect me from everything. Whenever my feelings were upset, she'd sit me down in front of the fire with a cup of hot tea and she'd just hum a lullaby.

Now she wasn't here. I sat in front of the fire empty-handed in the silent room. No lullaby. No tea.

"Why don't they want me?" I muttered to myself, confused. I was beautiful. Nearly everyone drolled over me. But not one wanted me for a wife. No one wanted me for a girlfriend. I was a one night stand kind of thing. They all promised they'd be different. Always promised they'd be around.

They all lied.

"Because they're idiots."

I jumped, caught unaware by the presence of someone else in the room. Draco. "How do you sneak up on me all the time?" I grumbled to myself.

"You just drop your guard around me," he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face the fire, "I hate you."

"I know."

A smile tugged my lips at that. The flames crackled once more, casting long shadows across the room. "What are you doing down here? It's past midnight."

"I could ask you the same, Snape."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes to see the bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept either. "Nightmares. I've been getting them since the war started... Mum's worried sick... Dad's off to the Dark Lord..."

"Same," Draco Malfoy muttered.

I pulled my robe closer to me, my knees tucking up against my chest as we were silent. Ever brilliant, the fire crackled.

"He's going to Mark you, isn't he?" I said softly.

Draco glanced at me, nodding, a sad smile on his face, "Yeah. He probably will."

I bit my lip, nodding, "I don't know if he'll pick me. I'm not much of a fighter, you know? But... if he does, I won't really have a choice. It's either do or die with him."

Pale, Draco nodded, "Yeah."

I rested my chin on my knee, "I don't want to kill people... I might want to kill Potter, but I don't... I don't want anyone to die."

Draco glanced at me, "Not even Thomas?"

A felt white hot anger flood through me, "He's getting it later," I muttered. "Mark my words, Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled quietly, "You should have hexed them right there."

"I figured," I smirked, "that when they couldn't sit down in class, they'd get more points off."

"Quite well thought out, aren't you?" Malfoy teased lightly. "Why aren't you a 'Claw?"

I shrugged, and the robe dropped. I reached for it, but Malfoy had already replaced it on my shoulders.

"My father's back home," Draco informed me after my robe was secure around my shoulders. I glanced at him, in surprise. He didn't seem too happy about this. His biceps ripped under the thin white t-shirt that clearly showed off his well-toned form. His green pajama pants looked nearly blue in the firelight.

"You don't sound happy," I observed.

He shrugged, "It means that big things are going to happen with the Dark Lord."

"Oh...Oh," I understood. With his father home, he'd be given the Mark, no questions asked.

"You're quite lucky your father is the Dark Lord's right hand man."

"While I'm lucky, it's also not a good thing," I told him. "The Dark Lord requested my presence at a meeting over the summer, near June. Apparently I had spying potential."

Draco winced, "Oh."

I smirked a bit at that. "Yeah, oh. I'm barely sixteen. How am I supposed to spy on anyone? I stand out in a crowd..."

"Yeah, you most certainly do," Draco muttered and I don't think he meant for me to hear. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said last week."

"I know I'm unbearable," I told him. "Dad says it all the time. My ex dumped me because he didn't want me. I mean, you aren't the first one to say it."

"I didn't mean it like that," the silver Slytherin Prince insisted. "I meant, you look like you're frigid, but... you're not so bad once you get to know you."

I rolled my eyes, "That makes me feel loads better."

He chuckled, "It should."

"Well it doesn't," I sighed.

It was silent for only one second before Draco lept to his feet, "Come on." I stared up at him, in confusion. His hand was bent down to me, and I raised my own, taking it. After he hoisted me to my feet, he started to pull me from the Common Room.

"This is ridiculous, Malfoy," I insisted. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," He called over his shoulder. I pulled the robe around me as we climbed nearly a mountain of steps. "Do you trust me?"

"No, why in my right mind would I-" I answered, laughing a little at the expression he gave me, and not finishing. Merlin, he better not be taking me into a broom closet to snog me... He'd get an elbow where it hurts, that's for sure.

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P) Review, everyone, please?

Disclaimer: (For the entire story) I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters, or aspects of their world. J.K. Rowling, the brilliant, magnificent mastermind of this fantastical world does. J.K., I wish you were my godmother... I don't think I'd ever shut up about Harry Potter when in your presence... Anyway, the plot belongs to SlytherinBaby98 and myself, so you can't use that! (: Cheers

- Wynde


	4. Chapter 4

His hand still clutching my own, we ended up at the Astronomy Tower. I smiled at the view of the stars stretching for miles around the Forbidden Forest.

"Beautiful," I told him.

"I told you that you could trust me."

"And when we get caught out past curfew? Me in nothing but shorts and a robe?" I inquired. I looked him over. "You in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt?"

"We're doing an Astronomy project," he winked. "Well, you're helping me with mine."

I sighed and leaned on the rail. "Am I really? Or are you just making that up?"

"No, you really are. I just remembered it and it's due tomorrow."

"Loser."

"Twat."

"Ouch," I said, even though it didn't faze me.

His hand suddenly touched my arm and I jumped slightly, "Relax," he insisted. "I'm not going to jump you."

I snorted and let him guide my arm up.

"You see that star?"

"There are a lot of stars, Malfoy."

He sighed and I felt his presence slightly closer to me, and he guided my arm to where he was pointing, "Right there."

"That's Sirius, the Dog star," I told him.

"Congrats, you know your stars," he said sarcastically.

"What's the point of this?"

"I have to connect the signs of two zodiacs. What's your zodiac?"

I blinked at him, "Virgo."

He readjusted our right arms, "Okay, see that?"

I nodded, "That's Virgo."

"Wait for it..."

I stared at the constellation, waiting. And that's when I saw it. The shooting star shot from the middle and shot across the sky before disappearing just beside another.

"Gemini?" I asked him.

He nodded, dropping our hands, "Yeah. Looks like you're destined to be with a Gemini."

I grimaced, "I don't like two-sided people... I can't even keep a one sided person."

"Ouch, that's very offensive, I'll have you know."

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at him, "You're a Gemini?"

He smirked, "What? Getting ideas?"

"I don't believe in Zodiac power," I told him. "It's a buch of crock."

He waved his arms around him, "But you believe in magic?"

"Magic exists," I told him.

"But can you see it?"

I hesitated, "Depends. I can feel it, in me. And I can feel it in you. But I can't see it in us. When I use my wand, that isn't my magic, that's the wand's physical expulsion of the spell... So, yes, you can see it, really."

"Can you see the zodiacs?" he asked.

I shrugged, "In constellations, written, yes."

"But you don't believe it?"

I sighed, "It's late, I'm tired, Malfoy. I'm going to..." I stopped suddenly, my eyes zeroing in on his arm. "You..."

He followed my gaze and stiffened, slipping his left arm behind him, "I-"

My heart beat sped up, "I-" I started to step away, "Don't tell him what I said, please. He'll kill me if he knew. Dad would get in trouble, and I-Merlin, he'd murder me!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Draco said quietly, his eyes downcast. "I... I have more important things to do from him."

"You were Marked because your father went to Azkaban, weren't you?"

He nodded and I stepped towards him, touching his elbow and bringing his forearm to my vision. Lightly, my fingers ran across the near smooth skin. The only difference between unblemished flesh was it's texture. Skin had a smooth texture, but this had a leathery texture.

"Did it hurt?"

He shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"My father said he passed out when he recieved his," I told him quietly.

"I may have cut through my lip," Draco admitted. "You scream, you're dead."

I nodded. I knew that much. "I'm sorry... You're just a bit older than I am... You shouldn't have..." I hesitated. "You should have such weight on your shoulders."

He smiled bitterly, "Not all of us have a choice."

My fingers ran over the tattoo once more, causing Malfoy to stiffen slightly and shift on his feet, "What do you have to do?"

He diverted his eyes and I knew it wasn't good, "Nothing much."

"Can I know?" I asked.

"I can't tell anyone."

My fingers stopped on the twisting snake, "He sent me to America to retrieve some vampires."

"That's why you were gone that summer?" his tone filled with surprise.

I nodded, "I used a time turner so it was really nine months I was gone instead of three. I failed my mission..."

Draco tensed, "What happened?"

"My father was tortured for hours," I remembered. I closed my eyes as I could hear his choked sobs. "Mum was horrified when she learned I wasn't in Paris. So disappointed too..."

He nodded, and shifted so that he slung his arm around my shoulder, "Let's get back to the dorm, Snape."

He started to walk and feeling the chilly breeze, despite my robe, I drew a little closer. "Don't think this means we're chummy," I told him. "Even though you can't resist me."

"Even though you can't resist me, you mean," Malfoy said cheekily. I elbowed him and he gasped, bending over.

"I have more restraint than you..." I trailed off as he clutched his side, his eyes closed in pain. "I didn't hit you that hard... Are you okay?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed, "Yeah... I ran into the Whomping Willow on my way to the lake."

"Idiot," I pushed him to sit down before getting in a kneeling position. I gripped the bottom of his shirt, smirking. "Trust me?"

"No," he gasped out.

I pulled his shirt off and grimaced at the bruises. "Draco..." There were long purple marks all over his chest. Against his white skin, even in the dark sky, I could see them. He shifted slightly, trying to hide the extent of the bruises from my view. "Stop," I said quietly. "You're just making them worse." I scooted a little bit so I could see his back. The imprint of a snake could be seen. An unmistakable imprint of his father's cane. "Draco... who did this to you?"

He stiffened, "I told you I ran into the Whomping Willow."

I swallowed. He had always been a private person. In my five summers living with him, I knew nothing of his favorite color. And in the six years I've truly known him, he's never offered details about him. "That's right," I managed to say quietly. If he didn't want to tell me, I could wait. "I have some salve in my trunk that'll heal them. You want some?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

I tossed him his shirt, to which he slid back on. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up." He took my hand and allowed me to hoist him up. As we walked back, his arm slid around my shoulders. Mine, subconsciously, slung around his waist. I guess Malfoy wasn't so bad once you talked to him in private.

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P) Review, everyone, please?

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	5. Chapter 5

My feet silently pounded on the stone steps as I clutched the greenish salve in my hand. Draco was where I left him, sitting in front of the fire, on the floor, with his knees tucked up. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at me when I sat beside him, my body facing him.

"Off," I instructed.

"I can put it-"

"Off," I repeated a little more forcefully. He sighed and obeyed, but not before giving me the signature Malfoy glare. "That doesn't work on me," I told him, twisting open the small jar and dipping my fingers into the dark liquid. I began gently rubbing the salve on the worst of his wounds, which so happened to be his back.

"I knew you couldn't wait to get me shirtless," Malfoy remarked. "Though you really could have just asked instead of doing all this."

I smirked, rubbing my hands along his shoulder blades. "I figured this would be more of a reason to touch all of you than just asking you to take your shirt off and just watch."

He snorted, "I underestimate you, Snape."

"Orpha," I corrected. "My name is Orpha."

"Draco."

"I know your name," I returned, smiling to myself. My hands, after massaging the liquid into his shoulder blades, moved down to the bottom of his back. I could feel his muscles ripping under my skin. The tension slowly released from his muscles the longer I spent massaging the odorless green liquid into his skin. It left no color, except for the spots that weren't rubbed in. Those were a faint green color. I made sure not to rush, as I knew I couldn't go back to sleep tonight. Not with my nightmares now coupled with the fact I'd dream about these bruises.

"Turn around," I instructed quietly. Draco dropped his knees and turned his body to face me. In the firelight, I could see the black splotches in the purple. His chest had it the worst. "You know, I never liked that tree."

"Me neither," he said under his breath.

I flashed him a small smile, dipping my hands in the liquid once more before placing my hands on his chest. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face, but I rolled my eyes. "Can you be mature for one minute?"

"Hard to when someone has their hands all over my body," Malfoy defended. I dug my nails into his skin, just below his shoulder and he winced, "Fiesty... I like that."

I smacked his shoulder, causing him to wince, but my hands were already continuing to sooth his aches. "I'm not a slag," I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe."

"Merlin, you get caught making out with two people once and your reputations ruined," I insisted. "Pansy was just jealous I was making out with Blaise and Nott at the same time. I mean, can you blame a girl? They're smokin' and older."

He rolled his eyes, "Right..."

"I'm serious," I said quietly, my fingers stopping just at the start of his abs. I glanced at him. "I'm not that kind of girl... I don't sleep around for entertainment. They always..." I shook my head, handing him the jar as rocked back on my heels. "You can finish up, I believe."

He caught my wrist as I tried to walk past him and made me look down to him, "Thanks."

I nodded, "Don't mention it. People might think I started to sleep with you too."

It came out bitter, but he didn't seem to notice, "Well, I'll be sure to set them straight."

He let go of me and I hurried up to my room, nearly tripping over my robe as it slipped from my shoulder.

I collapsed on my bed, and heard someone shift from the bed beside me. "Got another late night taste, huh?" someone muttered.

"Shut up, Greengrass, and go to bed," I muttered. Their bed shifted once more and I rolled over on my own, pressing my pillow to my head.

Great.

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P) Review, everyone, please?

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	6. Chapter 6

Draco ignored me at breakfast. Infact, he didn't even glance in my direction. I was sitting with Pansy and Millie, laughing.

"Wait," I whispered, smirking over at the Gryffindor table. Millie glanced over her shoulder to see Thomas looking confused as a package landed in front of him. "Wait for it..."

Dean Thomas untied the chord that held the package together and it exploded with a puff of white powder.

Pansy, Millie, and I burst into laughter, as did most of the Slytherin's. When the dust cloud settled, Thomas had a Giraffe neck that stretched a few extra feet than a normal human neck. Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting beside him, had an elephant trunk.

That caused a lot more laughter from not just my table.

"Oh, that's priceless! What did you do?"

"I put a transfig charm on a potion," I told the people sitting around me. "I got a wizard to send me a few elephant hairs and giraffe spit. And walla. My best idea yet, if I do say so myself."

"Mr. Thomas! Mr. Finnigan!" Professor McGonagall cried, rushing to her lion's side. Finnigan tried to say something, but a "FMMMPH" sounded from his trunk instead. I giggled at it, clapping my hands together in my accomplishment.

"When I find out who did this," McGonagall threatened, her eyes scanning the Hall, but resting on my table the longest, "I will be giving you a months worth of detentions."

A month? That's nothing for something like that. It wasn't like they could easily be changed back.

"What kind of potion did you use?" Pansy asked.

I smirked, "That's a secret."

There was more laughter around us and I started to eat my bacon nonchalantly.

"Oi, Snape, I know this was you, you little-" Thomas started.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I can't hear you!" I called louder than normal. "Can you talk down?"

There was more laughter and Thomas gave me a cold glare, "I'm going to hex you so bad-"

"Oh, if you're looking for a giant, you'll have to check the mountains. I'm sure one would find you up to their standard," I interrupted. "Have a nice day."

A spell shot at me, but I barely dodged it. It crackled against the stone behind me, creating cracks.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to hex another student," McGonagall cried. Finnigan was mouthing something to me.

"Payback is coming."

I smirked at him, "Oh, and Finnigan, I'd be careful of the rats."

He jumped, looking at the ground. Everyone knew that elephants had an irrational fear of mice. This potion seemed to have transfered it to him.

"You're brilliant," Blaise praised, shoving a fifth year boy out of his seat next to me. He gave me a suggestive smile. "You and I should hang out sometime."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, yeah, I'm good. Why don't you find someone else?"

"That was hot," he continued.

"Yeah, it was," another voice joined. I glanced at Goyle over his shoulder and hid my sneer. Beefy fingers himself was interested. Nasty.

"Look, you all can get lost," I snapped. I grabbed a bacon off my plate and waved it at them, "Now."

McGonagall escorted the victims to the hospital wing and the entire Hall was abuzz with what happened. I could see Potter shooting a look at Malfoy, in obvious distaste. He thought Malfoy did this? Bloody hell, and I can't do it why? Because I'm a girl?

After a buzzing breakfast, I made my way to the dungeons to pick up my books for class when someone called. "Oi, Snape."

"What, Potter?" I snapped, turning around. Potter and his two goons, Granger and Weasley, were standing at the end of the dungeon Hallway I had just come down. "You want to be next?"

"Not likely," Weasley laughed. "We know Malfoy did that."

"He wishes," I snorted. "Look, leave me alone so I can get my books."

I turned, but Potter just had to say something, "Turn them back, Snape."

I glanced at them, "How about... no. They deserved it, Potter."

"Oh, bull," Weasley laughed. "What could they possibly have done?"

I stayed silent a moment, "Look, I'm going to be late to class. I'd say good day but I really don't care how your day goes."

This time I made it to the safety of the Common Room and grabbed my bag from the chair by the door. I barely had time to sling it over my shoulder before the speakers blared, stating five minutes to class.

I took off running to the Herbology rooms. Merlin, did this school have to be so big? Half of the castle wasn't even used. Just as the final bell rang, I skidded into the greenhouses with grace.

Professor Sprout shot me a look of annoyance but didn't say anything. "Today we're potting mandrakes. Take your earmuffs and gloves. Let us get started."

I stiffled a sigh and noticed I was the only Slytherin here today. I shuffled to the end of the table, grabbed my gear, and got ready. Today was going to be a long day, it seemed.

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P) Review, everyone, please?

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	7. Chapter 7

_"You don't... want me?"_ My voice sounded broken, even to me. My eyes watered with tears, the copper haired boy in front of me not even doing so much as looking sympathetic. Like he really hadn't... cared.

Edward's voice floated around my head as he always answered the same way. _"No." _His voice was monotone, cold, and distant. I withdrew slightly, glanced at my sneaker clad feet, seeing the woods of the Muggle world around me.

I whimpered, turning in my sleep, _"Well...that changes things."_

_"You're unbearable,"_ A new voice peirced my head and I gasped, seeing not Edward's face, but Draco's, as I looked up. His eyes were hallow, staring at my own black eyes. _"You're frigid."_

_"I'm sorry,_" I said breathless as I stumbled back from his movements forward. He looked

"_You care for no one but yourself. What would your mother say?" _

_"She'd be so..._" I couldn't finish as I closed my eyes painfully. My mother would be so disappointed if she knew what happened here. If she knew how cruel I was. How ... how _Slytherin_ I was to people. But that was my house. I had expectations to live up to.

_"Help me... Help me, Orpha. I don't want to kill anyone,_" Draco pleaded. _"Help me."_ He gripped my wrist, _"For once, stop thinking about yourself, and help me. Save me."_

I gasped, sitting straight up in my bed. My sheets stuck to my skin as I tried to climb out of the bed. I needed air. I pushed my strawberry blonde hair from my face, ignoring the slickness of it, and grabbed my wand from my beside table.

"Reducto," I murmured. My sheets shot to the end of my bed, freeing me.

I couldn't seem to escape fast enough as I tumbled out of my bed and darted out of the dormitory silently. Only a quick glance back reassured me that none of my dormmates had awoken. The stairs were cool and as I sat on them, staring at the windows that overlooked the deep of Black Lake, I thought. I rested my head on the stone wall, my legs tucked to my chest. Even though I was cold, and I laid against the cool stone, I didn't notice.

Help him? Why do I need to help him? What's wrong that I need to help? He said he didn't want to kill anyone... who was he going to kill?

My mind raced with who he would have to kill. Who does the Dark Lord want dead? Potter. Of course, Potter. But it didn't make sense to me. My next guess was Dumbledore, but I quickly tossed that thought from my mind. Dumbledore was too powerful to be taken down by a sixth year. Who? My mind raced to all of the Slytherin's that could have angered the Dark Lord. But I came up short. Only I, to my knowledge had failed a mission. Was it me? No, Draco had plenty of opportunities to kill me on the Astronomy tower. Opportunities that wouldn't have linked him to my death.

All night I sat staring at the depths of the lake. Not even the squid bothered to keep me company. How would Draco need saving?

And no plans on how to help him came to mind. I had never helped anyone before.

And through the entire night, I came to one conclusion.

I was selfish.

The sun rose only a few short hours later, and I was the first in the showers. But everything was a blur. It was Saturday. No classes today. No rush.

My wet hair flopped against my back as I made my way back to the Common Room, nearly running into Draco Malfoy on my way through the door.

"Oops," I said, stepping out of the way. He seemed panic striken as he saw me. "Sorry."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said simply. "Where are you going? Breakfast doesn't start for another hour."

"Uh, I got to check the owlery," he obviously lied. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I watched him walk off, not even waiting for a response. "Yeah, sure."

He walked briskly in the opposite direction of the owlery, but I didn't bother to correct him. Instead, I did what Slytherin's do best. Sneak around.

I followed him a few dozen paces behind, hiding behind the statues whenever he'd stop and glance over his shoulder, or look down an intersecting hallway. I lost him on the seventh floor, between the fourth and fifth crossing corridor. I sighed and turned, making my way back to the Common Room to dry my hair. I'd ask him about his 'letter' later. Though I didn't really see what right I had to inquire. I wasn't his girlfriend - I nearly gagged at the thought. And I wasn't his sister or cousin. Mum was a 'Claw and a halfblood from Ireland - hence her red hair. Dad was a halfblood - who's line was distinctly southern French. Malfoy was northern french and German.

How could I find out what my dream meant, without revealing my true intent?

* * *

Thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea and her sister:P (You guys are really keeping me motivated about this story:P) Review, everyone, please?

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	8. Chapter 8

"How _dare_ you do that, Orpha Cazeal Snape!" my mother's voice cried. I winced, all laughter having ceased as they heard my mother's voice. They all heard the stories. She was a recluse. Never left the house. Quiet. No opinion. This was very out of character, it seemed. But I knew better. It was how my mother was. A smart spitfire. Dad says that why he fell in love with her. "You _will_ apologize to those boys this instant! And I _will_ make sure you do so! If you step one more toe out of line, I will come to that school and I will forcibly remove you." I gulped. "Is that clear?" Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded quickly.

My mother's magic was incredible. She had charmed the envelope to transform into her face, so it was as though I was truly talking to her. Red hair hung around her shoulders in soft curls and her green eyes watched me, darting as I moved.

"Now, march over there and apologize!" The voice cleared and she sent me a bright smile. "Keep up the good work with your studies, dear. And remember it's your O.W.L.s this year."

She disappeared in a ripped pile of paper. I stared at where she was for a moment before glancing down at the table. My father must have told my mother what I had done... I sighed and stood, walking over to the table without looking at anyone, though they were all looking at me. I cleared my throat, glancing at Thomas and Finnigan. "I'm sorry for turning you into animals for my own amusement..." I muttered. It was pretty funny though...

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Finnigan asked innocently.

"Don't push it," I snarled, turning quickly and walking back to my table. I fluffed my hair for only a second before taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"So, you're mother is a 'Claw, right?" I glanced at Greengrass, nodding. "Interesting."

"Why?" I returned. "I can't have a Ravenclaw mother?"

"Her letter sounded Gryffindor to me."

I shrugged, "She's brave, I'll give her that. She really would pull me out of here by my ear if I didn't listen."

Bulstrode laughed as Potter and his two friends rushed out of the Great Hall. "Did you see his face? Looked as though he'd seen a ghost!"

I frowned slightly, "I'll curse him into next week."

Pansy joined in, "He looked like he was going to be sick."

"That's it," I slammed my bag on the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Potter's dead.

Potter wasn't that hard to find. He was in Moaning Myrtle's abandoned bathroom, splashing his face with water and sitting on the edge of the tub, a photograph in his hands. Granger was saying something to him, but I was deaf with rage. Weasley, seeing me barge in, yelped and leaped to his feet.

"How dare you, Potter!" I snapped. "How dare you - you-"

"How long have you known?" He demanded. "How long have you been keeping her?"

"What are you talking about? How dare you walk out like my mother was something horrid to look at!" I growled. My wand shoved against his neck, causing him to nearly fall into the tub of water. "Your filthy Mudblood mother would be uglier than my mother ever could be." I jabbed my wand deeper into his neck and his eyes widened.

"Back off!" Weasley cried, his wand aimed at me.

"How about we all lower our wands," Granger insisted.

"Shut up, Mudblood," I spat at her. My eyes never left Potter's face. "What do you have to say, Potter?"

"Merlin, she doesn't know, does she?" Weasley gasped. "And don't call 'Mione that!"

I narrowed my eyes at Potter, "Say something!"

He only held up the picture, "These are my parents, the Christmas before they were married."

"I don't care about your ruddy picture," I snapped.

"That's your mother," Granger said.

I snatched the picture out of Potter's hand and glanced at the picture, my wand still aimed under his throat. "This is not-" But my voice caught in my throat. The green eyes sparkled in a familiar way as she spun around with a man that looked strikingly familiar to Harry Potter.

The next thing I knew, my wand was clattering to the ground. Holy Merlin...

"There's some mistake," I insisted quietly. "My mother's a Ravenclaw. She's a halfblood..."

"Someone was lying to you," Granger insisted.

"My own mother wouldn't lie to me," I snapped at her. I thrust the picture at Potter. "Your cheap jokes are unwanted. My parents have been together since before the war."

"They haven't," Potter insisted. "Your father and mine hated each other in school. Our mother chose my dad. They got married. They had me. And then somewhere in the middle you showed up."

I bit my cheek, "You jest in desperation. Stop lying and return that picture to my father before he finds out-"

"Remus Lupin gave this picture to me," Potter called after me as I tried to leave. "An entire album full of them."

I stopped. If he was telling the truth... "I want proof, Potter. You give me proof... then I might consider believing you."

"Wait here," Potter insisted, standing. "I can prove it to you in five minutes."

I glared at him, "Why do you sound so eager? You prove it's true and we're related. And I find the idea revolting, let me assure you. My mother would never touch Gryffindor scum like your father."

"You think I want to be related to a Slytherin slag?" Potter spat, his rage getting the better of him. I reared back as if I'd been slapped. Tears prickled my eyes, but I bit them away with determination.

"Harry!" Granger gasped.

"You know what? I don't care. If it is true, and I'm not saying it is," I spat. "My mother left you alone. She chose me, Potter. I hope that makes you happy."

This time he reared as if I had slapped him, hard.

"Why don't we all just ... calm down?" A cool tone swept through the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder to see my father entering the bathroom, Draco close behind with Dumbledore. Draco stayed as far from him as possible and was at my side in an instant, retrieving my wand with a flick of his own. "And sit," Snape stated, staring at the Golden trio. Draco and I sat immediately, but the others stayed standing.

"We should take this to my office, Severus, don't you agree? It should be dealt with accordingly."

"Oh, I was so worried she had killed you!" Myrtle cried, rushing to Harry's side.

Draco sneered in disgust at the scene.

"Mister Malfoy, you should assure your friends that Miss Snape isn't being sent to Azkaban for murdering a student."

I shot Draco a look, "I didn't mime him too horribly."

Draco smirked and ducked out of the bathroom with a sneer at the Golden Trio before departing. I shot Potter a look, and then Moaning Myrtle, "You snitching little twa-"

"Enough," my father interrupted. "Potter, let's go."

My father's hand dug into my shoulder as he guided me up the stairs. I tried to shake him off, but he didn't get the hint.

"He's lying," I insisted to my father as we turned towards Dumbledore's tower. "He stole that picture from you and inserted a graphic image of-"

"Be quiet," my father snapped.

I glanced at him in surprise. He never talked to me that way. My mouth shut and I ducked my head as we stopped at the gargoyles. "Fizzing Whizbies." The Gargoyles jumped away and a staircase appeared. And we ascended, the white haired wizard leading the way.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	9. Chapter 9

The Headmaster's office was unfamiliar to me. Contrary to popular belief, I had never been here before.

"So, can someone please explain the meaning of this?" the Headmaster asked as we all took our seats.

His eyes lingered on me, so I felt obliged to start first, "Potter stole a picture, either from me or my father, and he claims that it's his parents. Which it's obviously not. Unless my mother had a Mudbl-" I grimaced, seeing the raised eyebrow of the Headmaster. "Muggleborn twin. So I'm asking Potter to give the picture back so I can unruin it and-"

"I see," the Headmaster interrupted, his eyes lingering on my father for a second before turning to Potter. "And you?"

"Professor Snape and her have kidnapped my mother," he insisted.

I snorted, "That's ridiculous! I'd never kidnap your Mud-"

"Enough," the Headmaster interrupted me, and I could see the annoyance on his face. I shut up. "Harry."

"You saw her Howler, sir," Potter started. "They've kidnapped her and brainwashed her and-"

"Harry, please, calm down," the Headmaster stated calmly.

"We wouldn't go through the trouble, Potter," I assured him. "Maybe your father kidnapped my mother?"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Potter cried, standing.

"Then don't insinuate such things about my father and I," I returned coldly.

"Then don't say such things-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore interrupted Potter. At least he wasn't picking favorites.

My father grabbed my shoulder and shoved me down into my chair. I shot him a look, but saw the amusement on his face. "Sir, tell Potter how he's wrong so I can go back to my breakfast."

"Headmaster, tell her how she's wrong so I can go to the Owlery."

"I'm afraid you're both wrong," the Headmaster stated simply.

I shot a smug look at Potter the same moment he shot a smug look at me. I scowled at him then, and glanced at the Headmaster.

"You see," he continued. "Lily wasn't kidnapped."

I scowled, "Exactly. My mother's name is Evangeline."

"No, it's not," my father told me. "Her name is Lily. Lily Evans-Potter-Snape."

I blinked at my father, "But she's a Ravenclaw. Her name is Evangeline Orchid Lyles. She's a Halfblood... She's in hiding because the Dark Lord said so... right?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Snape, that we all decided it was best to stick with that story."

"Best?" I asked. "Best for who? You've all made me look like a fool out there. I have a - a-" I couldn't finish. "She's not even my mother?"

"She is your mother," Dumbledore told me gently. "She's also Harry's mother."

I glanced at my father, "What, are you not my father? Is that what we're getting to?"

"No... I'm your father. Potter's Potter's," my father said.

"So... Mum cheated on you?" I asked, glancing at Potter. "You've been married since your seventh year."

"That's what they told you!" Potter cried. "My mother and father have been together since their seventh year. They got married a few years later."

"No, my parents got married a year out of Hogwarts," I told him.

"Professor!" we said at the same time. Only I was referring to my father, and Potter to the headmaster.

"Lily Evans married James Potter," Dumbledore said quietly. "In 1979. Harry James Potter was born July 31st, 1981..."

I sat back down, "So Mum cheated on Potter."

"I came to warn them that it wasn't safe, that they should move. Potter didn't believe me," my father said. "He went to an Order meeting... I tried to convince your mother to move."

"Convince her," I snorted.

"You were born nine months later," my father stated, not ashamed.

I glanced at the three men in the room before grinning wickedly at my father, "Nice. I take it that's why I'm in Slytherin? Deception and all that are the core of my being."

"How dare you-" Harry started to say to Snape.

I interrupted, "So, wait... what happened? Why... why is Potter the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Potter didn't listen to me. He insisted that I was Sirius Black, using polyjuice potion. I left before he arrived back at Godric's Hallow, hoping they would heed my advice. Halloween that year... I got the news. I went there immediately and... Lily was lying on the ground in front of Potter's crib. Potter was gone, so I thought the Dark Lord had suceeded. I ..." My father stopped, "I checked Lily's pulse and by some miracle, she was alive. She had been knocked out."

I bit my lip, "So Potter... Potter was gone? The Dark Lord was gone..?"

"Yes."

"When we checked the house, no one was alive," Dumbledore said. "We took Harry to his Aunt and Uncles... Lily Potter wasn't alive, and neither was James when we removed Harry."

I noticed something about this story, "Wait, where was I? You mention Potter, Potter Sr, my mother, but not me."

"You were in the other room... The Dark Lord overlooked your presence as a request of mine," Snape said quietly. "I asked for him to spare your mother... and if Lily's memory is accurate, which it is, he did follow my request. She refused to move. He didn't feel the need to check the other rooms. Potter was all the Dark Lord was after. When Lily was roused..."

"She noticed Potter gone and went to check for me," I said quietly, finishing the story. He nodded. "And when she found me, she went to check on Potter's dad... and found him dead."

My father nodded once more.

"I got a patronus from Severus and was quite surprised," Dumbledore stated. "But I knew the Dark Lord would return... So we decided what was best."

"Was best? For who?" Potter asked. "You sent me to my aunt and uncle who hate magic! I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid showed up!"

I glanced at my father, before looking at the Headmaster, "I'd like to be dismissed, sir. I... I need to get some air."

"Yes, I do believe we're done here. I ask, Orpha, that you don't repeat this to anyone. It is of upmost importance that the Dark Lord doesn't find out, nor any of the other Death Eaters."

"I won't tell anyone, sir," I promised. He nodded at me and I took that as my leave to go. I rose and nearly bolted out of the office.

Merlin's beard, I was related to Potter...

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(:

- Wynde


	10. Chapter 10

The cool summer air of the Astronomy Tower was always waiting for me.

Related to Potter? The thought was hard to comprehend. I hated Potter. Hated him with my entire being, and now he was my half-brother? Um... no.

He'd never be blood to me.

My father had lied to me... Yes, he had loved my mother in school... but they weren't married like he told me. Mum had been married to Potter... the Gryffindor blood-traitor... She had been a Gryffindor. She was a Mudblood. I shivered at the idea, hating it every second of thinking about it. I loved my mother, with everything in me, but I hated the idea... the idea she was something I had grown up to hate - even though she had insisted when I was young blood didn't matter. Somethings just never sunk in.

Lucius and Narcissa were obviously in on it, as was Dumbledore. The Dark Lord knew who she truly was... Although I expected no truth from him, I did expect to know. I should know.

I felt my hair whip around, but I only smoothed it down once before giving up. I needed to take my mind off of things.

And before I knew it, my feet were taking me away from the tower, down the stairs at blinding speed.

I found my destination only after a little struggle. I had searched the Lake, the Clock Tower, and the library, but finally found the blonde boy in the Great Hall, huddled over a book. I slammed my hand down on the table beside him, causing him to jerk up and look at me, as well as a few others.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"I need you to get me drunk."

He blinked, "Come again?"

"I need you," I said slowly, jabbing his chest with my finger. "To get me," I pointed at myself. "Drunk. As in sodding, lost all senses, drunk."

He blinked, "Why?"

"Can you or not? Because if not, I'm going to Blaise, and I don't trust myself to be safe-"

"Yeah, I can get you drunk, but what's the occassion?"

I swallowed, glancing at the doors, as if expecting Potter to waltz through at any moment, "Let's just say, I need to get my mind off things. You up for spending your afternoon making sure I don't get alcohol poisoning?"

He smirked, slamming his book shut and standing, "Yeah, I'm game. Just us?"

I nodded, "Just us."

He led me to a room on the seventh floor that I never noticed before, and upon entering the door, I raised an eyebrow. There was a chaise longue in a deep blue color facing a chaise longue that was an emerald green. Inbetween the two was a tray that had five bottles of firewhiskey on it. I noticed a few Muggle liquers as well. Vodka, Rum, and Scotch.

"You want to play a game?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the emerald sofa chair. I nodded, sitting on the blue chair. At least Draco wasn't presumptuous like the others I could have gone to would have been. "It's called truth or dare," he continued. "It's a M-"

"Muggle game, I know," I said impatiently.

He closed his mouth, nodding, "Right, take a glass." I did so, and sniffed its contents. Firewhiskey. "Drink."

I did as instructed, downing it and one go and promptly coughing delicately. Merlin, that burned.

"Woah, slow down," Draco scolded. "I take it you don't drink."

"Never drunk before," I admitted.

He whistled, "Alright, my bad. Let's start out light." He handed me a rum bottle and I took it, noticing it was in a very old bottle. Probably a few hundred years old. He grabbed one of his own, "Now, drink."

I uncorked the bottle and took a delicate sip first, getting used to the unpleasant burn, before taking a larger swig.

"Good. I'll start. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered bravely.

"I dare you to take another drink."

I did so, grinning when I pulled the bottle from my lips, "I'm liking this game. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spin around the room once."

He scowled at me before standing and gracefully spinning around the room. I could barely keep my giggles hidden at the sight.

"Alright, Snape, truth or dare?" he questioned, sitting down on the table.

I thought about it, "Dare?"

"You sure?"

I nodded in absolute certainty and he smirked, "I dare you to sing God Save the Queen."

I laughed, "That's horrible! It'd be like insulting her!"

"Come on," he urged. "We don't have all day."

I sighed, "Fine. But if the windows shatter, it's not my fault."

"I'll be sure to send you the bill if they do."

I glared at him before starting the song. He was laughing by the end.

"I told you I can't sing!" I insisted, laughing as well.

"Alright, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Whimp," I returned. "Who's the last real girlfriend you've had?"

"Never had a real girlfriend," he told me, drinking from the bottle of rum. "Unless you count Pansy. She's always a willing shag."

My face scrunched up in disgust, "Ugh, I knew she was bad, but to resort to you?"

"Didn't you know?" Draco asked in surprise. "She's in love with me. She says we're destined to marry."

"That's disgusting."

He smirked, "I know."

"Why are you encouraging her? She's waiting desperately for that ring on her finger. And Merlin knows that she's going to be furious when she finds out that you and her aren't getting married."

Draco shrugged, "She'll survive, Snape."

"Orpha," I corrected.

"Right, Orpha."

I smirked, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's the last real boyfriend you've had?"

I rolled my eyes at the question, "No one. They all promise 'Oh, baby, we're going to be together to Christmas, I can at least promise you that.' One week later, they coax a shag out of me and they're onto the next one. You'd think I'd learn... but I'm a fool for it every single time."

He raised his eyebrow, "Ouch."

"Yeah, truth or dare."

"Truth, I'm enjoying this far too much," Draco smirked.

I took a sip from my half-empty bottle, "Who was your first kiss?"

He rolled his eyes, "Parkinson, but it doesn't count because I was three."

"Then who's the first real kiss?" I questioned. He grumbled something. "Sorry, didn't catch that," I said, cupping a hand to my ear to hear.

"I said Greengrass."

I reared as if I had been burned, "Ah, no way!"

"Yeah."

I gagged, but washed the horrid thought down with another long swig.

"Your turn."

"What did Potter do to get nearly murdered and what did you talk about in the Headmasters office?"

I blinked at his bluntness. And I slowly set the bottle back down on the table, "Maybe this was a bad idea... I'm going to find Blaise, Draco. I'll see you around."

I stood and made my way to the door, but he caught my wrist, "Wait, I'm sorry for bringing it up. We'll skip it. Who was your first real kiss?"

"You'll just wait until I'm drunk later. No thanks. See you, Draco."

He let me go and I stumbled out of the Room of Requirement. I should have known better.

He just wanted to get me drunk so he could hear what we talked about in the Headmaster's office. He didn't want to help me, like I had to 'help him'. He wanted to get me piss drunk, spill my secrets, and then tell them around the school. I'd seen him do that to too many people to let myself be the victim. I wanted it all off my mind. So I had to resort to plan B. Where was Blaise?

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	11. Chapter 11

Blaise's arm slung around my shoulder as we sat in the Great Hall. It had been three days since I had run into Blaise, drunk, and demanded he find the nearest broom closet. He had only hesitated to make sure I was sure, saying something about not wanting to take advantage of me when I was drunk.

I insisted.

Now I regretted it. He was treating me like I was a trophey. His arm around my shoulders and every time someone would talk to him, he turn, and he'd make a show of using his arm to make sure I looked at them too. I hated it.

But I needed the distraction.

I hadn't so much as looked at my father since the incident with Potter, and Potter hadn't so much as talked to any of the Slytherin's. I was impressed, actually, at his self-control.

"Hey, Blaise," Theo's voice sounded from behind me. Blaise turned me around, using his other arm to sling around my shoulder at this angle. I bit my cheek to stop a remark, and scowled at Theo. "I'm going to the pitch. Want to come?"

"Yeah," Blaise said, standing. His arm left me. "See you later, sweetcheeks."

I plastered a sweet smile on my face, "Have fun."

As soon as his back was to me, I dropped the smile and spun around, stabbing my fork into my eggs. "I'm going to kill him," I muttered.

"Why are you even with him if you can't stand him?" Pansy asked.

"He's distracting me," I told her and Millie. "So I don't kill Potter..."

"What was that all about anyway? Myrtle comes in here screaming Snape was killing Potter in her bathroom."

I groaned, "That was not what happened. I started to threaten Potter and she must have left in a panic."

"I'll say," she smirked.

"How much of an uproar did it cause?" I asked them.

"All of Gryffindor started to shout at us," Millie informed me. "We, of course, shouted back."

"Naturally," I agreed.

"So, Dumbledore and Snape left in a hurry and we all started making bets."

"Who won?" I asked, intrigued.

"Depends on your punishment."

I paused, "Oh." Punishment? I didn't get a punishment. "A week of detentions with my father. Starting tonight."

"Malfoy won," Pansy sighed. "He said you really didn't get in trouble. Your father won't punish you."

I agreed and left them to discuss the latest gossip. I wasn't in the mood. When I reached the Astronomy Tower, I was already fed up. My distraction method wasn't working.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" a voice greeted.

I turned to see Blaise climbing the steps, I sent him a fake smile. "I was suffocating in the Great Hall. I wanted some air before classes start. I thought you were playing Quidittch."

"Was going to, until Potter and his blood-traitor friends were sitting around," Blaise spat. "We left before we got any points taken."

"That's wise," I told him. "But you still should have gotten a few good hexes in."

He laughed and made a go at me, but I dodged it, letting him kiss my cheek instead.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you actually," I started.

He raised an eyebrow, taking my hands, "You did?"

I nodded, not losing my nerve, "Yeah, this isn't working like I expected," I started. "I mean, I was just looking for a quick... a quick fix, and I think you took it as something more."

His grip tightened on my arm, "What are you saying?"

I winced at the pressure, "Well... we need to stop this, I think. I mean, you're a great guy, Blaise, but... we aren't... good for each other."

I gasped as he tightened his grip even more so than before, "What are you saying?"

I tried to break out of his grip, "Blaise, let go, you're hurting me-" But he didn't let go. "We need to stop doing this. Whatever this is. Us. It has to en-" I gasped as a sharp sting spread across my cheek, "Ow!" He slapped me... He really just- "Blaise, let me go."

Fury coated his eyes, "We are not done until I say we're done."

"It's the twentieth century," I told him coldly. "I get a say too. We're done."

"No, we aren't," he spat.

I jerked my arm away from him, but his grip was tight, "Let go."

"Oi, mate, I'd let her go," a new voice said. I gasped, jumping just a bit, and spotting Draco standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the steel column. "Blaise?"

He let me go and I took a few steps away from him, my eyes downcast, "Now, Theo's been looking for you. Apparently Potter left because he has class. Pitch is free."

"Yeah, whatever mate," Blaise muttered. He shot me a look that clearly said we weren't done, before walking off.

Draco glanced at me, concern barely concealed on his face. "You okay."

"Yeah," I rubbed my wrist. "Thanks."

"So now would be a bad time to mention Hogsmeade, huh?"

I gave a laugh, "Yeah...Probably."

"I was going to ask you to Hogsmeade next weekend... but since you and Blaise... have issues-"

"We're done," I interrupted. "There was never anything to begin with, but I'm making it clear to him-"

"He took it well."

I sighed, leaning on the railing, "He treats me like an object he won," I told Draco. "He drives me insane."

"So why did you go to him?"

"You pissed me off," I told Draco simply. "I can't talk about what happened. My father's orders. So..."

"That's all you had to say," Draco said, joining me at the rail. "I don't expect you to break your word with your father."

"Thank you," I said, relaxing slightly.

"So, you and me, Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, smirking over at me. I glanced at him, before looking at the Forbidden Forest below us, shaking my head and laughing silently.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	12. Chapter 12

I ran my hand through my hair, fixing it for the fifteenth time.

"Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Millie asked me, from her bed in our dorm.

I glanced at her, "Malfoy asked me."

"Malfoy?" she asked in surprise.

I nodded, "Yeah, don't tell Pansy, though. She'd kill me."

"I didn't know you guys were chummy."

"We're not," I told her, clearing that up. "We're friends, if that."

She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had guy friends."

I diverted my eyes, glancing at myself in the mirror, "I don't. I'm beautiful, so they want my body. I know."

"If Malfoy wanted your body, he'd straight up ask for it," Millie told me. "He doesn't fool around."

"But when the girl is used to being fooled with?" I muttered to myself bitterly. I knew Malfoy was probably messing with me. Did I care? No. A distraction.

That was my goal.

"Well if Parkinson eats your heart," Millie told me as I made my way to the door, "I didn't tell her."

I gave her a smile, "Thanks."

I met Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks, my eyes darting over my shoulder every five seconds.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Blaise," I admitted. "I've been avoiding him."

"Oh, he won't be bothering us," Draco smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "He won't?"

"No, I set him up with Astoria Greengrass."

I sighed in relief, "They deserve each other."

"The person you really should be worried about is Parkinson," Draco smirked, sipping from the Butterbeer before him.

I winced, "Oh, yeah... her."

Draco laughed, running his hand through his silver blonde hair. "She's all bark, no bite."

I wasn't reassured, as Pansy was one of my best friends. "Yeah, well, I've seen her bite. Not pretty."

"So, what do you say to Zonko's?"

"I say you're buying," I smirked, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, smirking, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"I don't know," I said to him slowly. "But I'm making you anyway."

We left Zonko's empty handed, but came out of Honeydukes with piles of sweets.

"So, Pansy told me about that bet about killing Potter," I told him. "I heard you won. What'd you win?"

"Well, since you didn't actually kill him like everyone thought, and I knew you wouldn't," Draco added. "I figured, you'd get a weeks detention with your father, which you did, and so I won a hundred galleons."

"A hundred?" I gasped. "I'm shocked you paid so little. Afterall, aren't I worth far more than that?"

"You're worth a million galleons, but I only had a hundred in my pocket," Draco winked at me.

"Smooth," I said sarcastically. "Only a hundred, though? That's not a lot."

"It's more than the Weasley's have combined."

I snorted, "They don't even have two to rub together."

He chuckled to that, "I'd be surprised if they didn't have two knuts."

I nearly tripped, I had laughed so hard, "Could you imagine their face if one day they woke up to see a pile of galleons?"

"That'd never happen, so it's hard to imagine," Draco smirked.

"I hear those twins down in Diagon Alley are making a fortune," I told him. "Thousands of galleons a day."

"I heard that too," Draco nodded. "Ruddy joke store. That's all they're good at."

I nodded, shifting my bag of sweets to my other hand, "I don't know how they'll survive much longer. No one wants jokes in the war."

"Says you," he laughed. "Did you not turn Thomas and Finnigan into safari animals?"

"That was a harmless revenge. They stole my wand," I insisted. "Hardly a prank."

"That was bloody brilliant, you know."

I glanced at him, smiling, "I know."

He moved his arm to put it on my shoulder, but I spun around, walking backwards so I could face him, "Ah, ah, ah. You haven't earned that yet."

"Oh?" he played along. "And how do I do that?"

I smirked, licking my bottom lip as I glanced over my shoulder, "I'll give you five minutes to impress me. You impress me... I'll let you put your arm around my shoulder."

He raised an eyebrow, "And what do I have to do to impress you?"

I considered that request, but shook my head, "You have to figure that out."

He stared at me a moment, "Alright. Five minutes?" I nodded. "Deal."

"It's not a deal, Draco," I told him simply. "It's a rule."

"Oh? And what did Blaise and Theo do?"

"I can't tell," I answered simply.

"When does the five minutes start?" he asked.

"One minute ago," I smirked, biting my lip as he immediately took off. I watched as he ran around Hogsmeade for the next four minutes, trying to think of something. He went from the bookshop and Zonko's to Honeydukes, before I cleared my throat as he passed. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

He froze in front of me, "Uh..."

"Well?" I asked.

He hesitated, "I don't have anything."

I smiled, "I know. Your running around to impress me impressed me enough. Here's a bit of advice," I told him. "I don't need you to impress me. But I appreciate the effort." I grabbed my bag of sweets and walked over to him, handing him his own bag, "Zabini sculpted the water in the fountain to an ice swan. Nott gave me a monologue from Shakespeare."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I smirked, "Yeah. Really. Didn't impress me one bit."

"So I passed?"

I glanced at him, "Yes, Draco, you passed."

He slung his arm around my shoulders, "I knew it."

I snorted, glancing at him to see a smug smirk on his face. "Don't push it, Malfoy."

"It's Draco."

"Whatever," I returned. "Where to next?"

"You'll see."

I groaned, because I knew the last time he said that I ended up helping him with a project. "Better not be school work, Malfoy!"

"It's not."

We ended up in the Three Broomsticks during Dance Hour. I got a small smile on my face and glanced at Draco in surprise, "We're doing to dance?"

He nodded, shrinking our bags and shoving them in his pocket before offering his hand, "Want to dance?"

"Merlin, you know I do."

He flicked his wand and a fifties tune started to play through the old radio. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "I love this song. Muggle?"

"You know it," he returned. I took his hand and he pulled me onto the dance floor. I don't remember ever having a better time.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't know how I ended up here, but I found I didn't care. I was sitting by the lake with Draco.

"What is this?" I asked him as the waves crashed against the sand.

He glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

"Us. What is this? Do you know how... how confused I've been these last few weeks?" I let out a breath. "Are we friends? I don't even know."

"How fond are you of risks?" he asked me.

I dug my feet into the sand, "Depends. Risking my life, not too fond. Risking the life of others... fond."

He snorted, his face turning into a smirk, "How about risking an experience with me?"

I was quiet a moment. We hadn't slept together, which I was actually surprised about. But I guess Millie was right. If he wanted my body, he would have asked already. But we weren't exactly friends. I was confused, and I found myself thinking of spending time with him more often than not. "What do you mean?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I glanced at him in surprise, but saw he was watching me. "What? Are you serious?"

"Not the answer I was looking for," he said slowly. "But yes, I am."

I stared at him a moment, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll be your girlfriend, if you're my boyfriend."

"Really?" he seemed surprised. "And I'm pretty sure that's how it goes. The boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"You'd be surprised..." I sighed. I wiggled my toes in the sand. "What does this change?"

"No idea," Draco admitted, running his hand through his hair. "But I know I can do this anytime I want without a challenge." His arm went around my shoulder, and he pulled me into his side.

I laughed, "Stop! You're messing up my hair!"

"You'll have time to fix it later."

I only hoped. I hated not looking my best.

"Let's just see where we go," Draco said after a moment. I nodded in agreement.

We stayed there for a long while before I spoke, "When the Dark Lord sent me on assignment this summer... he sent me to vampires."

"I know."

"I dated one," I told him. "Didn't date, really. More like, he claimed me as his and how we were soul mates. Rubbish, really. I knew we weren't. My blood was just potent because of the magic. He was young, didn't know the Wizarding World. I was supposed to bring them here, to the Dark Lord..."

"You don't have to tell me," he said after I trailed off.

I took a deep breath, "I got a papercut on my birthday... I was attacked..."

He glanced at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, showing him my wrist from James' bite, "Let's just say I'm lucky." Even though it wasn't what necessarily happened, it was close. "It wasn't their fault. It was an enemy of theirs that was in town. Vampire law states they have to be hospitable. . . their enemy attacked and bit me."

"You aren't changed though," he said quietly.

"I know. I was lucky. The clan I was supposed to retrieve sucked the venom out. Three days later they left. I never saw them again. I panicked, because the Dark Lord would be furious. I returned and... he was. I don't think he'll ever pick me for anything again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head, "It's a good thing... Really. I don't... I don't want to kill people."

"Neither do I, but I didn't have a choice."

I knew what he was saying, but I wasn't repulsed, "Who have you killed?"

"No one, yet," Draco murmured. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll have to soon, though."

"You don't have to," I told him quietly. I didn't even mean to say it, but it slipped out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"You're right. I don't, but ... my mother's on the line. I don't succeed... she's dead."

"Oh..." I said quietly. "I can see why you're going to. Who is it?"

He was silent and I didn't think he was going to tell me. I didn't expect him to. It was his mission. He was infinitely more private than I was. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"You know," I said, after he didn't answer. "I'm thinking we should go for a swim. You want to?"

He seemed to relax at the subject change and smirked, "Wanting to get me shirtless again, Snape?"

"Orpha," I corrected. "And... I would have just asked if I wanted to see you shirtless. So come on."

He slid to his feet and kicked off his shoes before unbuttoning his shirt. I took off my robe and stopped stripping when I was in a pair of boy-shorts and my bra. "Race you."

I took off for the water but only made it ankle deep before I was tossed in the air.

"Not the hair!" I cried before I went splashing underneath the waves.

I came up for air a second later to see a smirking, dry Malfoy.

"You are so dead!" I cried. He started to swim out to me and I splashed his face.

He jerked away before splashing me.

I laughed, splashing him back, "You just wait-Ahh!" I screamed as he disappeared under the surface and I was jerked by my ankles. I opened my eyes underwater to see a grinning Malfoy. I wound my arms around his neck and smirked. And I let go, kicking up to the surface. he burst through just a second behind me.

"What do you say to a game?" he asked.

"Oh?" I asked.

"First one to the woods wins."

I glanced at the woods, "Draco... do you know how dangerous the woods are?"

"Trust me?"

I glanced at the woods before glancing at him. The woods took my vision once more.

"I better not be eaten by a werewolf," I threatened.

"Not on the schedule," he smirked.

The entire time we raced to the bank, I splashed at him to try to get a one up. But I only slowed myself down.

"You're supposed to let me win!" I gasped as I pulled myself onto the bank.

He chuckled, offering me a hand, and I pulled myself into a sitting position beside him. "What do you win?"

He smirked at me, "Silence."

I glanced at him in surprise, "Silence?"

"All I hear in that castle is the Dark Lord's voice telling me... telling me to kill... to murder him... and..."

"If you don't want to-"

"I want to," he interrupted. "I have to say this. I have tell someone before I go insane."

"Okay," I said, listening.

"He wants me to kill Dumbledore. Bloody Dumbledore. I'm at my wits end, Orpha. I can't do this!" He leaned forward, his fingers lacing in his hair and tugging, "I try and... and I keep thinking... I can't do this anymore. I can't be the bad guy. I've been the bad guy for fifteen years. Why can't I just change?"

"You can't change over night," I told him. "You can't... force yourself to be good. You can only be good because you want to. Does that make sense to you?"

He nodded, "I just don't know... I don't know how."

"Start small," I told him. "Don't kick the first years when they're down... I'm not saying change who you are, but change what you want to."

He was silent, and he nodded. "I have to kill him though."

"Your mother," I remembered.

He nodded, "I can't let her die because of me."

I frowned, "What if... What if you didn't kill him?"

"If I don't, it's your father," Draco said quietly. "He's made the Unbreakable Vow. Bella did it, with my mum. That's why I can't fail. Dumbledore has to die."

I swallowed, "Oh..." I felt sick. "Draco, we'll figure something out."

"I can't think of anything else. I've spent the entire... the entire month thinking. It's all I think about."

His sudden moments of spacing out made sense to me. I took his hand in a bold move. Even though we were sandy, I didn't care. I could see his Mark on his other arm. "Well, you don't have to think alone anymore..."

His grip on my hand tightened, "I wanted to swim here because Potter was on the beach with us. He has an invisibility cloak. He likes to spy."

I grimaced, "Of course. Can't get enough, can he? I mean, you think he could show some restraint around me. But I guess my looks are just too much to handle."

Draco glanced at me, smirking, "I can handle them."

"That's why I'm sitting here with you," I returned.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, before getting back in the water and having a splash war. He likes to say he won, but, well... I won.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you talking about, Potter?" I sighed from my seat in the hall window. Multiple books were gathered around me, and a roll of parchment was hanging over my knees as I wrote my essay.

"I said," he stated. "McGonagall's looking for you."

"Tell her, 'Piss off,'" I said simply. I dotted my i and crossed another t before moving onto the next word.

"I would, but I'm not fond of losing house points," Potter said simply. I glanced at him to see Weasley and Granger sitting there.

"So why are you bothering me?" I spat. "I'm trying to work on an essay for Potions."

"Yeah, and I'm trying to talk to my mother."

I stared at him, "My mother has no idea that you're even alive." He reared back. "I asked her if she was married to James Potter in a letter last week. Do you know the response?"

"Yes?" Potter guessed smartly.

"Actually, her exact words were..." I pulled the piece of parchment out of the bag. "It was only a matter of time before you found out. Yes, I was married to James Potter. When he and my son died in the attack, your father and I decided to raise you in a quiet Muggle country house." I glanced at Potter. "So, give up."

"She doesn't know that I'm alive?" Potter asked quietly.

"Nope," I said simply. "Now leave me. Because I don't want to be caught hanging around the Boy-Who-Lived and his Mudblood girlfriend and blood-traitor friend."

"She'll find out eventually, Snape. And she'll hate you for keeping it from her!"

I glared at Potter, "Right."

Draco showed up as soon as they rounded the corner.

"What did Potter want?"

"Making smart remarks about my mother," I said in a mutter. "I have this essay to do for Potions... Can you move out of my light please? Thanks."

He sat on the stone ledge by my feet and read the heading of the parchment, "I hated that essay."

"It's horrid," I agreed.

"So... Christmas is in a month."

"Right..." I said, not glancing at him as I started another sentence.

"Are you staying here?"

"Don't know yet."

"Do you want to come home with me?"

I glanced at him in surprise. No one had ever asked me to go home with them, "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Introduce to my parents as my girlfriend, you know, the whole thing."

I thought about it, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great," he gave me a smirk. "I'm going to the Room of Requirement for a bit. I'll see you at lunch."

"Have fun," I gave him a smile as he stood and walked off.

We hadn't even kissed yet and we had been dating for two months. I don't even... I didn't even know that guys could go slow. I always thought they had been the rushers. But Draco seemed genually interested in me and he showed it. I respected him for that. For respecting me. I watched him go before hurriedly scribbling down the rest of my essay and starting on my freakin' transfiguration essay on human tranformations. If I didn't get an O on this one, I'd be surprised.

The reminder of Thomas and Finnigan caused me to smirk to myself for a moment.

But I put on my game face and concentrated on the essay.

What in the world was Hungarian Hunchback Symptom? I ignored that part. Merlin, I need to do research...

Not even an hour later I was staring at my father. "Sir, I'm going to Malfoy Manor for Christmas."

"You're not," my father said. "You're coming home with me."

"Draco already asked me and I said yes," I told my father hotly. "I'm not back out."

"Yes, you are," my father drawled. "The Headmaster requests your presence with me."

"Well the Headmaster and stay out of my personal life," I told my father. "I'm going with Draco."

"You go with Draco and you'll never see him after school's out."

I narrowed my eyes at my father, "I'm going with Draco. I'm dating him. And whatever plans the Headmaster has can-"

"The Headmaster is going to tell your mother about Potter being alive..." my father said. "He's going to arrange a meeting with the Order, that you need to be in attendance for."

"When's that?" I asked him, desperate for a compromise.

"The beginning."

"Okay," I said simply. "First week of break I'll stay with you and Mum. Last week, I'll stay with Draco."

He stared at me, "It's unfortunate you have your mother's brains and dedication. Fine. That'll be adequate. I'll persuade the Headmaster to see things that way. You may go."

I smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

I did not want to see Potter my break. Talk about festive-mood killer.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	15. Chapter 15

I stared at the window the entire journey to London. Draco was seated beside me, talking to Blaise and Pansy. Pansy - who although had been cold to me the first few weeks Draco and I had been dating - was getting used to the idea she wouldn't marry the Slytherin Prince. I told her that Draco and I weren't getting married, so don't count on it lasting.

But she had just nodded in understanding. Blaise, however, was a different story. He had been furious. Punched Draco in the Common Room, glared at us every chance we got. But Draco and I never flaunted our relationship. Never got googly eyed at each other and talked to each other in baby talk. Frankly, I found that disgusting. Draco and I ... just were. We'd hang out, we'd have fun, and he never pushed.

It was like he just wanted someone there to talk to.

And I was willing to be there. And I found that he was a great distraction. He could take my mind off things without taking my clothes off.

As I stared out the window, I stared at my reflection. I was beautiful. I knew that. My hair today was clipped to the side and a little curly. The strawberry blonde hair was beautiful and I always had loved it. My eyes, the dark black color of my fathers, were just about as soulless as I was. Using my manicured fingers, I tucked a strand behind my ear.

The others were talking.

"-don't understand how Potter's made it this far, mate," Blaise was saying. "He's going to die one of these times."

"If he's continuing his normal patter, I say by the end of the year," Draco smirked.

"Heard the Dark Lord has plans for him," Pansy said. "That he doesn't plan on killing him right away."

"Don't know where you heard that. The Dark Lord wants to kill Potter himself. He won't let any of the Death Eaters touch him other than to bring him to the Dark Lord," Blaise remarked.

"Yes, he's more concerned about being the one to kill Potter than if we're going to take over Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore would never allow that, mate, even I know that," Blaise said to Draco.

"The Headmaster is getting on in his years. I reckon he doesn't have many left," Draco said coldly.

Under the table, I took Draco's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I say he'll not be much in a fight," I input.

"He took down Grindelwald," Pansy told me. "He was rumored to have been lovers with him. What makes you think in a hundred years, he can fight any differently?"

"How about the hundred years thing?" I guessed. "He's what? A hundred and fifty? Older?"

"At least," Pansy insisted. We shared a small laugh.

"Anything from the trolley?" the voice rose out into the car as a plump woman pushing the cart made her way down the aisle. "Anything from the trolley?"

Draco glaced at me, but I shook my head lightly.

Blaise raised his arm, and the trolley stopped at our table.

"Box of Berties," he said glanced around the cart. "That's all."

He gave her a galleon and she handed him a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean.

He opened it and dumped a few on the table. "Let's make a bet."

I grimaced, "Five galleons Draco gets the puke."

"Five galleons you get dirt," Draco shot back.

I nearly gagged at the thought.

"Five galleons Panse gets Dragon breath."

"Disgusting!" Pansy cried. "Five Blaise gets grass!"

"Grass isn't so bad, actually," Blaise muttered, digging into the box with his eyes closed. He produced a bean that was speckled and I knew it had to be pepper.

After hours of laughing, gagging, grimacing, and coughing, the train landed at the station. Pansy and Blaise shot off the train, going to meet their parents. Draco and I were slower, as Narcissa would wait patiently, and I was taking the Floo myself.

"Be careful," I told him quietly, touching his forearm.

"I'll see you in a week," he said equally as quiet.

I gave him a small smile and leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyebrow rose in survive, "Happy Holidays, then."

"And to you," he promised. I turned to grab my trunk, but he jerked my wrist and caused me to stumble into his chest.

"Ow!" I scolded. "Watch-"

His lips cut me off, crashing against my own. I felt my eyes close immediately, my fingers curling into his fine hair. It was a great 'first kiss' and when he pulled away, I could feel myself panting slightly.

I couldn't keep the small smile off my lips, so I probably looked like an idiot. I never looked like an idiot. "I'm hoping that'll continue over break, Mr. Malfoy."

"Consider it an early Christmas present," he smirked. "One of many."

I bit my lip, smirking, "Really? Maybe I should exchange your gift then, if that's all I'm getting. Now hurry up and find your mother before she boards this train."

"Write me," he instructed.

"Do you doubt that I won't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know with you," he returned, grabbing his trunk and departing.

I slid my own trunk down from the rack, thankful it was light, and went the opposite direction. I spotted Potter and Weasel and the Mudblood smile at the Weasel matriarch. I grimaced at the sight.

Making my way to the Floo, I called, "Lirio Manor!"

The green flames carressed me my entire journey before I landed at the marble grating of my home fireplace. My mother and father were sitting at the couches, talking quietly. I had to take the long way home.

My mother looked up at my arrival and I saw her fire red hair swivel as she smiled at me. I regarded her coldly and sat at the couch on the opposite end. "What's the plan?"

"I want to know why in your right mind you'd harm those boys!"

"They stole my wand," I said simply. "I told them they'd get my revenge. They were stupid enough to open the package I sent Thomas, Mother."

"That's no excuse. You shouldn't have gotten revenge at all."

I glanced at the table between us, "That's not what my house does, Mother. We aren't Gryffindor. We don't forgive and forget."

My mother sighed, "I'm very disappointed in you."

"What? And being married to Potter didn't disappoint me?" I shot back. "I looked like a fool, denying that you married that filth. I looked like a fool trying to explain to the Headmaster that P-" I shut my mouth suddenly and glanced at my lap. "I'll be having dinner in my room."

I left the room in a few elegant strides.

"She's not the daughter I raised, Severus. What happened to her? Why isn't she like a proper Ravenclaw? She acts like those Slytherin's and-"

I froze at the door, "Ravenclaw?" I questioned. My mother jumped, looking at me. My father shot me a look. "You told her I got into Ravenclaw?" I gave a laugh. "I'd never be in Ravenclaw." I glanced at my mother, "No, I'm in the same house as 'those Slytherin's.' Perhaps, Mother, you should ask my father, and Dumbledore for that matter, what else he forgot to mention to you."

I slammed the door shut behind me and found my room nearly four doors down the hall to the left of the Manor.

This holiday was going to be hell, with my mother upset the whole time and my father lying to her. I hated seeing my mother upset. Hated that look in her eyes as she found out my house. Hated the look she gave my father. She was heartbroken. All because I was sorted into Slytherin. Wait until she finds out the rest.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	16. Chapter 16

"I am not going to that filthy shack!" I cried to my father as my mother disappeared in the flames. I was next.

"You don't have a choice," he told me coldly.

"Yes, I do," I spat at him. "We all have choices. Just like you had a choice to make that Unbreakable Vow."

His face showed his surprise, "You know..."

"Yes," I said coldly. "I know. Does Dumbledore know? You seem pretty chummy with him."

"He knows. But Draco cannot know that Dumbledore expects it. Draco cannot be the one to kill him."

I nodded slowly, "I agree with that one, at least."

"Go."

I growled under my breath and took a handful of Floo powder. "The Burrow."

I was spit out and glared at those people that were in there. Potter, Mudblood Granger, and Weaselbee were seated in the farthest couch. So many red-heads were around them, layering the couch.

"Where's Mum?" I asked coldly, giving Potter a cold glare.

"She Floo'd into the kitchen."

"Of course," I sighed. I pushed my way through the Weasley's, careful not to touch them, and ended up in the kitchen. It was small, not dirty, but obviously showed their poverty. I grimaced at the sight. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table with Dumbledore explaining to her in a quiet voice. I stopped at the door and watched as my mother gasped.

"How dare you keep him from me!"

"It was too late, Lily," Dumbledore told her. "We thought you and James were dead. We sent Harry to your sister..."

"Is James alive too?" she asked. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No. He died... We believe the Dark Lord's remorse for breaking his word saved you."

"Well that's a bunch of crock," I input. "It's obvious, isn't it? My mother jerked out of the way of the spell, and tumbled to the ground. When she hit her head the exact moment she hit the ground, which looked as though she was hit with the spell, the Dark Lord believed her dead. Did you even check her pulse when you arrived?"

Dumbledore hesitated, "We assumed that the Dark Lord left no survivors."

I smirked, "Yes, I thought so."

"Where is my son, Albus?" Lily demanded. "I want to see him."

"In the living room, Lily."

I watched as she nearly ran from the kitchen and into the living room. And I stood in the doorway as she embraced Harry, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was promising him something. Whispering to him. I couldn't make it out. But I knew that she didn't ever treat me that way.

"It's great to see you, Mum," Potter choked.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Sob fests were not my forte.

"Oh, Harry!" my mother gasped. "You look so much like your father. He'd be so proud of you!"

I felt my breath leave me in a woosh and I glanced at my father. He was watching the scene emotionessly from the fireplace, his eyes watching her and Potter slowly. And then they flickered to me. I lowered my eyes to my feet as I leaned against the doorframe.

For a fleeting second, I wondered if the house would crash down on us if I put too much weight on its structure. But I pushed it away as I found I didn't care. It wasn't my house.

I'd never want to live here anyway.

"Why did lie to her?" Potter asked Dumbledore.

"It was for the Greater Good, Harry." I rolled my eyes to that. Greater Good my arse. "The Dark Lord spared her for a reason. We had to respect that reason and see where it got us."

"Except the Dark Lord thought she was dead," I spoke. All eyes turned towards me. "As did you lot." I ran my eyes over all the blood-traitors. "When the Dark Lord found out she was very much alive, let's just say there was a Mudblood harvest for celebration. The Dark Lord rarely steps in the way of love, and let's say... he was relieved to find he did not loose his supporters ... faith in the cause."

"Oh, yeah, Snape?" Potter spat at me. "You a Death Eater?"

I smirked, "Possibly."

"Prove it."

I lazilly inspected my manicure, "Why would I do that, Potter? So you can chuck me into Azkaban?"

"I heard you on the beach, with your boyfriend," Potter spat at me. "How you were given a mission. He's a Death Eater too, isn't he? Two little Death Eaters, how perfect. When you become a Malfoy will you-"

"You know nothing," I said coldly. "You think you do, because you eavesdrop on peoples private conversations, Potter. But you don't. You only hear what you want to hear. No, I'm not a Death Eater, though you're easy to rile up. And Draco isn't either."

"And where'd you go when you got in the water?" Potter asked. "Into the woods so you could romp on some sticks? I've heard the stories of your conquests in the corridors-"

"Harry!" the Mudblood scolded.

I nodded, smirking, "Oh, yeah, and let me tell you, those merpeople are really skilled lovers, Potter. We just went for a swim into the Forest. And then we swam back. Really, your jealousy surprises me. Sad that we're related? Because, well, I know I'm hard to resist."

"Hardly, no one wants a slag."

I stepped back as if I had been slapped. A slag... Granger scolded him again, as did Mrs. Weasley, but my mother was staring at me as if she didn't know me.

"I am not-"

"Let's count them," Potter continued. "Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe-"

"I never touched Goyle or Crabbe," I spat at him.

"Terry Boot, Cedric Diggory," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Draco Malfoy no doubt a few times-"

"Draco and I haven't touched each other either," I growled. "Though I hardly see how it's your business, my personal life. That is, if you truly did have a crush on Diggory. I'd understand. You know, he is rather ... handsome."

"And those vampires that you were with."

"Vampires!" my mother cried. "Orpha Cazeal Snape, I told you-"

"I never touched the vampire either, mother," I snapped, cutting her off. "Potter thinks he knows everything. Well, come on, Potter, let's hear it. Who else?"

Potter, seeming to have gained another nerve, smirked, "Let's see... Creevey-"

"Smiley git," I cut in. "No one would ever touch him, as I didn't. Even I have boundaries."

"Krum-"

"Bloody good at it too," I smirked.

"A few of his friends-"

I held up my hand. "Wait, are you referring to all of them at once or individually."

"You tell me," Potter spat.

I smirked, "Well, we'll just have to count both."

I couldn't believe I was talking about my conquests in front of my enemy... really? This was completely inappropriate - especially in front of my parents.

"That's disgusting," I heard Weasel mutter.

"And then there's that time you were caught with both Zabini and Nott-"

"Hardly got caught as it was more of a game... you know? Seven Minutes in Heaven? Muggle, but since you had no friends when you lived in the Muggle world, I doubt you know what I'm talking about."

"And then there's your most important conquest of them all."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm touched you've taken notice."

"Fenrir Greyback."

There were gasps and I drew back in surprise. "How in the world-"

"I saw in Knockturn Alley this summer, at that Death Eater initiation for Malfoy. Borgin and Burkes. By the window, you two were pretty chummy."

I faltered for a moment. He just loved to spy, didn't he?

"It's the price you pay for being beautiful," I said simply, but all my fire was gone.

"More like desperate."

"Alright, enough!" Granger cried. "Can't you two just stop throwing insults at each other for five minutes?"

"She started it," Potter muttered.

"No, she didn't. She made an observation and you added bite to it." She glanced at me. "But you didn't help."

"Not in my colors, remember?" I told her simply, pointing to the Slytherin scarf around my neck.

"Honestly, you two act like little kids. Just forget about it."

I nodded, "Alright." I walked over to my father. "I'll be home. Or at Draco's."

He grabbed my wrist before I could leave and I glared at him. "You will make it through dinner."

"I will not-" I started. But I stopped at the look he gave me. I sighed and jerked my wrist from his grip. "Fine."

Due to Potter's outburst about my love life - which I didn't even see how it related to the argument - I was visibly shunned at. I ignored them, standing in the corner of the room, and offered no conversation. I picked at my nails, perfecting the manicure I should have gotten done perfect - but thanks to Pansy and Millie, didn't.

"So you and Fenrir, huh?"

I glanced at the werewolf in surprise. Remus Lupin.

"I'm not talking to anyone."

"The next five hours are going to be unbearable then."

I grimaced, "Look, wolf. With all due respect, I don't want to talk to any Order members. I'm not a mastered Occulmens and I don't want to take the chance."

Of course, I was a mastered occulmens, I just hoped he'd shut up.

"I hardly believe that being Snape's daughter.

I grimaced, "Fine. Greyback was... insistant."

"And you never told anyone?"

"It wasn't necessary. He bragged about me to his entire pack multiple times. Everyone important to him knew. I guess I should be flattered that an Alpha chose me."

"But you're not."

"Greyback's disgusting. Smelt like rotting flesh and his breath was dead children," I muttered. "Not exactly romantic."

"And yet you got away."

"He grew bored," I stated. "Does this really matter to you?"

"I'm a werewolf. I'm concerned you were changed."

I snorted, "I'd never change. I protected myself more than you'd think. I steered clear from him near the end of the summer and he got angry. After I stopped his attack to maul me, he spat we were done, to which I replied, 'I never wanted you anyway' and I left. It was simple. We were only... chummy for a few days."

"And vampires?"

I smirked, "Yeah, that's not something I'm talking about."

He nodded and glanced at the Weasley brood talking to Lily and Potter. My father was talking to Albus about something, a scowl on his face. Lupin seemed hellbent on talking to me.

"You're lucky."

"I know," I said simply. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, glaring at Potter. Payback was a bitch.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	17. Chapter 17

I had watched my mother all night, and not once did she acknowledge my presence. She gushed over 'Harry', how much he had grown, how handsome he was. All of which Potter took with a blush and stammer.

I was disgusted. I was her daughter... I was her child too... and it hurt to see her so ignorant of my presence.

The Weasley dinner, I found, was better than I expected, though very informal for purebloods. They were like rabid animals as they dove for the potatoes, the chicken, the pie. I watched in disgust, not talking to a single person as I slowly chewed on a carrot.

My father to my right, Lupin to my left.

My father was still arguing quietly to Dumbledore beside him, not eating anything. My mother was seated beside Potter, who was beside Lupin, and talking to him, getting stories out of him. Potter shot me a smug smirk in the middle.

I hated it.

I watched as Granger avoided Weasley, who I heard had been shagging Lavender Brown in the halls. Disgusting. Everyone knew she was worse than I. Obviously Granger was jealous. How disgusting.

My attitude changed, however, when an owl burst through the window and dropped a letter on my lap. No one, save for those sitting by me, seemed to have noticed. I set my half-eaten carrot on my plate before tearing open the heavy letter. It was from the Dark Lord, requesting my presence tonight. I nudged my father, showing him it briefly, before he stood.

I tucked the letter into my sleeve.

"Orpha and I must take our leave."

"But, Severus, dinner isn't even over-"

"You're staying here," my father told my mother. "We'll be back shortly."

I stood, nearly tripping over the chair, which I threw a dirty look at, and gripped my father's arm. He was gone in a burst of black smoke.

I'd never get used to the beautiful way in which the Death Eaters apparated.

Malfoy Manor was cold - as it usually was in the winter. Dreary, as the dark shadows didn't make one smile.

The Dark Lord was waiting in the drawing room, his eyes assessing me. I was sure my Occulmens were up and bowed slightly in respect to him.

"My Lord," my father greeted. "You have called for us."

"Yes, yes I have. You see, I've gotten wind that the vampires Orpha was sent to retrieve only left her because Dumbledore asked for them."

My eyes widened in surprise, "So they were Dumbledore's friends, perhaps, my lord?"

"That is my thought, exactly," he nodded. "Severus, I ask that you step outside while I talk to Orpha."

My father nodded, stepping out of the room. The door slammed behind him.

"Orpha, my dear, what is your hopes for the cause?"

"I wish for nothing more than your success, my lord," I told him strongly.

"How charming. And you are... involved with the young Malfoy, I understand?"

"My Lord, yes. We began dating at the end of September."

"I do hope you will not distract him from his mission."

I nodded slowly, "I will not, my Lord. You can be sure of that."

"Very well," the Dark Lord drawled. I glanced up to see his red eyes stand out against his pasty face. He was smiling, showing off his nubby teeth. "I am very impressed with you, Orpha."

"Thank you, my Lord."

What was he getting at?

"You do understand I am quite sympathetic about my punishment for not retrieving the vampires. We were quite blindsided with the news that Dumbledore had already reached them."

"I understand, my lord. And if I can say, I am very sympathetic to the situation as well. If only I had been sooner, perhaps we would have taken the vampires onto our side."

"Yes, if only," the Dark Lord's eyes sparkled as he regarded me. He turned suddenly, making his way to the large marble fireplace. I watched him curiously as he poked around in the fire with a red-hot fire poker. "You see, Orpha, I find you an asset that you are not in my ranks..."

"I assure you, my Lord, I am loyal to you."

"Would you vow to me to prove it?"

"Of course, my lord," I answered, but I was panicking on the inside. Vow? What vow?

With a flick of his wand, I was bound to a chair, my body tied to the back, my arms tied to its arms, and my legs to its legs. The Dark Lord turned and brandished the white-hot poker and only now did I see what was on the end. The Dark Mark.

"While my male subjects are required not to scream, I find that the female Death Eaters found the pain to be too much."

I kept my expression calm, but my heart was pounding. "My Lord, I would never scream from a gift you would have bestowed upon me. I am most honored."

He regarded me coldly before stepping fowards and I could feel the poker before it touched my skin. I sucked in a breath and bit on my lip, hard. I groaned as the nearly melted metal touched my skin. My skin sizzled, burned, and I could smell the flesh.

But it only lasted for a few seconds. I can see why Draco had bitten his lip through. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but my bonds were released, so I could touch my face. Pulling my hand away, I saw a small amount of blood coat my fingers.

My arm, however, was a different story. Where the brand was, a dark spell had started to seep through, and the bright pink skin took a very dark shape.

"Severus brews a salve to minimize scarring," the Dark Lord spoke. "Your first... official mission will be after the school year ends. I trust you can keep this secret?"

"Of course, my lord. I thank you-"

"Leave. You and Severus are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord," I bowed, before opening the door with my right hand. As soon as I was in the hall, I took my father's arm. "I'm Marked."

His eyes widened in surprise, "I see..."

We apparated back to the Burrow and I gasped in pain as I stumbled, my arm twisting slightly. The skin was still raw.

"You had best not move it much."

I pulled my sleeve down to cover the Mark, grimacing. Yes, I wouldn't move it at all.

I wiped my face, getting the blood away, as well as a few tears from the pain, and we reentered the Burrow.

"At a meeting?" the Weasley hen asked quietly.

My mother nodded shortly.

Mrs. Weasley turned her eyes to me, as did many others in the room, and she touched my shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Don't touch me," I muttered, shaking out of her grip.

She gave me a small smile, "Come, let's go into the bathroom, dear."

She guided me up the stairs a floor and into a modest sized bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and grimmaced, "I really could learn to be prettier in pain," I muttered. I splashed my face with water before glancing at Mrs. Weasley. She just watched me, handing me a towel to dry my face.

I did so and then rolled up my sleeve. It was worse than it was a few minutes ago. Now bright red and bruising. "This mean I go to Azkaban?" I asked her. No bite in my voice. Just a soft tone.

"Depends on what you do."

I smiled sadly down at my mark, "I've never wanted to kill anyone... No one deserves to die."

"It's apart of life."

"Except for that bastard," I spat. "The Dark Lord has ruined Draco's life, he's ruining mine..."

"So Mr. Malfoy is marked then."

I swallowed, "I never said that."

"It's okay to protect him, Orpha. The course Mr. Malfoy takes determines his fate, as it does yours."

"He doesn't want to kill," I told her quietly. "He wants to be the good guy. He told me he's had enough bad guy stuff... He wants to change... He wants to be a good guy..."

"Then help him."

I slammed my hand on the counter, "I'm trying! I don't know what to do!" I cried. "He doesn't let me in! He does for five minutes and Potter's eavesdropping on our conversation! He doesn't feel safe anywhere! He wants me to save him, but I don't know how! I don't know what to do! I don't want him to get lost in the Dark Side. I don't want him to be a bad guy! What am I supposed to do? Kidnap him? Send him to America? Erase his memories? I'd never do that..."

She gave me a sympathetic sigh, "Why don't you just... help him?"

"If I knew how to do that, do you think I would have waited this long to do it?" I spat at her. "I'm trying. I can't do it with Potter constantly breathing down our necks! All he does is spy on Draco. He doesn't Draco at all, and I know he has no reason to, but Draco's done nothing to him this year. Five years of hate may cloud Potter's judgement, but are Draco and I really the worst people in the school? Bell gets cursed and suddenly, Draco's accused... It's a serious accusation, one I take offense to. How is Draco supposed to change when he's being accused of doing bad?"

I closed my mouth at my outburst and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sorry..."

"What your saying is... due to Harry constantly bothering Draco... Draco feels the need to defend himself, show off, even?"

"Yes!" I told her. "Draco's a prideful person. He has a lot of pride and it kills him just to admit his favorite color. I still don't even know what it is and I've known him for nearly my entire life. Why can't Potter just leave us alone?"

"Maybe Harry's worried?"

I snorted, "You heard Potter earlier. He's more concerned about the 'bad people' than he is about himself. He's shown he's more concerned harming someone's reputation than even Slytherin's are. He's more like the Dark Lord than you think."

She sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but Harry has had a hard life. He was hurt that you had his mother for all his life."

"That is no reason for him to say thing things he did," I muttered. I tossed the towel on the counter, "Thanks for the talk, Weasley."

She gave me a soft smile, "Anytime, dear."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door, nearly expecting to see Potter standing at the other end.

"I'm surprised," I drawled to myself. "Potter isn't eavesdropping. Perhaps the world is ending."

I muttered to myself as I walked down the stairs, and nearly ran into my mother. Her concern touched me for a moment, until I saw Potter's green eyes watching us from across the room.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Fine, mother. The Dark Lord... chose me."

She gasped, before her arms enveloped me. I stiffened in surprise. My mother was a very affectionate person, but I hadn't recieved a hug from her in years. Slowly, I hugged her back with one arm, awkwardly. "Everything's going to be alright, dear. I promise." She pulled away, kissing my forehead, "Does it hurt?"

"As long as I don't move it..." I shrugged awkwardly. "I do not feel as though I should... stay longer than necessary."

She nodded, "Yes, it's almost late. I'll-"

"No," I cut her off, downcasting my eyes. "Why don't you stay here? I'm thinking of going to Malfoy Manor for the night... I'm supposed to go there tomorrow anyway, I figure I'll just stay an extra night. I'll grab my things from home and...?"

"If feel that's necessary," my mother said quietly. Her green eyes watched me in concern as I nodded. "Then I'll tell your father. You look as though you need some rest."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She kissed my cheek and gave me another small hug before whispering, "Be careful, Orpha."

"I will, Mum," I promised. "You too."

I took the Floo powder and called, "Lirio Manor!"

I was engulfed in green flames.

An hour later I was standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, waiting for the house elf to return with Narcissa. I had the elf notify her of my arrival.

I could hear heels clicking on the marble and the beautiful woman greeted me.

"It's great to see you," I told her.

"You're early," she told me, but a smile on her face.

I shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood. Thought might as well. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Draco will be happy to see you..." She glanced down the hall nervously. "He's not here at the moment. He's in Paris. But he'll be back in the morning, probably."

"Oh, okay," I gave her a smile to show it was no big deal. She began to lead me up the stairs, and we passed the dining room to my left, overlooking the front garden. "Why is he in Paris?"

"Hmm?" she asked absently. "Oh! He wanted to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Oh..." Christmas was in two days, so I didn't question her. But I also knew Draco had finished his Christmas shopping three days before break. Maybe it was a mission?

As we neared the guest quarters, there was a sharp thwack. I jumped in surprise, expecting to see an elf bowing and apologizing profusely. But Narcissa grabbed my arm, "Come, this way."

"What was that?" I asked her, keeping rooted in my spot.

"Oh, just a silly elf," she laughed nervously.

I shot her a look that clearly said I didn't believe her and set my trunk down. I moved in the direction of the dining room and stopped at what I saw. Through the crack in the barely ajar doorway, I saw Draco on the ground as his father stood atop him, his cane raised to strike Draco once more.

Draco said nothing, nor did he try to defend himself.

Lucius struck him once more in the back, "How dare you not have your task already completed, Draco!" Lucius hissed. "He'll kill us all! He'll torture us and murder us in our beds-"

"It's almost done, father," Draco said shortly.

"But it's not done!" Another thwack. I jumped when I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. Narcissa was closing her eyes painfully. She tried to guide me away, but I shook her off.

"You can't just let him," I whispered nearly silently to her.

"Lucius is not a force to be reckoned with," she said back nearly a quiet.

I sighed in disgust and shoved open the door. Draco glanced at it in surprise and leaped to his feet when he saw me.

"Get out," Lucius snarled at me.

"Actually," I said slowly. "No."

"Get your whore out of here, Draco," Lucius spat at his son.

"She's not a w-" Draco started, but a sharp thwack to the stomach sent him doubling over in pain.

"You will kindly step away from my boyfriend," I told Lucius stiffly. "Now."

"Or what, Orpha? You're going to tell your father?"

"No," I said simply. I cast a stunning spell at him, and stepped to help Draco up in the same moment. Only, I didn't expect Lucius to dodge the spell. The cane cut across my cheek painfully.

I spat out some blood on the Malfoy's priceless white rug. "No one touches my face," I threatened darkly.

Lucius raised his cane, again, but Draco stepped in front of me. "Look, this is my problem, father. I'll deal with her and we can continue this chat later."

The cane lowered and Lucius glared at me, "I expect you back in ten minutes, boy."

Draco didn't reply as he practically dragged me from the room.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he threw open my bedroom door.

"I came early because my mother and father are fighting," I lied. "Are you alright?"

He didn't meet my eyes, "Fine. Stay here, please?"

I grabbed his wrist, "No. Don't lie to me. I know you didn't run into the Whomping Willow, Draco. I've known since then..."

He swallowed, "Why didn't you say anything."

"If you wanted to tell me, you would have," I told him.

He stared at me a moment, surprise in his eyes. I could see a dark bruise forming on his cheek and I touched it lightly. "Just, stay here."

"I'm making no promises, Draco. He shouldn't be hurting you like that..."

He sighed, "I'm really sorry-"

"For-" I started to say, but he stunned me. I was frozen against the chair by the door, as he walked out and locked it behind him. Ugh, how dare he!

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	18. Chapter 18

The loud thwacks and the cries of pain brought tears to my eyes, but I could not fight the spell he had placed on me. Draco was a tough person. He took pain. Those weren't his cries. No, they were Narcissa's. It hurt me to imagine her as the one being hurt.

She was like my second mother. I loved her dearly.

Slowly, the thwacks slowed and then there was silence.

My door opened and I stared at a battered Draco as he entered. There were more bruises on his face and a lot more layering his arms. I didn't even want to think what was under the shirt. Especially after I spotted blood seeping through his dark blue shirt.

He released me from the spell I was under and I immediately went to my trunk, digging around until I pulled out a salve.

Silently, Draco sat on the edge of the guest bed and pulled his shirt off. He knew what I was doing.

We sat in silence for fifteen minutes while I gently rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"When we were on the Astronomy tower, I saw the imprint of the snake from your father's cane. And the Malfoy symbol," I answered quietly.

"Pitiful, isn't it? That I don't defend myself."

"I know it'll only get worse if you do," I told him quietly. "How long?"

"Since I was six," he said equally as quiet. "I had seen an injured bird in the yard from my window... I went outside to find it, and when I did, I tried to nurse it back to health." I smiled at that a bit, rubbing his shoulder blades next, gently as the potion worked its way through his skin, and then more firmly as the bruises started to disappear. "My father spotted me and told me that only Gryffindor's did that. He killed the bird. And then he beat me."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as he winced.

"I'm used to it," he admitted.

"I'd ask you to lie down, but I don't want you to hurt yourself," I told him quietly. But he was already moving until he was lying face down on my bed. I hesitated briefly before climbing over him and straddling his side, careful not to put any pressure on him.

"If you wanted me on your bed, Orpha, you could have just asked."

"I'm a Slytherin," I told him, smirking. "I'm sneaky."

"Why are you here early?" he asked. "You weren't supposed to be here tonight..."

"My parents," I reminded him. I paused. "Okay, that's not true."

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Stupid stuff."

He nodded into my mattress, his head turning to the side so he could watch me with one eye. I shifted lower and started to rub his mid-back. He stayed silent, his eyes watching me.

"You're really good at this."

"I read a book on massages," I told him. "I thought it'd help with the sex appeal."

"It's working," he smirked.

I smiled at him and reached for the jar, rubbing a bit more potion on my hands before continuing. "My mother is Evangeline, right?"

"Yeah..."

"She's not," I told him. "She's Lily Evans."

"Okay, so she changed her name," Draco said slowly.

I shook my head, "Merlin, I know you're going to hate me, Draco... I don't want you to hate me..."

"I'm not going to hate you. What are you trying to say? She's a Mudblood?"

I swallowed, "Yes..."

My voice was quiet and broken. I had grown to care for Draco these past few months and the idea of him rejecting me because of my mother's heritage hurt me, more than I'd ever admit.

"Oh..."

"Lily Evans is also... more well known than you think."

"It does sound familiar," Draco said slowly. "Is she a musician."

I shook my head, "No... She's as tone-deaf as I am."

"Okay... then what's wrong?"

I got off of him, "Flip over."

He did so and I got back on top of him. He swallowed at the position, but I didn't make any suggestive remarks. "Orpha, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "You're going to hate me..."

His hands caught my wrists, which were massaging his pecs, and he made me look him in the eyes. "Orpha...?" He wiped a tear from my eyes.

So I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed him. I kissed him long and full of remorse. I kissed him like I'd never kiss him again. When I pulled away, I ducked my head so I wasn't looking at him. Instead, I stared at my hands, bound by his own on his chest. "Lily Evans married James Potter..." I swallowed. "Potter's my half-brother."

He froze and I pulled my hands from his grip. "That day, where Myrtle thought I was killing Potter, I thought I was going to. But he handed me this picture. It was my mother... and she was dancing in the snow with this guy that looked like Potter. I thought he'd charmed one of my father's pictures - stole it. But Dumbledore came, took us to his office... and he told me that my mother was Potter's mother too... And that my father had gone to Godric's Hallow after the Dark Lord's fall... And he checked to see if she was alive. She was. Potter was dead. Harry Potter was gone. My mother found me and she went with my father." I got off of him. "I'm so sorry... I had no idea-"

"That's why you wanted to get drunk, isn't it?"

I nodded, "I didn't want to have to comprehend... Deal with it."

He sat up slowly, "Am I going to get my massage or are you going to sit here apologizing?"

I glanced at him in surprise, "What?"

"Do I get a massage or no?"

His face, while bruise, seemed to be smirking in amusement. "But... but-"

"You didn't know. We couldn't control our parents. And since Snape's your dad, I reckon you're alright."

"Alright?" I questioned, offended.

"Well, you could be Potter's full sibling," he told me. "That'd be far worse."

I nodded, climbing back on top of him, and pushing him so he was lying down. "I guess you're right..."

"So I don't care," Draco said quietly. "Just don't expect me to be best friends with him."

I snorted, "I can't even stand the git, what makes me think you can handle him?"

He laughed richly, making me smile, "So... does your mother know?"

I nodded, "She just found out today that Potter was alive. Well, Harry Potter. The James bloke died for real. She's with him now..."

My hands reached his abs, and while I relished the feeling, I glanced at him for confirmation. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't looking at me. "She's with Potter?" he asked.

"My father took her there... But you can't tell anyone."

"Not planning on it."

I sighed in relief and slowly started to massage his abs. They were rock hard. Merlin, he did work out. The bruises on his chest were slowly fading the more I watched them. My hands stopped where the bruises stopped and I moved back up his chest. "I was with them."

His eyes flew open, "What?"

"I was with my mother and father. We were at the Order... I don't know where it is... I wasn't told, but..."

"They didn't kill you?"

I shook my head, "No. I mean, they weren't even hostil. Well, Potter was, but the others seemed to be expecting us."

He closed his eyes as I moved to his arms, "My father was upset because I hadn't finished the cabinet."

"The thing at Borgin and Burkes?" I remembered. "What's that got to do with your mission?"

"I have to bring Death Eaters into the school," he told me. "And then I have to kill Dumbledore."

"Do you know how many people will be in danger?"

He nodded, "A lot."

I moved to his other arm, silent. By the time I was down to his Mark, I glanced at him, "How fond are you of risks?

He smirked, "I believe I was the one to ask you that."

"Are you fond of them?" I asked him.

"This one's turned out pretty great. So yes, I'm quite fond of them." His gray eyes watched me. "Why? What are you planning?"

"What if we took a risk so daring? So stupid? So... dangerous?"

He regarded me warily, "I'm not getting married just yet."

I smacked his chest, "Not that. This is different. What if we ... we just took off? What if we stopped listening to the Dark Lord?"

"You're going to get yourself killed talking like that," he said immediately.

I bit my lip, "You don't have to kill anyone. I don't have to kill anyone. . . We don't have to be bad people, Draco. What if we went to the Order?"

"You're mental," he told me.

I took his left arm and stared at the mark before revealing my own, my sleeve rolled up. They matched perfectly. "Would you? Would run away with me?"

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	19. Chapter 19

We regarded each other silently, and he tried to determine if I had lost my mind.

"Where would we go? No where's safe anymore." His gaze dropped to my mark and his fingers ghosted over it silently, "It's fresh," he observed.

"It happened two hours ago," I told him. "I know no where's safe, but it's safer than here... I was thinking the Order."

His reaction was immediate. I was on my back, and he was hovering over me, "You're going to get us killed."

"I talked to Mrs. Weasley," I told him, my heart in my throat. "I told her I was terrified. She was cleaning the Mark, so it wouldn't get infected... And..."

"Did you tell her I was marked?"

I shook my head, "No, no, I swear-"

"Dammit, Orpha!" he groaned, tugging his hair as he flipped over so he was lying next to me. "They won't have me. I'm a Malfoy. They hate me."

"They hate me too," I told him. "But they were rather nice. Lupin even coaxed me into a conversation."

"Do you know reckless and stupid this is?"

I swallowed, "I know. I just... I can't do this anymore, Draco. I can't be the person that's expected to kill and like it. I've never killed anything before. No insect... no animal... It's not in my nature. I just want to know if you're with me or not. If not, I'll go on my own..."

He was silent, staring the ceiling above me. "You're barking, you know that?"

"I know," I said quietly.

"When do we leave?"

I gasped and flipped onto my side, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, really."

"Oh, my Merlin," I whispered, and I kissed him full on the mouth. He smirked against my lips, kissing me back. "Tomorrow morning?" I asked him. "Before Christmas."

He hesitated, "He'll kill my mother..."

I faltered, "That's right... Um..."

"She's the only mother I have, Orpha..."

"I know," I sighed. "I'll think of something... Maybe a shopping trip? A spa day?"

"She just went to the spa."

I swallowed, laying back on my back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that of you..."

"It's not your fault," he told me. "It's the Dark Lord's."

"I still asked it and I shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you did," Draco told me. "You gave me hope, Orpha. That's more than I can say I've had in a while."

"You don't deserve to be in this position."

"This is karma getting back at me for being horrid in school," he told me.

"I don't believe that," I told him quietly. "You're just in an unfortunate situation."

"Right, and what are you in?"

I lifted up my Marked arm, "I'm just unlucky."

"I think you're brave," he told me. "You get the Mark... you don't even show how much you're in pain. And just two hours after facing the Dark Lord, you talk about deserting."

"I sound like a coward," I told him. "Not brave."

"No. I disagree. If my mother wasn't involved, I'd leave tonight, Orpha. I really would."

I bit my lip, "I know."

"Just, don't leave without me. I know it's a lot to ask... but I don't want to go through this alone."

"You won't," I promised.

When the clock in the hall rang, we were staring at each other. His fingers suddenly touched my face and I found they were wet.

"Your bruise is getting worse."

I let him rub it into my skin and found that his rough hands were actually quite comforting. He then started to rub it into his own face, but I took over. "Everyday," I told him quietly. "Everyday so far this break, I worried constantly. Worried you were okay. Worried you were alive. Worried you had died. It tore me apart, more than I expected."

"If it's any consolation, I swore I would be dead too."

It didn't comfort me, so I touched his cheek gently, watching the bruise fade, "I'm really starting to care for you, Draco, and it scares me to death. I've never... I've never cared for anyone before."

He gave me a soft smile, "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't already care for you."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. He kissed me softly, not full of need, but just... us. I returned it, more than happy to just be here with him.

And that's all we did all night. Was enjoy the company of each other. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	20. Chapter 20

I awoke to Draco's arms around me Christmas morning. We had barely left each other's side since the incident with his father.

I buried my head into his warm chest, breathing in his scent. Mint, aftershave, and a hint of french cologne.

"Happy Christmas," he murmured to me.

"Happy Christmas," I returned.

We stayed there for another hour before I squirmed away because of my need to go to the bathroom.

When I returned, Draco was sitting up on my bed, his hair disorderly. I knew I looked a mess, but I had used the mirror in the bathroom to fix myself up. "You look a mess," I told him, smirking.

He rolled his eyes, "I was thinking..."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking," he repeated, smirking, "That you're opening my present first."

I rolled my eyes, but grabbed his wrist, pulling him from my room, and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Your tree," I said like it was obvious.

"Oh," he laughed.

His tree was in the ballroom, decorated with fire-repellant candles. Only magical flames lit them up. Gold and silver ornaments - real - decorated the bare branches.

Draco handed me one of the few presents underneath. I was actually surprised by how little there were. It was small, not at all like the present he got me last year - a box full of air. He had claimed that it was precious air, as he had breathed it. I hadn't been amused.

"If this is a loch of your hair," I told him, "from your precious head that I should be honored to be granted with-"

"It's not," he laughed.

I tore off the silver paper, gently pushing it to the side, "A... block of wood?"

He rolled his eyes, taking it from me. "Not just any block of wood." He flipped it over and I saw a small crack in the wood.

"A cracked block of wood?" I guessed. "Um, thanks?"

He smirked, "Touch the crack."

I slowly did so, unsure of what this would do. And the piece of wood promptly turned into a map. A map of the world.

"What is this?" I asked, amazed at the magic it took to make.

"I picked it up in Romania last time I was there," he told me. "You get a drop of blood," he told me, and held his finger over the map. "And you drop it onto the map. And it'll permenantly remember it until you don't want it to. And look." A drop of blood fell from a wound he must have made and landed on the map. It absorbed and he pointed with his uninjured finger to the far corner. "My name and color shows up there. I'm red," he winked.

"Is that for your favorite color?" I asked, surprised.

He smirked, "I know. Is it?"

I bit my lip, "I'm serious. I have no idea."

"I perfer maroon."

I smirked, "Gryffindor on me?"

He rolled his eyes, shoving my shoulder, "It's the color of blood."

"Right," I smirked at him, shoving him back. "Thank you, I love."

"That way, if we ever get seperated, you'll know where to find me."

"How I do I get it back to wood?"

"You fold it once," he said simply. "And it'll only open to your touch."

"What about polyjuice potion?"

"If you're using the polyjuice, then it'll work for you. But if someone tries to be you, it won't work."

"Spectacular," I told him. I kissed his cheek, "Mine next."

I handed him an object under the tree that was a bit bigger than my own.

"What is it?"

"That's the whole point of opening gifts, Draco," I scolded. "Open it."

He tore open the paper and tossed it aside, glancing at the object.

"You did not."

I smirked, "Maybe."

He stared down at the season pass for Bulgaria's team. And below them was a gag gift. How to be the Good Guy. He chuckled when he saw it and set it down. "You're awesome. Thanks."

We finished opening our gifts and then he insisted upon a celebratory drink for the holidays. I agreed.

He broke out the rum and poured himself and I a glass. I raised it, as did he, "To us."

I smiled at him, and repeated, "To us."

Our glasses clinked just as the door burst open. Lucius was there, and Narcissa in his arms. He tossed her inside, not seeming to see us as we were on the other side of the dining room. As Narcissa fell, she whacked her head on the large wooden table. I knew it wasn't a good hit. She'd be seriously hurt from that force.

Lucius raised his cane, the snake head up, and began to hit her with it.

"Father!" Draco barked. Lucius paused briefly, seeing us advance on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating," Draco said shortly. I pointed my wand at Lucius, causing him to lower his cane slowly and step away. Draco knelt beside his mother, seeing her injury. Blood was seeping from her black and white hair. A head wound. Shakily, he touched her neck, "I-I can't-"

My wand still pointed at Lucius, I knelt beside Draco and felt Narcissa's wrist for a pulse.

There was none.

I swallowed, closing my eyes a moment as I murmured a prayer.

"You bastard," Draco spat at his father. "You killed her!"

"She's merely faking it," Lucius spat.

"She's not," I said flatly. "She has no pulse. She's lost too much blood..."

Lucius grew pale, "No, she's faking it."

"She's not!" Draco shouted at him. "Are you happy now? Look what you've done!"

The Dark Lord arrived, hearing the rukus, and assessed the scene. Draco's wild look in his eyes, Lucius looking pale and shaky, and my solemn face as I tried to sooth Draco.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord, Narcissa Malfoy is dead," I said quietly. "Draco and I were having a drink to the holidays and Lucius threw her in, my lord. She hit her head on the table as she stumbled. She died from the impact."

The Dark Lord regarded Narcissa with cold eyes before turning to the Malfoy men. "I see. Lucius, I believe we should... discuss a few things. Draco, clean this up."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said stiffly, nodding to the Dark Lord.

As soon as Lucius and the Dark Lord were gone, I joined Draco at his mother's side.

"She's dead," he said as though he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly. I waved my wand and the blood disappeared from the white carpet. He took her pale hand, shaking his head.

"She's already cold."

"Let's have the elves put her in the crypt, okay?" I said gently. "That way she'll be safe."

He nodded, snapping his fingers. The elf appeared and started to wail as he spotted his dead Mistress. "Mistress! Oh, Mistress!" the elf sobbed.

"Clean and dress her, and place her in the crypt," I told the elf softly.

"My Mistress!" The elf wailed. He touched Narcissa's hand and she disappeared with the elf. Nothing was left to even show she died.

I touched Draco's shoulder, but he didn't acknowledge it. We sat in silence for a while, no movement except for the grandfather clock ticking as the seconds passed. Digs alerted us of the hour change, but we didn't pay attention. I grieved with Draco as we sat on the rug. His eyes never moved from the spot of his mother.

When the clock chimed noon, he took my hand, lacing our fingers together. Ding. Eleven. Ding. Twelve. Then silence.

Suddenly, we were moving. He was dragging me behind him, but I didn't dare ask him where we were going. He was angry. He was upset. He was heartbroken.

We came to his bedroom, on the other end of the house, and he let go of my hand, grabbing his trunk, throwing it on his bed, and then he started to throw things into it.

"You said you can get me out of here," he told me, his voice harsh.

"I will," I told him.

"Then let's go."

Now? I didn't question it. I folded the things in his trunk as he threw them in, making room for more things. He set the season passes and the book I had given him just a few hours before into his trunk. He slammed it shut, me barely having enough time to withdraw my hands, before shrinking it, shoving it in his pocket, and taking my hand again.

We were in my room only two minutes later and I threw everything I had brought with me into the trunk I had. My books. My homework. Everything I even considered touching. The piece of wood Draco had given me was last to go in, and I shut my trunk, locking it, before doing the same as Draco.

I gripped his hand. "Are you sure?"

He only nodded, his eyes dark, wild, but sad. I tightened my grip and apparated.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	21. Chapter 21

Draco had been sitting on my bed for two days. I only barely coaxed him to eat, but he didn't move. When we arrived at my father's home, he admitted he wasn't ready to go to the Order just yet. I took him to my room, instead.

I knocked on the door with the sandwich on a plate. There was no reply, so I opened the door.

"I have a sandwich for you," I said quietly.

Draco didn't acknowledge my arrival.

I set the plate on my nightstand, before sitting beside him. "If you want to talk..."

There was no answer. I sighed quietly, "Mum and Dad wanted to see you, but I told them to leave you alone."

He just stared at his clasped hands that dangled from his knees. I touched his arm slightly, expecting him to draw away. But he didn't move. I rubbed his arm in what I hoped to be a comforting gesture.

"I wish things were different," I told him.

He nodded slowly and I gave him a small smile. "Come on, eat something. You haven't eaten all day."

I handed him the plate and he took the sandwich slowly. I watched as he ate it all and then took the plate. "Would you like another?"

He nodded.

"I'll be back," I told Draco.

I made my way to the kitchen, spotting my parents in the living room having tea. I made another sandwich, jumping when I saw Draco in the doorway as I turned around.

"Draco..." I looked him over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said. He made his way over to me and I handed him the plate. He took the sandwich. "Thanks."

"Draco... how do you feel?"

He didn't answer until after he finished his sandwich. I took the dirty plate, putting it in the sink.

"I'm fine."

I threw the plate down, causing it to shatter, "No! You're not fine! You've been sitting in my room, sitting there and just... just staring at the wall, Draco! You're not fine! Don't lie to me! I want you to talk to me! I want you to tell me what's going on! I want you to tell me how you feel!"

Draco watched my outburst, "I'm... okay."

I relaxed, "That's better."

Draco sank down onto the kitchen stool, "I haven't really accepted it."

"I know," I said quietly.

The next thing I knew, he was looking at me with tears in his eyes. Draco Malfoy never cried.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," I told him. "You can punch some walls if you want," I offered.

He gave a shakey laugh, "I want to."

I gestured to the wall to my right, "All yours."

He sank back down on the stool. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything," I told him. I touched his arm, "That's the glory of pain. We don't have to do anything. Because it'll always be there. We just decide how much it hurts."

As a tear spilled over, he looked away from me. "I hate being weak."

"You aren't," I promised. "No one can just... do what you did. She was like my second mother. I loved her too..."

"You haven't cried," Draco muttered.

"Because I'm more concerned about you," I admitted.

He jerked his arm and wiped his face. "When can we go to the Order?"

I kissed his cheek gently. He glanced at me and I cupped his face, using my thumb to wipe away a stray tear, "My father said as soon as you feel ready. They're informed of our intent...They know the reason. Nothing's guaranteed, especially Potter being nice. But I figure my mother on our side, he'll be fine."

He gave a small smirk to that, "Bet Potter's going to love this."

"He doesn't know, actually," I told him. "I figure a surprise will be best."

"Can we go tonight?"

I nodded, smiling brightly at him, "If you want to, sure."

He nodded, "It'll take my mind off things."

I kissed him gently, pulling away, "Alright. I'll go tell dad."

"Can I come with?"

"I'm not leaving you alone," I said simply. I took his hand and guided him to the living room. My mother looked up in surprise.

"Tonight, father," I told Professor Snape. "We'd like to go tonight."

My father regarded us with a blank expression before nodding, "Very well. Clean yourselves up... seperately. I'd like to leave in an hour."

"We'll be ready, sir," Draco said quietly.

I let Draco take a shower, as he needed one desperately. I had taken one only a few hours before. I fixed my hair, redid my make-up, and then brushed my teeth. Draco changed after he got out of the shower, and I ruffled his hair, smirking.

"It looks better messy," I told him.

"Too much like Potter," he muttered.

"You gotta be on familiar ground somehow," I smirked.

He protested to the messed up hair, but kept it in the end. "Ready?"

I fixed my red lipstick, before nodding, "Beautiful?"

"You know you are."

I smiled, "I know."

Glad that he was a little back to normal - though I knew it'd be a very long time before he actually was - I took his arm and led him down the stairs. My father and mother were dressed and ready to go as well. My mother took Draco with her as she apparated. My father and I were only a few seconds behind them.

I ran my hands across my skirt, flattening out a few wrinkles.

"Women," my father muttered.

I smirked, making sure my hair was perfect, before my mother knocked on the door.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley greeted us. "Severus! Lily! Do come in! And Orpha, pleasant surprise-Mr. Malfoy?"

I took Draco's arm, "He's with me."

Her hand shook, but she opened the door, "Of course. Come in."

Draco and I exchanged a look, before I led him over the threshold.

"I'd like to ask for wands to be surrendered," I stated. "We'll give up ours if you give up yours."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "A reasonable request. Come in, take a seat. The Order will be here soon."

I pulled Draco and myself to the far end of the table, farthest from the door.

I heard pounding steps on the stairs, "Is that Remus, Mum?" Weasel's voice called. "I've been meaning to ask him-" He stopped as he entered the dining room and spotted Draco and I. "You!"

"Ronald Weasley, put down your wand!"

I smirked at Weasel, his face turning red as his mother grabbed his wand from his hand. "They're here for Order business!" she scolded him. "Away. And tell the others to stay away."

"Why is Malfoy here, Mum?" he cried. "He's a Death Eater!"

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you he wasn't, Weasel. Do as your mother says and leave us."

So he did, in a furious scramble as he called up to Potter, "Malfoy's here, Harry! Mum's gone mental, I tell you!"

Mudblood Granger appeared next and took a seat a few seats away from Malfoy and I. I regarded her with indifference before turning back to Draco. "Just... be yourself... but not yourself."

He smirked, glancing at me, "Don't want me to scare them away?"

"I mean," I rolled my eyes, "Don't let them try to get to you. They're going to try to push your buttons. My father warned me earlier, but I forgot to tell you."

"Thanks for the advanced notice," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I elbowed him, "Shut up."

Slowly, they filed in. Order members from Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and England alike. They all didn't seem surprised to see me. My mother sat beside Draco, giving him a comforting smile, but Draco was tense beside me.

"And if they kill me?" he whispered under his breath.

"They surrendered their wands," I told him. "No one's dying."

Mad-Eye Moody walked in and I watched him as he stared at us before clanging his staff against the stone floor. Draco cringed slightly at the sight, and I took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"This Order meeting begins," he gruffed out. "Snape, what's the meaning of this?"

"They came to me, wishing to join the Order," my father said coldly. "I hardly denied them."

They barely glanced at me, instead looking at Draco, "And boy, why do you want to join?"

Draco swallowed, visibly intimidated by the man that had turned him into a ferret just a few short years ago. "I can't do it, sir."

"Can't do what?"

Draco ducked his head for a moment, seeming to draw strength that way, before meetig Mad-Eye's eye, "Kill Dumbledore. Kill anyone, for that matter."

"He's gone soft," a croaky voice muttered.

I turned my head sharply to spot Mudungus Fletcher, scum bag of both sides. I grimaced at him, "Look who's talking. Fletcher, you haven't even bathed in months. How many bottles of cologne have you used to hide your scent?"

"Shut up, girl," he spat at me.

"Enough, Fletcher," Mad-Eye spat. He turned his attention to Draco. "And why not?"

"Do I have to have a reason to not kill anyone?" Draco questioned, his tone a bit stronger. "My father just killed my m- my mother two days ago. That's a pretty good reason to me."

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes, glancing at Albus Dumbledore as he strode through the doorway, "I once knew a boy, Draco, that made all the wrong choices," he said in his whimsical tone. "I'm glad to see you aren't turning into that boy, and instead making the right decisions."

Draco swallowed, "I've never wanted to be who my father shaped me, sir. I've always been.. been trying to find a way out. I couldn't find any until Orpha mentioned something about the Order."

I nodded, "I wanted out too. I knew that the Dark Lord would ask something of me I couldn't do. I'd rather die nobly than die a coward."

Draco nodded, "My mother was the only thing that was keeping me there. If I didn't kill Dumbledore by the end of the school year, and let the Death Eaters into the castle, he'd not only murder me, but my mother. I couldn't... now that she's gone, I can do what she wanted for me. What I want for myself."

"Very well... we'll deliberate."

Mrs. Weasley ushered us out of the dining room and into the kitchen. "Stay put," she instructed. "We shouldn't be long."

I nodded and was surprised when one of the twins came out of the room. "I'm to make sure no one kills you," he winked at us.

I nodded slowly, sitting on one of the kitchen stools. Draco sat beside me, his head falling into his hands. I knew he was tired, as he hadn't exactly slept in the last few days. I barely got any sleep watching him and making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

And we began our wait.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	22. Chapter 22

We sat there for hours, really, waiting and waiting for an answer. You could hear nothing, but a pin drop. My head slid off my hand and almost hit the table, but I woke myself up in time. I must have drifted off.

I glanced at Draco to see that he was blinking himself awake.

One of the twins, I didn't know who, was sitting there, watching us with curiosity. I sighed and crossed my arms in front of me, before burying my head in them. Maybe I could get a few minutes of sleep.

"Tired?" the twin asked.

"We haven't slept in two days," I answered, my voice slightly muffled.

"Since you escaped?"

"Yes, I can't fall asleep," I told him. "Nightmares."

"Come on," he sighed, standing. I raised an eyebrow, but he only walked into the living room, gesturing to the sofa. "Go on, the both of you."

He was offering the couch? I nudged Draco and he jerked in surprise. "Come on, let's go on the couch."

He nodded, getting off the stool. The twin stepped back as I lowered myself on the couch. I narrowed my eyes, "Did you prank this? Because I swear to Merlin, if you did then I will always know which twin is who-"

"No, I'm being hospitable," he replied, his tone layered with mock offense. "Besides, George has all the products on him, so I don't have anything to prank with."

"Oh," I said, yawning. "Sorry."

He sat down at the sofa across from us and stared at us.

It unnerved me to drop my guard around them, but I did it none-the-less. Only five minutes after sitting down, I was out.

I don't remember having any dreams, but I must have moved because when I awoke - hours or minutes later, I knew not - I was resting my head on Draco's shoulder. It was dark outside, the curtains drawn, and only the fireplace was shining as the wood crackled.

Fred Weasley, as I assumed it was him since earlier he referred to George Weasley being in the other room, was awake still, reading a book.

"They're still talking?" I asked groggily, my hand smoothing my hair almost immediately. What? I liked to look good.

"You two are quite the debate," he stated. "They just started talking about Malfoy five minutes ago."

I groaned, "How long have they been talking?"

"Five hours."

I sighed and yawned yet again, my head falling back on Draco's shoulder. My stomach gave an embarrassingly loud growl.

Weasley smirked, "Oh yeah, you missed dinner." He had a wand - which didn't comfort me in the least - and a plate of food floated from the kitchen, landing in front of me. I took it slowly, staring at the food. Potatoes. Roast. It looked really good, actually. "Mum saved you and Malfoy a plate."

"Oh, well thanks," I said, using the fork on the plate to take a bite of the roast. Delicious - though I'd never admit it.

There was a silence as he went back to his book and Draco was still out beside me. I set the plate down, but it automatically rose and went into the kitchen. "Wow," I murmured. I relaxed back into the couch, my head returning to its spot, and I closed my eyes. I was asleep again before I knew it.

When I next awoke, I noticed there were people watching me. My eyes slowly moved to the intruder to find Potter and his goon, Weasel, staring at me.

"See something?" I asked smartly.

They just glanced at each other smirking.

I lifted my head off of Draco's shoulder, to find he was still asleep. I watched him a moment, glad to see how calm he was, how peaceful he looked. I allowed a smile to come across my lips before I glanced at the Weasley twin. He was asleep, the book covering his face. I rolled my eyes.

The door opened suddenly to the dining room. I touched Draco's arm, gently shaking. "Draco-" I whispered.

He shot awake, his entire body jerking alive. "What?"

Molly Weasley stepped out, tired, but obviously relieved deliberations were over. She smiled at us, "Great news. We've agreed to allow you into the Order."

I gave a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across my face. I turned to Draco, "I told you they wouldn't chuck us in Azkaban," I teased. He rolled his eyes, accepting the kiss I gave him.

"However," Mrs. Weasley stated. "There are conditions."

My good mood instantly deflated, "Oh?"

"You are to stay here with the Order so we can watch you for a probationary period. To be honest, that's what took the longest to agree on," she laughed to herself. "And secondly, you are to not have contact with anyone outside the Order, that is, until you go to school again. While you are at school, Albus will be placing monitors on your mail and you will be monitored there as well."

I nodded, "Oh, that's fine... I don't talk to anyone really, anyway."

Draco nodded, "I have no one to write."

"If that Dark Lord pesters either of you, especially you, Draco, let someone know. Preferably Severus, as he can be talked to without anything being suspicious. We'll deal with some issues as they arrive."

"But the vow that Severus was placed under with my-"

"Has been lifted," Molly assured him.

"How can you be sure?"

"We tested Severus and he was able to perform them all without any difficulties," Mrs. Weasley assured us. I sighed in relief. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, there is a room for you on the fifth floor. My son- Oh! Ron, there you are. Can you take Draco to your room?"

My eyes widened, "Uh-"

"What! The ferret is not sleeping in my room." Ron cried.

"Hermione has already agreed that Orpha will be sleeping in her and Ginny's room, and we have no spare room, Ron-"

Potter's smirk sobered quickly at the thought of having to share a room with Draco. "Mrs. Weasley, I really don't think that's a good idea. He'll murder us in our beds."

"No excuses," Mrs. Weasley insisted. "None of you will have your wands until the end of break, so there will be no murdering, no hexing, no duelling, and no fighting. Is that clear?"

Draco and I nodded immediately, but the Weasel and Potter were more hesitant. "Good," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, they give you any trouble, you come straight to me. I don't tolerate rudeness in my house." I felt my cheeks burn a little in shame at that. "Well, Orpha, let's get you situated, alright? Hermione, dear?"

"Coming!" I heard the Mudblood's voice call. She appeared a moment later, her tiredness evident on her face.

"Take Orpha to her room, please. She looks tired."

"My things are-"

"Ah, yes, Lily will be sending them over in the morning, no need to worry."

"Thank you," I told her, standing. "This means a lot to us."

"I know," she smiled. "That's why I fought hard for you dears. Now, off to bed, all of you."

Granger led the way, opening a door on the third floor. "This is us. Your bed's over there. Mrs. Weasley added it while you and Malfoy were asleep."

I spotted my new bed as one that was not touched. A dark blue cover lay atop a firm mattress. The soft pillow was golden in color and I found myself asleep as soon as my head touched it.

I was finally safe... Safer. I just hoped I had saved Draco as I had been trying all along. He was all I cared about keeping safe. . .

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	23. Chapter 23

On New Years, I took Draco to the corner of the room, where both of us sat between the fireplace and the wall. I dropped my head on his shoulder.

"It's been a crazy week," I told him.

"I still don't comprehend anything that's happened."

I gave him an eye roll, "I'm starting to think you don't comprehend anything."

"Hardly," he snorted. "I know something at least."

"Five!" I heard the Weasley's shout from the kitchen, where they were all getting drunk.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Three!"

"Oh, you know..."

"I don't."

"One!"

"I love you," he said it in a barely audible whisper. I glanced at him in surprise, but his lips crashed on mine before I could conjure some response.

His hand dug into my hair, pulling me impossibly closer and I found my own hands wind into his short locks.

"Happy New Year!" I heard voices cry. Weasley fireworks went off in the kitchen, streamers threw down confetti. I pulled away from Draco.

"I love you too," I said quietly. I meant it. He was the first person I cared about besides my parents. The first person that I could be myself around. The first person that I didn't care if I died for.

"Happy New Year," he told me.

"Happy New Year," I returned.

And he kissed me once more. When we pulled away, I touched the bruise on his cheek - that although I had used the salve, this one insisted on staying. "Does this hurt?"

"Only if someone touches it," he smirked.

I tapped his cheek lightly, innocently, "Oh, well, I'll be sure to tell people not to touch it."

"Frigid," he muttered.

I laughed, "You know it."

He took my hands, kissing my knuckles softly, "I'm never going back there."

"I know," I said quietly. "Your father's a right bastard."

"I think he lost it," Draco told me. "You know, after the Dark Lord fell... I don't think he's in his right mind-"

"Draco, you can't defend his actions," I told him quietly. "He beat you. You defend him and he won't learn."

Draco sighed, "I think he broke a rib that time."

"Draco!" I gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You worry too much," he smirked.

I smacked his shoulder, "You worry too little! I have to balance it out! Draco, why did you tell me your ribs hurt?"

"It wasn't-"

I groaned in frustration, "I'll be back."

I flew up the stairs, digging around in the trunk my mother had dropped off three days before, and grabbed a potion. When my feet carried me down the stairs, I could still hear the Weasley's in the kitchen celebrating. Draco and I didn't feel like celebrating so we had snuck away to sit in near silence - of course the Weasley's were background sounds.

"Here," I handed him the potion.

"You sure do have a lot of healing potions," he mentioned.

"I like to stock up just in case," I smiled. "And a case happened."

He rolled his eyes, downing the potion, before grimacing. "Oh, yeah, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "It hasn't even started healing yet, you big baby."

"I am not!" he said hotly.

"Are too," I insisted. "There," I said when he winced. "All better."

"I'll kill my bloody father," he muttered.

"As long as I can watch," I winked.

He nodded, kissing me gently, "I can't sleep," he admitted.

"Draco!" I scolded, yet again.

"I can't. I close my eyes and there's my father beating... my-my mother. Or my father laughing over her dead body... I can't sleep because of it."

"What if I asked Mrs. Weasley, or Mum, for a dreamless sleep potion?" I asked.

He didn't answer, staring just over my shoulder. I snapped my fingers and he glanced at me. "No. No, I'll be fine."

I sighed, "Fine. It probably doesn't help that Potter or Weasel want to kill you in your sleep."

"Another reason I can't sleep," he admitted, sighing. He leaned against the wall, his hand running through his hair. "I can almost hear them planning to suffocate me."

"They'd never do that because they know they'd go to Azkaban," I told him simply. "And Azkaban isn't pretty."

"Neither are you," he smirked.

I gasped, "How dare you! I am beautiful, thank you very much!"

But he just laughed, and I found myself laughing with him. Whatever it took to make him feel better, even if it was at my expense.

I don't know how long I sat with him before Potter suddenly appeared. I jumped, causing Draco to spot where I was looking.

"Spying again, Potter?"

Weasley appeared a second later, "Oi, he has good reasons."

"And what's that?"

"You're obviously Death Eaters," he glanced down at our exposed arms. I hadn't even thought to cover them... I owned no longsleeve pajamas as I was always warm under the covers.

I frowned and looked away, "Yeah, well, we didn't have a choice."

"You say no."

"You say no to the Dark Lord and you're dead, Weasel," Draco spat. "You say no while he binds you to that chair, and he makes sure those ropes strangle the breath from you. You say no while he places the brand on your skin, and he'll burn it clean through your arm."

"Oh," Weasel look pale and obviously not what he was expecting. "Well, I'd rather chose death than join him!"

"And some do," Draco said flatly. "Too many, do. I have too much life ahead of me to say no."

"You'll have that forever," Potter said.

"We know the consequence when we take them," I told Potter. "Brands never leave the skin. They're always there, always a reminder." I glanced at my Mark. "An ugly reminder, mind you."

"You don't mean... an actual brand, right?" Weasel asked, looking a little green.

"Just out of the fire," Draco added.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Weasel breathed to Potter. "Do you know how much that hurts? No person in their right mind would chose that!"

"You don't chose," I snapped. "You're standing there, talking. And he starts to ask if you're loyal. And He's like, 'Are you willing to vow it?' and I, unthinkingly, said I would. And the next thing I knew, it pressed against my skin."

"He asked if you'd vow it?" Draco said surprised. "He flat out said, 'Will you take a Mark to prove your loyalty?' and my father was standing right behind me so I said yes."

"Bloody hell, talk about bad home life," Weasel muttered. "I don't even want to degnome the garden for mum, let alone would I take a Mark because she was standing there."

"You'd be surprised at what you do under pressure," I muttered.

"Why aren't you partying with the others?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Draco shot back at Weasel's accusing tone.

"Mum was singing songs and trying to get us to sing with her," Weasel muttered, ears burning. I smirked. "Decided to high tail it."

"And spy on us?"

"I don't trust you," Potter said flatly.

"We don't trust you either," I told him. "You've given us no reason."

"Nor have you."

I laughed, glancing at Draco, "No reason? Just that we've given up everything in coming here. Walked back on everything we've known... yeah, you're right. Maybe a ceremonial sacrifice will convince them. You have any chickens?"

Ron shook his head quickly, "No! Uh... I'm sure that won't be necessary."

Draco smirked, "Good because I don't like getting my hands dirty."

Draco and I glanced at each other before breaking into laughter. The confused duo muttered something about psycho's and walked away.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	24. Chapter 24

The next day was our last 'official' day under Order surveillance. Mrs. Weasley had just finished dinner and I asked her for permission to sit on the front stoop.

"As long as you don't go too far, dear, then that's okay."

So I opened the front door, and gasped. Mrs. Weasley, who had been standing behind me, gasped as well.

"What is it, Molly?" Arthur Weasley's voice asked.

Bellatrix was setting fire to the lawn, cackling loudly. She always was a twisted, twisted woman.

I turned away from the door, "Wands?" Arthur ordered.

"Uh-"

"Wands, Molly!" I snapped.

"In the freezer," she said faintly.

Instantly, Arthur Weasley thrust open the refridgerator and handed me a box of wands. "Find them. Give them their wands."

I nodded, plucking Draco and I's out of the pile, before grabbing Potter's. He was on the landing last I saw him.

On my way up the stairs, he ran past me.

"Potter!" I barked. He turned around and I tossed his wand at him. "Don't do something stupid."

"Thanks," he muttered, taking off downstairs. I could see Lupin and Tonks at the door, staring at her. Enchantments prevented her from seeing the residents of the Burrow, but she could see the actual Burrow.

I came across Weaslette a second later, running down the stairs. I stopped her, digging in the box for her wand. She grabbed it before I could and ran off.

I found Draco on the landing, staring at the lit lawn. I passed him his wand.

"Not as safe as we thought, huh?"

I nodded, "She can't get any closer. She's only at the edge of the wards..."

"Right, and when the wards fail?"

"They can't get in," I told him.

"They?"

I nodded to the field, "Greyback's here."

I saw Tonks and Lupin try to get rid of the flames, as they were slowly getting closer to the house. Weaslette ran out of the wards. Draco groaned. "They're stupid, you know that?"

"They aren't my kids," I told him simply.

He rolled my eyes and I continued my climb up the steps. Weasel was sitting on his bed, eating chocolate. "Chin up," I snapped. "Bellatrix and Greyback are here."

I tossed him his wand and he was instantly on his feet. Shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth, he was out of his room. I glanced around me, rolling my eyes at the dirty boys room, and spotted Draco's bed as clean, folded neatly, and very... him. The other beds were unmade, clothes strewn about. I didn't blame Draco for not falling asleep.

I glanced in the box and saw that only a few other wands were left. Molly's being the one I recognized.

I made my way back on the ground floor and found Granger. She took her wand from the box before taking Mrs. Weasley's and handing it to her. That was all for wands.

I set the empty box down and went to Draco's side by the window. "So... where's Potter?"

"Decided to run off after Bella."

"Of course," I said flatly.

After a nerve-wracking fight, the crazy psycho lady and the wolf disappeared. But Mrs. Weasley was pale, shaking, and insisted it wasn't safe at the Burrow, though the Death Eaters hadn't even breached the wards

That was how we ended up walking across the three acre yard, to a friend of the Order's home. No one really knew who it was, except for Arthur and Molly Weasley. I was happy to note even Potter was in the dark.

The home we stopped at was ... humble. Homey. Something I had never truly experience. My own home was a sixteenth century gothic manor that honestly creeped me out. This was a small cottage - though small would be pushing it as it was quite large. There were flowers under the windows, a white picket fence. Almost too good to be true.

As soon as I saw the occupants, however, I knew it was.

"Welcome," the blonde haired man said, his age not much older than thirty. His accent was faintly British, with a distinctly American accent on top. "Come on inside. It's hardly safe." As he stepped aside and we passed through. I thanked my lucky stars that I had strawberry blonde hair and black eyes. Thanked them like I had never had them before.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Weasel asked.

The handsome blonde man smiled at them, "Right, where are my manners? My name is Carlisle Cullen."

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, right, Carlisle, these are my children, Ron and Ginny Weasley," Arthur Weasley said, nodding to the two red-heads.

"Harry Potter," Potter nodded to Carlisle.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Mudblood smiled at Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes turned to me and Draco.

I swallowed, "Orpha Cazeal Snape." My tone was uninviting and cold. Carlisle's smile didn't falter as he glanced at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Great to meet all of you," Carlisle said. "My wife, Esme, is in the kitchen-"

"I'll go join her," Mrs. Weasley smiled before disappearing. I raised an eyebrow and watched her leave us to the leeches.

"We have plenty of room for all of you," Carlisle was saying. "Some of you may have to share with my own children, as they have spare rooms."

"Hey! I'm Alice!" a chirpy voice said. I groaned, of course. Chirpy. How could I have forgotten? The pixie shook all of our hands - except for mine as I just nodded my head at her. I didn't want my scent to rub off on any of them. I wanted them to not find out. "It's great to meet you! Ginny and Hermione are bunking with me!"

"Awesome," Ginny smiled.

Next, Emmett Cullen walked into the foyer/sitting room. "Cullen. Emmett Cullen," he winked at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "The pleasure is not mine," I told him.

"O...kay," he said slowly. Draco didn't seem amused either at Emmett's clear flirt with me. "Um... Draco Malfoy's bunking with me."

"Don't kill him, dear," I smirked to Draco.

Draco smirked back, kissing my cheek as he shrunk his trunk and stuffed it in his pocket, "No promises."

I giggled, biting my lip at him as he walked over to Emmett, as Granger and Weaslette were standing with Alice.

When Rosalie arrived, I knew I was bunking with her.

"Rosalie," she stated, glancing at us all. Her gaze landed on me. "Orpha?"

"Me," I returned evenly.

"You're with me."

"Joy," I muttered.

Jasper appeared, taking Potter and Weasel. I smirked at Draco.

"You know," I said as Rosalie and I walked to her room. "I don't like vampires."

She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at me, "I don't like humans."

"Not really human, so I don't really care," I smirked. "Nor do I care if you like me."

"I don't like mean people, either."

"Lucky for you, I'm just honest," I glanced at her to see she wasn't amused.

Opening her door to a scarlet red room, I glanced around. Two beds were pushed against opposite walls. She sat down on one so I set my trunk on the other. "You smell familiar," she stated.

"I smell delicious, I know," I smirked. "Refrain from biting me."

"No, have I met you before?"

"Never seen you before, so I'd say no," I told her, opening up my trunk and rearranging a few things that had moved. "Are you going to keep pestering me or can I make out with my boyfriend?"

"The blonde kid that looks kinda sick?" Rosalie asked.

I glared at her, "You'd be sick too if your mother died."

Her face cleared and she looked a little guilty, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You obviously don't think," I snapped.

Suddenly there was piano music. I grimaced, glaring at the wall beside me, where the music was coming from. "That's my brother, Edward. He... went through a bad breakup."

I snorted, "Let me guess, obsessive? Thinks he's every woman's dream but he's not?"

She sighed, "No. He's a nice guy. When Dumbledore asked us here, he had to break up with this girl he was dating. She was perfect for him. Sweet, kind. I hated her, she was human. But she held this family together."

I raised an eyebrow, "He still sounds like a tool."

"He's not."

"Whatever. If he plays that all night, we're going to have some issues, blondie."

She sighed, "He won't. He always plays it the same time as when he broke up with her. He wrote the lullaby for her."

I raised an eyebrow, "He sounds a little too hung up over this girl. She was too good for him, wasn't she?"

"I thought so," she muttered.

I smirked, "Well, good news?" I glanced at the wall. "He might be gay. Bad news? I might break the piano in the next thirty seconds."

She seemed amused, but I wasn't kidding. I wanted nothing to do with them.

The song stopped abruptly and there was a loud crash.

"Now that was not me," I laughed to myself.

I could hear pounding footsteps and the next thing I knew, a black eyed Edward was staring at me.

"Bella..." he breathed.

And then he kissed me.

Now let me just explain my thoughts: What in Merlin's name does he think he is doing!

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	26. Chapter 26

My wand was pointed at Edward's forehead as he shot across the room, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" I snapped. "Now I have to explain to my boyfriend why some vampire bloke is making out with his girlfriend. And believe me, my boyfriend doesn't do jealous, he just goes straight to revenge."

I shoved my wand into my knee-high and flipped my hair over my shoulder, making sure it was perfect. I gave a sigh of disgust as I saw the broken Edward. "So, you're...Edwin, right?"

I was playing with them, and it was really fun, but the depressed look on Edward's face made it hard to poke fun at when he didn't get riled up.

"Edward," he said quietly. "Why can't I read your mind?"

I blinked at him, "I'm a Occulmens. I block my mind Legimens... and you, apparently."

"Do you know the name Bella Swan!" he gasped hoarsely. "Please, do you know where I can find her?"

"Sounds like a Mudblood name," I told him. "I don't know her. Why don't you try looking for her where you last saw her?"

"She's not there!" he gasped. "She's gone! Where is she? Why can't I find her? She's my mate... she's my love..."

Okay, he lost it. He's absolutely bonkers.

"Right... you didn't tell me he was insane, blondie," I glanced at Rosalie to see her frowning.

"Edward, why don't you-"

"She smells like her," Edward whispered. "She smells like Bella..."

There was a questioning look from Rosalie, directed at me. "I think it's just the magic, Edward. They all had the same smell."

"Then Bella's not my singer?" he asked. "She's not my mate?"

"I don't think so, Edward," she walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "But she's probably a witch, I've gathered."

"You have to help me find Bella!" Edward insisted to me. "I love her and I'll never forgive myself for how I left her!"

I blinked at him, "Yeah. Me and romance? Doesn't work. My boyfriend and I aren't hopeless romantics. We kiss, we sleep together, we talk. No giggly stuff. So... I'm no help for you. Ask someone else. I'm finding Draco."

I only opened the wrong door twice - once it was a bathroom, the other it was Jasper's room - the Golden duo was not amused. Draco's new room was directly across the hall. I smirked as I saw him sitting on his bed, staring at the posters of Muggle sports.

"What in the world is this stuff?" he asked.

"American Muggle sports, I've gathered," I told him. "Where's your roomie?"

"Went to suck the blood of that pixie girl," he shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't ask. What are you doing here?"

"Escaping my roomie," I smirked. "And finding you. My neighbor attacked me."

"What!"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen. The brother of your roomie, I'm guessing. He was mental. Started to kiss me, and when I threw him across the room, he muttered about Bella Swan being gone and how I smelt like her and how I had to help him find her." I sent Draco a smirk. "Do you know a Bella Swan?"

"Can't say I do," he smirked back. He had connected the dots. And he started to kiss me, long and deep. "Had to get his smell off of you," he explained.

I laughed and kissed him once more before pulling away. "I told Rosalie I sleep with you... want to scoot over?"

He did so without a second of hesitation. As we began to kiss - and I knew we were going a lot further than we've ever gone with each other - the door opened.

"Woah, man, no girls in the man cave."

I pulled away and glanced at the door to see Emmett standing there. I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Says who?"

"Me," he said simply. "Owner of the room."

I smirked, taking Draco's hand. "Fine. We'll go to my bed."

"Rules dictate you can't do a girl, or boy, here unless doors are locked and roommate agrees."

I groaned, "Fine." I turned to Draco, biting my lip seductively, "I'll see you on the train."

When I exited the room, I could hear Emmett say to Draco, "Your girlfriend is hot and sexy. How long you been dating?"

"Since September," Draco replied coldly.

I managed to avoid Cullen - Edward Cullen- for the rest of the duration at the Cullen's home. On January third, we said our goodbyes - in my case a round of glares - before we got in the Floo and headed to the Kings Cross Station.

It was decided Draco and I would arrive later than everyone else, so we did so. We waited a good thirty minutes before I went first. I couldn't stand being in the Cullen's homey presence another second.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	27. Chapter 27

So many questions. I stared at Millie and Pansy after they bombarded me at dinner, "Draco and I went away for a little while. Did you know that St. Petersburg is freezing this time of year?"

"We heard about Narcissa," Millie said quietly. "It was in the paper. Lucius and Narcissa. I never would have guessed."

"The Prophet? What did it say?" I asked, noticing Blaise and Draco were having a conversation and weren't paying attention.

"Lucius beat up Narcissa something fierce," Pansy told me. "And when she tried to defend herself, he killed her. Horrible. How is Draco holding up?"

I shook my head, "Numb the first few days. He wanted to go away right after he found out... so we went to Russia and we just stayed in my city home there. I think it really set in a few days later."

"Well, Lucius is back in Azkaban," Millie told me. I raised an eyebrow at that. "People say the Dark Lord won't get him out this time because he's messed up one too many."

"No doubt about that," I nodded. "You ask me, he deserves it for what he did to Cissy... She was a great woman."

"She was," they agreed.

Thankfully, they didn't know about Draco and I's desertion. It made me think, maybe the Dark Lord didn't even know.

That wasn't good.

Well... it was good, just not for us when they found out.

I jumped in surprise as we began our walk to the cold dungeons when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to spot Alexis Smith, a classmate in the same year as I. She had light brown hair that fell just to her shoulders and light green eyes. She was pretty... but I was prettier.

"Yes?" I asked, smirking at the only girl I ever got along with in my year.

"So you'll never believe who I ran into in the hall on my way back from dinner," she started.

"Late, as always, I assume," I grinned.

"You know it," she said stiffly. "And guess."

"I don't know, Quirrel?"

She snorted, "You're funny when you don't want to have a conversation. No, a vampire."

"Oh?" I asked, my heart rate increasing. They followed? Wonderful...

"And I will say it was rather a hot vampire."

"Alexis!" I scolded. "They're vampires!"

"I know. But he was still hot. Golden eyes," she sighed. "Copper hair..."

Edward? Gross.

"Alexis, don't get hurt, but have fun," I laughed.

"Oh, I will," Alexis promised me. I grabbed Draco's arm, causing Alexis to smirk at me as she recognize the look in my eyes. I pulled Draco away from the crowd and leaned up so I could whisper in his ear. "Room of Requirement... Five minutes, yeah?"

He nodded slowly and I placed a featherlight kiss on the shell of his ear before pulling away with a smirk.

I disappeared up the stairs, determined to get there first to set up the room. That room was the greatest thing anyone had ever shown me - well that Draco had shown me. I came to the wall and a small door appeared. I disappeared within it, smiling at the single bed that sat in the middle of the room. Nothing romantic, which was perfect. I shed my robe, and played with my hair, perfecting it once again.

I smirked as Draco slid through the door and I ran a hand across his shoulder, "Let's have a little fun..."

He nodded and we started a long night of fun.

Near the end of our stay in the Room of Requirements, I noticed a change in Draco. He was relaxed, completely in comfort.

"You feel better?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Loads." His arm slid around my waist and pulled me to him. "Keep me warm."

I laughed, "Really? Keep you warm?" I rolled my eyes, "Keep me warm. You have all the covers."

He flicked his wand and the plush furry covers covered my naked body, providing me with warmth. "How did you know?"

"That you needed this?" I questioned. "When we were at the Cullen's and you were staring at those posters. You desperately needed to stop blaming yourself. And I couldn't think of any way how to stop you. So I had to make you see that you deserved to have a moment to your happiness in a time of grief... It worked, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't blame myself... I just wish I had gotten her out when you said something."

"We can't dwell on what ifs," I told him. "No one knows we left. They all think we're still loyal."

"I know, Blaise mentioned we left. I heard you say St. Petersburg so I told him where we went. And he said that he might be called this summer and asked for advice."

I frowned, "I don't like Blaise, but... that's not something I want to happen to him."

"I don't want it to happen to anyone."

"Me neither," I sighed. "I miss before the war... before expectations hit a high... I miss who I used to be, a little."

"I don't," Draco said. "Miss the me before the war, that is. Or miss before the war. It wasn't pretty for me. You had a good childhood."

"You did too," I insisted.

"I did not."

"Okay, you did... Who had a billion galleons at the age of five?" I asked him.

"Money doesn't buy happiness, Orpha," he insisted.

"Not happiness, but you did have a good childhood. I mean, did you not fifty first kisses by the age of fifteen?"

"That's different," Draco laughed.

"And you had me over in the summers. We had fun, didn't we?"

"Of course we did."

"Childhood is what you make of it," I told him. "Not what happens."

He kissed my temple, "I love you."

I smiled, resting my head over his heart to hear it beat, "I love you too."

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	28. Chapter 28

I, myself, didn't run into the vampires until Easter. Alexis was pretty chummy with them, it seemed, as she was with Edward, giggling and flirting openly.

Draco and I were walking down the abandon corridor on the third floor, which also happened to be a shortcut to our Arithmancy class.

"So the vampires are here?" he asked.

I nodded, "They seem to be... guarding the castle."

"That's ... unfortunate," Draco muttered. "I mean, I get they don't trust us, but to have vampires?"

"I know..."

"Do you think they'll figure out you're their Bella Swan?"

I laughed, "I am no longer their Bella Swan. They know what they need to. If they don't find out about my mission, the better. I don't really want the Order on my head."

"And if they do find out?"

I grimaced, "Edward's going to be fawning over me, desperate for me to date him again. But I'm not. I didn't like him. He was so... Hufflepuff."

"The one time I saw him," Draco said slowly, "He looked a lot like Diggory, didn't he?"

I bit my lip as I thought. "Yeah, I guess he kind of does. I've never noticed that before."

"He looks like a priss."

I laughed, "He is. Well, Alexis seems quite taken with him. It's depressing, really."

There was a giggle upahead and I glanced at Draco, before picking up my pace. A few yard away, Alexis was standing with her back turned as she talked to someone.

"Alexis, I swear to Merlin, if you're flirting with Nott again, I might just have to-" my voice cut off as I saw Edward Cullen behind her. "Oh, Cullen, right... Alexis don't break skin," I smirked.

She spun around, "Orpha!"

"If I knew you liked being bitten," Draco drawled. "I would have bitten you a long time ago."

I laughed, "Now he bites me."

"You like it," Draco smirked to me.

I smirked back, "Would I ask you to if I didn't? Come on, we're going to be late for Arithmancy."

"Oh! Bye, Edward! I'll see you after class!"

I gave a groan of disgust as she kissed him noisilly and flounced after us.

"You're too disgusting to watch," Draco told her simply.

"You and Orpha just don't like being sugary sweet," she defended herself. "It's not my fault."

"Googley eyes creep me out," I muttered.

"You two creep me out," Alexis insisted. "You may love each other, but everyone else just sees platonic friends."

"That's because what we do behind doors is private," Draco defended us. "Not for others to see."

"Unless we want them too," I added.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you guys love each other and are like touching all the time when people aren't looking," Alexis said quickly. "It's just weird."

I rolled my eyes, "I've never liked public display of affection, Alexis."

"Well, I do," she smirked. "It creeps out the single people."

I snorted, "Thank Merlin I'm not single."

We were on the second landing of the Arithmancy tower, three from the top, when Alexis stumbled.

"Stupid loose bricks," she muttered. "You know, for all the money us purebloods pay for tuition, and some of the pureblood families," she added when I raised an eyebrow. "You'd think that they'd fix the problems this school has."

"I only pay half what you pay," I told them, smirking. "You know, since I'm a second generation half blood. I reckon even Dumbledore is a pureblood surpremist when it comes to money."

"He's a pureblood," Draco said. "Of course he is. His family's darker than the Weasley's were."

On the third floor landing, Alexis stepped on a crumbling brick once more. "Really?" she cried. "I hate this school! It's trying to kill me!"

I just laughed, "Come on, Alexis. I think you're just clumsy."

"I am no-ahhhhh!" she cried as she went tumbling backwards. Draco and I spun around to see her falling, falling, and falling down the three flights of stairs. Spells ran through my head. "Arrestum Momentum!" I called, a white spell shooting out of my wand. But the damage was already done. She was lying motionless on the ground of the first floor landing.

My feet went down the stairs faster than I knew was physically possible. She was alive. I could tell by her moans, but her neck... her neck was at such an odd angle.

"Don't move," I instructed. What little I knew about healing kicked in. Neck wounds were tricky. You couldn't heal them with a broken bone potion. No, they could pinch the spinal cord.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

"Um... We can't move her. Go get Pomfrey," I told Draco. "I'll... I'll stay here-"

Alexis groaned, "It hurts. Freakin' bricks!"

I gave a small laugh, "And I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind. Now will you stop squirming? Draco went to get Pomfrey-"

Draco was back a second later with the elderly healer. She took one look at Alexis and sighed, "I can't heal her. She's broken three vertibre and to reallign them would kill her... I'm sorry."

Alexis's eyes widened, "No! No, I'm not-"

"Wait," a voice said, stepping onto the landing. I glanced up to see Carlisle. "We can change her and I can guarantee her survival... She's Edward's true mate..."

I nodded, backing away a few steps from her. "She's all yours."

And I watched as Carlisle Cullen leaned over Alexis and bit her neck. It didn't feel real. It didn't look real. My best friend was... turning into something I wanted to steer clear from. A vampire.

I was going to be so late to Arithmancy...

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	29. Chapter 29

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower," Draco told me. "I hear that Venus is going to cross paths with Mercury. Once in a lifetime."

I laughed, "Alright. Is this another Astronomy project?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "But I gotta get my Astronomy assignment from Blaise, because someone made me miss it."

I smirked, "Don't act like you didn't want to skip with me."

"See you in ten?"

"Roger," I winked.

So I walked to the Astronomy Tower, but stopped when I heard voices. Pausing on the steps, I heard Potter and Dumbledore talking.

"Someone is coming, Harry. You must stay hidden. No one can know you're here-"

"Sir-"

A hand clasped around my stomach and I squirmed. I hated it when Draco did that. But when another hand clasped around my mouth, preventing me from scolding Draco. My eyes widened in fear and I struggled against their grip.

"Stop moving, girlie," a harsh voice whispered. I stiffened in fear and struggled against the man's grip. Not him...

He pushed me up the stairs and I gasped as I was thrown to the ground.

"Don't speak, girlie," Greyback spat. "One word that's not allowed and I'll feast on you."

I nodded in understanding, glancing at the stairs where Draco would walk through.

"Mr. Greyback, Mistress Lestrange, Miss Carrow," Dumbledore's voice greeted. "What a pleasant surprise. I believe we should take this to my office, don't you? Miss Snape, please get off the ground."

"She stays on the ground," Greyback spat at me. I stopped my movements to stand up immediately.

"Hey, Orpha!" Draco's voice called.

A hand gripped my neck and pulled me up. I barely had time to stiffle my cry of pain. "You tell him that we're up here and you're dead, girly," Greyback growled at me.

"Up here, Draco," I said in a small voice. "You're about to miss it."

"Good girl," Bellatrix smirked at me.

I felt tears in my eyes, and my heart was beating erratically against my chest. What were they going to do?

Draco's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and I struggled against Fenrir, but he clamped his mangy hand over my mouth and refused to let me even make a peep. When Draco appeared, he immediately froze, seeing the scene.

"Come, Draco, we're on a bit of a tight schedule," Bellatrix hissed. "Kill him!" Draco stepped a bit further onto the tower's platform. "NOW!"

Draco's eyes flitted over to the Headmaster, and I could see how shocked he was.

"Kill him or we'll kill her," Greyback spat at him.

"No!" I gasped as his wand dug under my throat. "Draco, don't do it. Don't listen to them."

"I'm surprised you got past the vampires," Dumbledore stated, and I knew he was stalling as Draco hesitated to take out his wand.

"I took care of them," Greyback snarled.

"Eight? That is remarkable, Greyback."

"They're knocked out at the other end of the castle. They won't make it here in time," Fenrir smirked, looking me over. "My, Orpha, you've grown."

"Filthy werewolf," I spat at him.

"Ah, ah," he chided. "I wouldn't talk like that in front of your headmaster. Or he might give you detention."

Draco's eyes darted between the headmaster and I, as if he was chosing.

"Draco, don't," I whispered. "Don't do it. You're better than they are."

"The Dark Lord will be interested to find that little Miss Snape isn't as loyal as we all thought..." Bellatrix cackled. "Does your father know?"

"I don't trust my father," I spat at them. "I know he's loyal to the Dark Lord. Why would I tell my father I deserted?"

"Do it, Draco!" Bellatrix shouted, walking closer to him. Draco was shooting looks still, but his wand was raising at Dumbledore. "NOW!"

"No."

Draco swiveled around, seeing my father. I swallowed. Oh, no. They all thought the Vow still worked for my father. They all thought he was under the Vow. Draco and I knew better.

My father's eyes landed on me and he glanced at Greyback in disgust. I struggled against the werewolf's grip, but didn't move far.

"Stop moving, girl!" Greyback spat at me. The echo of his words rang throughout the Astronomy Tower's rafters. My eyes filled with tears.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said.

"Avada Kedavra," my father said coldly, flicking his wand at Dumbledore. Immediately, the Death Eaters started to disperse. Greyback gave me a good face lick before dropping me on the ground. Draco stood there, watching Dumbledore fall back and over the rail. And then he rushed to my side, helping me to my feet.

I shoved him off of me, beating his chest with my fist, "How did they get in here!" I cried at him. "Did you bring them in here? Did you do the mission anyway?"

"No!" Draco insisted, grabbing my wrists so I could stop beating them. "I had no idea they were here! I swear, Orpha. I didn't know."

A sob left me before I covered my face with my hands, "My own father... I didn't think he'd... perhaps he's not as loyal as we thought..."

"I couldn't... I was going to, but I knew... I couldn't have lived with myself if I did," Draco said quietly.

"Potter," I gasped. I spun around and looked around, "Potter? Where are you?"

In a shimmer of fabric and space, Potter appeared, pale, shakey, with revenge written all over his face.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Potter spat.

"I didn't know!" I insisted. "I was on my way up to see the Venus and Mercury- I didn't know!"

"I was with Blaise for the last five minutes. We literally departed at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower steps," Draco insisted. "And before that I was with Orpha in the Common Room."

I nodded, "We didn't know," I told Potter. "He's dead... Oh my Merlin, Dumbledore's dead... They'll never believe us, Draco," I turned to face my boyfriend. "They'll never believe we had nothing to do with this. Especially with my father... my own father... my mother! Merlin, my mother would be horrified if she knew... Draco..."

"I'm going to kill him," Potter swore and charged down the stairs.

"We have to tell someone," I told Draco as he left. "We have to find McGonagall, or Pomfrey, or... or the vampires! Yes, they'll-"

"We stick together," he told me. "McGonagall first. She'll get Pomfrey, and then we'll get the vampires."

I nodded, "Alright. Let's go." Numbly, we ran off.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

Next chapter is important(:

- Wynde


	30. Chapter 30

McGonagall was shakey, but it seemed as though she knew what had happened. She disappeared after only five words of informing her of the situation.

The vampires, however, were harder to find.

"They could be anywhere," Draco gasped as we ran from the fifth floor.

"No, he said the opposite end of the school," I told Draco. "They have to be here."

On the second floor, we found Alice's designer heel, so I knew they were near. "This way," I told Draco, grabbing his arm as we turned the corner. I stopped at the sight. Seven vampires lay on the ground, in a pile, unconscious. Alexis was in the hospital wing until her transition was complete - which was in a day from now. I glanced at Draco.

"How do you wake a vampire?"

I bit my lip, "No idea."

I screamed, slapped, and just about jumped on them, but they didn't awake.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked.

I nodded, "Of course." I waited for whatever he was doing, but gasped. "OW! Draco!"

"Hey, look, it worked," Draco smirked. I glanced down at the small cut on my palm from his wand. I grumbled when I saw the vampires stirring and healed the wound before they went feral.

So Draco and I filled them in quickly.

"I don't know where the Death Eaters are," I admitted. "But they're somewhere and Potter went after them."

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, find them. Esme, Rosalie, help McGonagall, Edward, come with me. We're going to make sure students aren't out of bed."

Alice gripped my arm as everyone turned to pass, "I'm glad we found you, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I heard you and Draco talking," she said simply. "About being Bella. You two aren't as secretive as you hope. We'll talk later."

"Like hell we will, little sis!" Emmett boomed, ruffling my hair.

"I ought to hex you, Cullen," I spat after them as they left. I glared at Draco as he laughed, smoothing my hair down. "I hate vampires."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand. "Come on."

A furious brawl was brewing in the entrance hall between Death Eater and Order. I noticed Weaslette, Weasel, Granger, and a few professors throwing a good few spells. But they weren't trained like the Death Eaters were. Longbottom was passed out, unconscious, by the stairs. As was another red head - an older sibling of the Weasley's no doubt - and blood was streaming from an open wound to his face.

"Reducto!" I called. Bellatrix dodged and cackled as she engaged in a duel with me.

"Pretty little Orpha," Bellatrix cried. "Come to play?"

"Always," I smirked. "Stupify!"

She twirled, almost gracefully, out of the way. "My dear, I know you know spells darker than that."

"I'd rather not use them," I told her simply. "Reducto!"

She laughed as she missed my spell. "Crucio!"

"Levicorpus!" I cried out as a silent spell she sent at me cut my arm. "How dare you! Reducto!"

We went back and forth, dodging spells. She shot spells far dangerous than me. And while I was tempted, I did not shoot dark spells at her. I was happy to say I was proud of myself.

The Death Eaters retreated as soon as the Order began to gain the upper hand.

And there was silence.

Pomfrey appeared, elves taking the Weasley kid and Longbottom to the Hospital Wing first, and then the other people that were injured.

I was sitting on the stairs, trying to catch my breath. Merlin, I was so out of shape.

"Hey, you're bleeding," Draco's voice said.

I glanced up, relieved to see he was okay. "You are too." His lip was bleeding, but otherwise he was alright.

He touched his lip, as if surprised it was there, "Oops. Come on, let's get you to Pomfrey."

I nodded and trudged after him to the Hospital Wing. Granger and Weasel were just a bit ahead of us.

"Have you..." I started to ask, but stopped.

"Harry hasn't showed up yet," Granger told me, as if sensing what I wanted to ask. I mean, yeah, I hated Potter, but if my father killed him, I'd be sure my mother knew.

"Okay."

Madame Pomfrey was bustling around, tending to everyone at once. McGonagall seemed to be helping, as did Remus Lupin - an Order member that was patroling. Carlisle was helping where he could - though it was obvious he didn't know much about magical healing.

"I'll live," I insisted to Draco as he had me sit on the cot. He sat down beside me, looking over the wound.

"What'd she hit you with?"

"No idea," I said. "It was a nonverbal."

Madame Pomfrey tutted as she looked over the split seam on my arm. "This may sting."

I bit my lip in a silent scream as she poured some liquid onto my arm. Was not expecting that.

"There you go, dear. Sit tight and we'll check on that in a moment," Pomfrey said kindly.

"Thanks," I muttered, the pain already disappearing.

The bed across from us was vacant one moment, but filled the next. And not with a patient.

"How is Alexis?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at our visitor.

Draco didn't seem to relax at all with my poor attempt - and it was purposefully bad - to ease the tension.

"She's almost changed. We're going to take her tonight to the house in the Scottish hills so she isn't too exposed to people," Edward told me. He wasn't hoarse voiced anymore, or broken. In fact, he looked a lot better.

"Good. She's my best friend."

Edward and Draco were silent, staring at each other - as if they were sizing each other up.

"I overheard Alice talking to you... About how you're Bella."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "Bella? You mean, he's the one you 'dated'?"

I grimaced, "I thought you knew that... Look, Cullen, Alexis is your mate, I never was. My blood 'sang' to you because I was a witch and you smelt my magic. I don't like you, quite frankly, and you annoy me."

Edward blinked, "I... annoy you?"

I nodded, "Yes. You annoy me. You walked through that high school like I should be fawning over you. I was the only girl with common sense, that's why I interested you. I mean, really? I don't know what Alexis sees in you, but whatever it is, you're lucky, because I don't like you."

"Maybe you're right," Edward admitted. "I liked you because you showed no interest in me while everyone else showed an interest. And I couldn't read your mind."

"Neither can you for Alexis," I informed him.

He shook his head, "No. I can't." There was an awkward silence. "The family misses you."

I blinked at him, "Right. You said you never wanted me."

"Woah, that was him?" Draco asked me. "The guy that said he never loved you and all that stuff?"

Edward winced, "I'm sorry... I had to tell you that so you wouldn't come with."

"A simple 'we're through' would have sufficed," I muttered. "I had nightmares for weeks."

"She was tortured because you left," Draco spat at Edward. "Her father was tortured because of you. I hope you're happy."

"I would have never joined the Dark Side anyway."

"He wouldn't have given you a choice," I muttered.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Draco threatened. I smirked as Draco hexed Edward multiple times whenever a Professor or Pomfrey wasn't looking.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" Edward asked.

I glanced at Edward innocently, "You deserve it. It's minimal pain for what I've recieved for it."

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

Next chapter is important(:

- Wynde


	31. Chapter 31

My heart pounded as we ran. Running. That's all we seemed to do these days. Ever since the Burrow had been infiltrated by Death Eaters, we had been running.

I couldn't run much longer. Draco's hard breaths as he panted beside me told me he couldn't last either.

A spell shot past my shoulder, barely hitting me. I jerked out of the way and shot a few spells over my shoulder before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him on an abrupt turn to the left.

"This way," I gasped. A spell split the tree three feet from my left, causing me to duck as heavy branches swung down.

"Duck," I told him.

He ducked.

Our legs pounded faster and harder into the forest floor than they had ever been before.

"I'm going to bloody kill the Order for this," Draco panted as we diverted our path yet again.

I jumped down from a small cliff and noticed a cave hidden behind it. Grabbing Draco's arm, I drew into the shadows it offered.

"Do you have it?" I gasped.

He nodded, clapping his hand to his jacket pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the cool cave wall. And we stayed silent as we heard the footsteps of the snatchers overhead. I held my breath so my loud pants wouldn't alert them we were here. If we were caught, we were dead. It was that simple.

The footsteps paused over the cave and instinctfully, I cast invisibility charms on Draco and myself. Thankfully, the sun wasn't shining in our direction, so we wouldn't have to deal with our shadows. I saw a figure lean down in the shadow that was cast a few feet in the distance and we dug ourselves against the cave wall as they leaned down, a lumos bringing light into the cave.

I turned my head to the side, and felt it touch Draco's arm. He was beside me, at least. I could feel his breath on my hair and knew he had turned his head too. It'd be hard to explain a face shadow.

The light disappeared and I held my breath as the leaves crunched overhead. Merlin, we were so dead.

My fingers gripped the wand tightly as I prepared to fight to the death. We couldn't be caught... we couldn't.

And the footsteps disappeared. I dared a glance at the shadow of the cliff and saw that no one was there.

I grabbed Draco's arm when I felt him move. Finding his ear, which was harder than one might think in an invisible form, I whispered in a breath, "Wait."

A twig snapped a few yards from the entrance of the cave.

I felt Draco stiffen in surprise.

"Find them!" I could hear some Death Eater I didn't know shout. "Contact the others and see if they caught the Mudblood and her crew."

Did they catch Potter, Weasel, and Granger? If they did, we were so dead... Granger led this whole operation. She had the sword.

"No answer, boss," another snatcher replied.

Merlin, they better put up a good fight.

"Well, find them! Get an answer! Malfoy and his girlfriend couldn't have gotten far from here. Spread out."

"Yes, boss."

I could hear footsteps as they walked away. Five sets of footsteps. So there were at least five people.

I gripped Draco's arm tightly as they walked, and hoped, prayed more like it, that they were gone.

No dice.

"Someone search the cave!" I heard a voice shout from far away. Smart snatchers. You don't see that everyday.

My wand was ready. But I knew as soon as I said the spell, the invisibility charm would drop. We'd have to wait for the opportune moment.

I didn't recognize this Death Eater, but he was young, probably a few years older than myself, a fresh graduate. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

As soon as they were in the cover of the cave, I said the spell. "Avada Kedavra," I murmured. They dropped.

My first kill would be one I always remembered. He dropped dead, and I propped him against the wall and recast the invisibility charm on us. I slid closer to the cave entrance and dared a look out. No Death Eaters in sight.

I glanced at the top of the cave, seeing no one on top of the cliff. We could run.

I grabbed Draco's wrist and took off.

"You 'ear that?" a voice said ahead of us.

"Crap," I muttered. I turned to the right and took off in that direction. Anywhere away from here would be okay.

Draco directed me in another direction, and I could see our shadows skittish behind us. If anyone saw those, we were dead.

My grip never faltered as we ran through the woods.

"Ah!" I gasped - barely able to stop it from becoming a scream. A cliff face. Crap. Crap! CRAP!

My breath was leaving me in pants as my eyes darted wildly around us. The only way to escape them would be to jump. I glanced at the water below us.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered.

"Not right now," Draco whispered back.

My grip tightened painfully on his hand. "Don't let go."

"Never."

I took a few steps back, and then I surged forward, leaping off the cliff face. A huge lung full of air was all the preperation I had before I was submerged.

I hated vampires, but I kinda wish one was here so I wouldn't have to dive off of hundred foot cliffs...

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	32. Chapter 32

I gasped as I reached the surface, wiping the hair from my face. And it was then that I realized Draco and I were no longer holding onto each other.

"Draco?" I coughed, water pooling into my mouth as the waves crashed over me. I desperately tried to stay above water, but let's be honest. I grew up in the country, not on the coast. I had never swimmed in the ocean before.

"Orpha!" I heard his voice.

I glanced above us to see no one watching. I took the spell off. Draco was a few yards from me and I swam to him. "We have to find a beach!" I called over the crashes of the waves against the rocks. "Come on. Granger better be happy about me ruining my hair!"

"I didn't see them while we were running," Draco said, swimming at the same pace as I. Rich people didn't have the need to swim for their lives in the ocean. No, that's what a pool was for. Recreation.

"I didn't either," I admitted. "Though I hadn't been looking."

"Me neither."

"If they got them..." I sighed as we cleared a cliff that jutted out farther than the rest.

"We're screwed, basically," Draco said.

"We just need to find them," I told him. "Keep your eyes peeled for a beach, too."

We swam for hours. The afternoon sun began to get lower and lower in the sky until it was nearing late afternoon.

"I miss that freakin tent," I called to him.

He laughed, "I miss the awful meals."

My legs were shaking from the effort I had been using. My arms were sore. I couldn't go much longer. "Draco, I can't... I can't keep this up much longer."

"The cliffs can't go on forever," Draco promised. "We have to be close."

"Have we been swimming with the waves?"

"Yes. So we've gotten farther than I think we realized."

"Thank Merlin," I gasped, trudging further. The cliffs of Dover, I realized. They weren't too long. We hadn't much father, indeed.

"I'm just surprised no Muggles have noticed us."

"I put notice-me-not charms on us," I told him. "Just until we get out of the water."

"Smart."

I gave a laugh, "Yeah, well, the thought came to me."

He was silent as we trudged on past the white cliffs.

So I was silent too. My hair was soaked, salty, and my clothes clung to my skin and weighed me down. My shoes were the worst and I was almost tempted to just chuck 'em, but I couldn't - as they were my only shoes.

Granger had the rest of them.

"I really do trust you," he said after a moment. "I was teasing you back there on the cliff."

I smiled, "I know, Draco."

"I love you."

I glanced at him strangely. "I love you, too... why the sudden confession?"

He glanced at me as he continued his stroke, "I felt the need to say it."

"Well... you know I really love you, right?" I asked him. "You showed me that not all guys just want you for your body. And I learned that... I have what it takes to help someone."

"You needed to date me to prove that?" Draco asked, his tone light with surprise.

"I guess... I've never helped anyone... and when you came along, it was almost natural. I'm glad you got me to help you with your Astronomy project."

"Right... about that."

I groaned. "You didn't have a project, did you?"

"No... I did not," Draco admitted slowly.

I laughed, "Bet my mum will love this story when I tell her."

"That we nearly died, but while swimming away confessed we lied to each other to get closer?"

"Well, I won't tell her that, just... the almost dying part and the sudden confession."

"I didn't want to die keeping a secret from you," Draco told me.

I hesitated, "Nor did I... That's why I'm going to say this."

"Okay, you have the floor... er, ocean."

I laughed, "Well... You know Greyback?"

"I know you guys were a thing."

I swallowed, "Oh... And Blaise and I... Thank you for that. For telling him off that one day I tried to break up with him."

"He shouldn't have been man-handling you. It drove me crazy."

"And I wanted to take things slow with you, because I wanted to make sure what I felt was real and wouldn't change after we slept together," I told him in a rush.

He laughed, "Why do you think I didn't ask you? I wanted the same."

"You did?" I asked surprised. "Because Millie said if you wanted me for my body, you would have just straight up said it, but I figured after I told you that people would play with me, you'd get in on the game too... and I was terrified, really, that all the guys I knew would be eliminated from my list of eligible bachelors because of it... So I'm glad that we didn't really end up like that."

"We've been together for a year and a half now," he said. "Isn't that insane?"

"It's the longest relationship I've ever been in."

"I sure hope so," Draco laughed.

I spotted a beach up ahead, "Hey, you see-"

"When this war is over... will you marry me?"

My sentence died in my throat at his interruption. I glanced at him in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't see you down on your knee, flowers strewn about," I teased.

"I thought we didn't do romantics," Draco smirked at me.

"We don't, and that's why I'm saying yes."

"Thank Merlin."

I laughed, "Look, you see the beach, up ahead?"

Draco saw where I was pointing and nodded, "Race you!"

I groaned, "I'm tired! No!"

"Come on! Final stretch!"

So I did that. I won, even if he says different.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	33. Chapter 33

The cottage, we saw, was the only home for miles on the beach front. Though, it wasn't really a beach. Smooth, warm rocks littered the sand. The only visible sand was near the cottage itself and in the dunes nearby.

As we pulled ourselves onto the rocks, we just sat there for a moment, regaining our strength and catching our breath.

"I bet we look a right mess," I muttered.

"Well, we have the locket, so I reckon we're good."

I nodded. "If he finds out what we're doing..."

"He'll hide them," Draco nodded. "Yeah, I got that too."

I glanced at the cottage, seeing the seashell roof gleam in the setting sun, "Do you think it's safe?"

"We haven't been killed yet... and no Death Eater in their right mind would live here, but it's definitely wizard. There's no Muggle machines or roads anywhere near."

I nodded in agreement, "You fit to head that way?"

He got to his feet, and I could see his discomfort as he tried to find his sea legs, "Yeah, I'm good." He helped me to my feet and I felt out of a place for a moment before I took his hand and we walked in the cottage's direction.

The door opened and Weasley came out. Bill Weasley, that is.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bloody hell, this is Order land?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you look a right mess, you both do," Bill observed. "What happened?"

"Snatchers, about a four hour swim with the current," I told him. "We were at the Cliffs... Merlin's beard, you don't know how glad we are to see you, Weasley, and that's saying a lot."

Weasley had jagged scars on his face from Greyback. I had never seen the outcome of the attack... He looked horrid, but he seemed content with it. "Why don't you come in? Fleur's here."

"Oh, the French girl, right?" I asked, briefly remembering her.

"Yes," Bill Weasley nodded. So we followed him into the cottage. It was humble, but it was also summery. It made me feel better already. "So... you just run around in the forest with the clothes on your backs, or what?"

"No... Granger had our things in that nifty little bag of hers," Draco said. "When the snatchers came, thanks to Saint Potter saying the Dark Lord's name, we got seperated. The snatchers chased us to some cave where we went invisible. We got out of the cave and just ran for it..."

"Jumped into the water and started swimming," I admitted. I pulled at my sopping wet shirt, grimacing. I muttered a drying charm, but it didn't do much. Only my hair, which was tangled, frizzy, and just... disgusting.

"Yeah, you look a right mess..."

"So you've said," I stated dryly.

"Hey, Fleur! We've got some guests!" Bill called as we entered the living room. A few chairs, a single sofa, and a fireplace. All one needed, really.

I glanced at the doorway and saw a stove and a few counters. The kitchen. Fleur appeared in it a second later, smiling at us. "Ah! Miss Snape and Mister Malfoi! Welcome to our 'ome! My, you look dreadful, Miss Snape! Come, I 'ave some dry zings you can wear. Beel, pour quoi don't you give Mister Malfoi some cloze as well?"

I followed her up the stairs to a bedroom that had pale blue paint on the walls and a sandy looking bed cover. It went with the beachy theme this place seemed to have. She presented me a second later with a towel, a pair of pants, and a flowy white top.

"Merci beaucoup," I told her, smiling widely at the prospect of being dry.

"Come, zere's a shower just zhrough 'ere you can use. Zat salt water eez dreadful to zee 'air."

I think tears came to my eyes, "You have a shower! Oh, it's been so long since I've seen a shower!" She laughed, leading me to the bathroom, and telling me to take my time, before closing the door behind her.

After washing all the salt from my hair, and the sand from my toes, I shut the shower off and changed into the fresh clothes Fleur had offered me. I took my wet clothes and folded them neatly before gathering them in my arms, careful not to get myself wet.

I didn't see Draco downstairs, and I raised an eyebrow, "Did you kill my boyfriend?"

Weasley seemed amused by this, "He's in the other bathroom, freshening up."

"Oh... Darn," I smirked. I gestured to my - well, Fleur's - clothes. "Thank you so much. If we would have been caught..."

"Death," Weasley supplied.

I nodded slowly, "It means a lot that you didn't kill us on the spot."

"I knew it was you two, mainly because I've never see you look less than pristine," Weasley stated. "And you looked like you hated it."

"I hate the ocean," I said simply.

"You're insane," Weasley retorted. "Take a seat-"

"Let me take zese," Fleur took the wet clothes from my hands and walked outside, probably to burn them. So I took a seat on the chair by the fireplace to get warm, and watched him.

"How are things with the Order?" I asked.

"Chaotic. We're dropping like flies. We've taken to meeting once a month now, to avoid being caught. And we don't contact each other unless it's for the meeting. I only know what I hear on the radio," Bill said.

I nodded, "That's all we know, as well."

"And you lot? Everyone's holding up?"

"We don't know. I mean, when we got seperated, I have know Idea if they even made it past the Snatchers. Granger's smart, so if they were caught, they probably did something, but... I hear Malfoy Manor's where they go and it's not a pretty place to be taken to when you're a prisoner," I grimaced as he too grimaced. "We've been walking everywhere, really. Mainly because your brother, Ronald, got injured a few months ago. It wasn't safe to apparate yet."

"Injured?" he seemed on full alert, his eyes wide as he leaned forward.

I nodded, "We, uh... we broke into the Ministry, as I'm sure you've heard, to get something... something Potter needed. Well, we got it, but Yaxley grabbed Weasel's leg, the stupid tart. And we splinched, because we were going to Grimauld Place, but Yaxley was with us... and it was a mess. That's how we started taking to the woods. He's fine now though. Granger gave him the okay to apparate just Monday."

"And how many close calls have you had?" Bill asked.

"Not as many as you probably think. The wedding when Potter and them left, would be one for them. When Draco and I got off the Hogwarts Express was one for us. There were Death Eaters waiting... as we had suspected, so that's one for us. Um... There's the Ministry, the snatchers, a few close calls with snatchers that were walking through the woods for other scents, but that's it."

"When was zee last time you ate?" Fleur asked, returning.

"Breakfast," I admitted. "Granger found some eggs in her bag that we used."

"I'll whip you and Mister Malfoi somezing, zen," she decided.

"Oh, you don't-" I started to say, but she was already gone.

"I inseest," she flounced off to the kitchen and I glanced at Bill.

"Don't look at me," he held up his hands. "She makes my food all the time and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Men," I muttered.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	34. Chapter 34

The sun was nearly setting when there was a sharp crack. Bill was immediately standing, peering out the window. "Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Olivander," he murmured, confused. "Is our house like a crossroads, now?"

"Olivander was captured by the Dark Lord months ago," Draco said slowly.

Bill was out the door with that information.

Fleur looked worried and went to the kitchen for a moment.

"Do you think he escaped?"

I nodded, "The Dark Lord doesn't let prisoners go..."

"He's bloody lucky to be alive," Draco muttered. "He's been there for how long?"

"Since my fifth year, at least," I told him.

Draco whistled.

Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood came through the door first. Luna was sporting a bloody lip and Dean Thomas a black eye. As soon as Thoamas spotted me, he shot me a glare.

"What 'appened to you?" Fleur asked.

"Dobby the elf came and rescued us from the cellar," Luna smiled dreamily. Ugh, what a loon. "He's such a kind elf, don't you think?"

Draco and I glanced at each other, "Did they catch Granger and Potter?"

"Yeah, Ron and Harry were in the cellar with us," Thomas said. "Bellatrix had Granger. Kept screaming about a sword... and her vault. You have any idea what they're talking about?"

I groaned. Of course they found the sword. "Yes... bloody hell, Bellatrix had Granger? You're kidding me, right? Granger will be found weeks from now in bloody ribbons."

"Dobby, the kind elf, was going to get them out," Luna said simply. "I hope he makes it."

"Take a seat," Fleur gestured to the abundance of seating.

Bill came in, supporting Olivander. "Fleur, can you clear out the guest room? Mr. Olivander needs to sit down."

"Of course," Fleur bustled up the stairs and was gone from view.

Bill helped Olivander up the stairs after her, and it was just us students. "Granger's going to be pretty messed up, isn't she?" Thomas asked.

I grimaced, "Like you wouldn't believe... that is, if she gets her full playtime in."

Thomas grimaced as well, shivering, "I don't what to know what that entails."

"No, you don't," I promised.

Fleur had returned minutes later, but she left again with some healing potions, insisting that she be left alone with Mr. Olivander. Bill Weasley was left with the unfortunate task of keeping us company.

And then the crack sounded.

"That's got to be them!" Thomas cried, leaping to his feet.

"Hold on!" Bill pushed him back down. He glanced out the window, where the sun barely lit the beach. "Yes... Yes, and a goblin?"

"We keep interesting company?" Thomas tried.

"Bloody kids," Bill muttered before pushing open the door. Luna skipped out as well.

I glanced at Draco before we followed. Potter was kneeling by the water, on the only strip of sand. Dobby, that freakin' annoying house elf, was clutched in his arms. And Potter was crying.

I nearly rolled my eyes. We've all lost someone, Potter.

Granger was clutched in Weasel's arms. She was shaking. Loony went straight to Potter while I made a bee-line for Granger.

"Bloody hell," I whispered in surprise. She was barely scathed. Her neck was bleeding and her arm, but the rest were tremors from the cruciatus curse. "Granger, how many times were you under the spell?"

She groaned, "It hurts."

I made to touch her, but Weasel's glare made me think better of it. "I know. How many times?"

"S-Seven."

I sucked in a breath. She had remarkable strength... for a Mudblood. "Come on, let's get you inside," I suggested. "Fleur has Olivander, so you're stuck with me."

"Don't push it, Snape," Weasel muttered.

I rolled my eyes for real this time. I glanced at Draco that seemed to be hovering awkwardly beside Thomas. "Oi, you two! I'm going to need your help!"

Draco frowned when he spotted Granger being carried by Weasel as we made our way to the house.

"How many?" Draco asked.

"Seven," I answered. "Maybe more. She seems to be going in and out of consciousness. Get a the correct amount of doses," I instructed. I turned to Thomas. "Can we put aside hate for five minutes and fix Granger or are you going to glare at me the whole time?"

He was on alert, "What can I do?"

I glanced at him and Weasel, "You aren't going to like it... Hold her down."

"What!" Granger cried. "No! No!"

"This is for your own good," I told her. "You won't knock any bloody eyes out." So we set her down on the couch and Weasel took her arms and Thomas took her feet. I grimaced. "Okay, Draco," I said when he came back in, "Give them to me."

I took the seven doses of cruciatus potion and walked up to Granger's face. And I slapped her.

"Oi!" Weasel shouted. "What do you think-" As Granger opened her mouth to gasp, I poured a dose down her throat.

"Now, either you cooperate, Granger, or I do this my way," I threatened. "When the doses work through your body, they will have to leave somehow. So after the boys leave, it's just you and me, got it? And you're going to get rid of the spell in whatever way it happens."

"Why are they holding me down?"

"It bloody hurts for the first few minutes," I supplied. "Draco, help Thomas."

So I convinced her to drink the potion as fast as possible.

Instantly she began to thrash.

"She's in more pain than she was before," Weasel told me.

"Yeah, well, as soon as this happens, the effects won't slowly kill her. The amount of times she was under would have started to shut down her brain. Would you rather she be brain dead or okay?"

He shut up at that point. I kept my hands firmly on her shoulders as Weasley held her hands. It was sort of disgustingly sweet as he told her it'd be alright. In a sickening, romantic, googley-eyed way.

When her thrashes ended, I kicked the boys out and took her to the bathroom, drawing a bath.

"Did they get the sword?"I asked her.

She shook her head, "The goblin told them it was a fake, so they didn't want it... we managed to steal it back before Dobby..."

I stepped back from the bath, "If Weasley kills me for using the bathroom, it's your fault."

"Thanks."

"I'll, uh, be out the door," I told her, and leaving the bathroom. I didn't do good with Gryffindor's... I didn't know how to deal with them, really. Slytherin's took a joke and gave it back to you. Gryffindor's took offense and hot all bothered by it. Not my fault they don't have a good sense of humor.

I knew from experience this part of the process wasn't painful. She could have to pee, she could vomit, she could cry, she could sweeat, or she could do anything else of that nature to get the cruciatus curse out.

It only took five minutes and then she came stumbling out of the bathroom, the tub drained, and her expression wary.

"I'm supposed to vomit like I have food poisoning, right?"

I glanced at her, "We all get rid of it differently."

"How do you get rid of it?"

"What makes you think I've been under this potion before?" I asked, curious.

"You seemed to know a lot about it," she insisted.

"I sweat," I told her simply. "So I just soak in the tub for about an hour. It does wonders for the aching muscles you'll have."

She nodded, and I noticed she was still clutching her arm. When she sat down besides Weasley, I asked to see it.

Draco sucked in a breath when he saw it. Carved in jagged lines that was unmistakedly Bellatrix's handwriting, there was written, 'Mudblood'.

"She certainly took her time on you," I observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weasel asked sharply.

"That she's lucky Bellatrix was in a questioning mood and not sadistic," I shot at him. "She's lucky it wasn't worse."

"I don't think it can get much worse," she muttered.

"Then you're a fool," I muttered. "She's once tossed me to her husband to torture... She once imperio'd me to torture myself... You're lucky her husband didn't get you either. It's not very pretty."

"And why would Death Eaters torture their fellow Death Eaters?" Thomas asked.

I glanced at him, "If you fail a mission, it's not taken lightly."

The door opened and the goblin came through followed by Bill, and then Potter.

His eyes were red-rimmed, and the way he had my mother's eyes made it seem like my mother had been crying... I knew she was worried sick, what with the entire disappearance thing. Draco and I were supposed to go to her when the year had ended, but things changed...

"Dobby's dead," he said simply.

"He was a brave elf," Loony-Toon said softly, drifting into the room. "But he's truly free now!"

"Er, yeah," Draco muttered, his brow furrowing in confusion. She was an odd one, there was no denying that. But the looks on all our faces, it was obvious that the war was finally starting to catch up to us.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	35. Chapter 35

As Draco explained what happened to us - and our entire swim here - we learned that the Death Eaters put their main focus on capturing someone that looked like Potter and the gang he hung out with. Greyback was with them...

It didn't sound good.

"So she kept shouting, 'What else did you take from my vault?'" I questioned.

"Yeah," Granger nodded, her arm partially healed and wrapped in a bandage. "So I think there's a horcrux there."

I nodded, "That makes sense..."

"So we're going to get in as Bellatrix, steal her vault," she held up a hair.

I bit my lip, "It's dangerous..."

"Who's going to change into her?" Potter asked.

Four pairs of eyes landed on me and I nodded slowly. "Yes, I know her behavior best out of the girls, I believe."

So Potter put an invisibility cloak on, I took the dose of polyjuice potion and transfigured clothing to look like the evil witch, and Weasel and Draco took potions from Death Eater samples we had gathered on the run.

"Draco, coach him," I instructed. I turned to Granger. "You can do this?"

She glanced down at the hair, "Yes... I think so."

I forced her to drink the potion and glanced at Alecto as she formed into her. "Yes, you'll do fine. Just don't speak much."

"But-" she said in Hermione's voice.

"Alecto speaks gruffly, almost like a man," I told her. "And she has a Scottish accent."

"Okay," she said in as best an imperssionation as she was going to get.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go."

Knockturn Alley wasn't particularly a pleasant place to be. But Draco and I knew our way around.

"Miss Lestrange!" a Death Eater greeted in surprise.

I gave a cold smirk, "I'm sure you have better things to do, Cracksmur, thank to sit around an exchange pleasantries!"

"O-Oh, of course, Miss Lestrange!"

He scurried off. I smirked, glancing at the others. "I'm having too much fun with this," I admitted. The Goblin glanced at us. "You get us to the vault and out alive, in tact, and together," I told him. "And we'll give you the vault in the lobby as we leave," I told the goblin.

He sneered, "Understood."

Bloody goblin's and their sneaky loopholes.

Inside of Gringotts, I realized the problem. They had been alerted... alerted of what? That Bellatrix's vault had been breached?

"I'm in need of entering my vault," my voice drifted coldly. "Look at me when I talk to you!" I cried as the goblin didn't even glance at me.

The elder goblin looked down at me in surprise, "Why, Miss Lestrange! I'll be in need of some form of identification."

"I hardly think that'll be necessary," I insisted. "Am I allowed into my vault or not?" I snapped.

"Right this way," the goblin insisted.

And he hopped down from the large podium and directed my entourage to the cart that'd take me down to one of the most ancient carts.

"When the waterfall appeared, I held my breath, and shot a 'Umbrello!" over the cart. The water darted off of us harmlessly, but we stopped only a few feet later, the cart giving a wild screech, before the floor dropped.

"Ahhhhh!" we all screamed.

Bloody hell, they were mental here!

Granger said a spell to stop our falling and we were at a platform that was being guarded by a bloody, mistreated dragon. So the rumors were true...

"He's been trained to respond to this noise and expect torture," Griphook, our goblin, said, shaking some tinker toy bell.

"That's barbaric," Granger muttered under her breath.

I shot her a cold glare. She was breaking character.

Once the vault was opened, Griphook grabbed the sword from Weasley's hand and smirked, "I think you can manage to leave on your own."

"You cheating little-" I growled.

But then someone bumped a plate and it jiggled before multiplying by five.

"Get the horcrux and let's go!" I cried. Potter tore his cloak off, climbing up the pile of gold and trinkets grabbing the horcrux with his outstretched fingers. I was pushing the vault door open with the help of Draco. Gold, jewelery, and tableware was spilling out as everyone tried to rush out.

A spell whizzed past my ear and hit the bricks behind me. I glanced down to see Death Eaters - well, guards, but they were really Death Eaters. "How do we leave?" Weasel cried.

"I have an idea," Granger said, "But it's barking."

"Well, tell us, Granger!" Draco said. "Because I'm not going to die while you build up suspense!"

"Reducto!" she cried, and jumped off the balcony, onto the dragon's back.

"She's barking," I cried.

"I trust her," Weasel said before leaping onto the Dragon as well. I gripped Draco's hand and we jumped. Potter right behind us.

"Reducto!" Granger said again.

The dragon blew fire at the 'guards' and we were suddenly airborn, flying through the waterfall. Our enchantments lifted and we were suddenly ourselves. I realized that we were heading towards the glass dome of the lobby. "Everyone close your eyes!" I shouted.

And the dragon burst through.

We all seemed to relax as we escaped wizarding land and took to the countryside.

"When do we land?" Weasel shouted over the dragon's flapping wings.

"On three we let go!" Potter shouted.

"One! Two!" Granger called. "Three!"

And we all dropped.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	36. Chapter 36

"We have to go to Hogwarts" was all Potter had to say to get us to the castle.

That freakin castle that was crawling with Death Eaters.

That didn't seem to deterr the Boy-Who-Lived, though. Nor the Mudblood and Weasel.

I glanced at Draco in apprehension before we all clasped hands and apparated - still wet, but no one seemed to care.

I did. My hair was ruined... again. You'd think after two days of being dumped into a body of water I'd get used to it. I didn't. "I'm going to kill you, Potter," I threatened when we landed in Hogsmeade and a horrible thrashing sound went off. An alarm.

"This way," Granger hissed, pulling us along the shadows until we were hiding under some covered barrels.

"Where do we go?" Weasel whispered.

"Quickly, in here," a voice answered for us. We went to the source, as someone seemed to have recognized it. I spotted Death Eaters turning the corner just as the door to the Hogs Head shut.

A goat bleated from somewhere in the back room. Bloody hell, this place was where we landed?

"You kids are fools, you realize," the bar keep hissed at us.

"Sir, we need to get into the school," Granger insisted. "Do you know a way?"

"Aye, I know a way," the bar keep said gruffly. He glanced at the fireplace, no, to the portrait, I realized. "Ariana, you know what to do."

The pretty strawberry haired girl nodded and walked off. I stared at the picture a moment. I had seen her somewhere.

"Ariana Dumbledore?" Draco asked. "The headmaster's sister?"

"Aye, and I reckon old Albus never mentioned me," the man said, and I did realize he had Dumbledore's face structure and blue eyes. "My name is Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Pleasure," Granger said.

As they exchanged pleasantries, I stared at the portrait. It seemed to be coming back... and someone was behind Ariana Dumbledore.

The portrait swung open, revealing a secret passageway. Aberforth pulled up a chair and Longbottom, the occupant, crouched down. "All right there, Harry?"

"All right, and you?"

"The Carrows," he explained. "Not as bad as Seamus's anyway." Longbottom's eyes darted to Draco and I, but he didn't seem disturbed. "Well, in you go. You've got quite a lot of people waiting on you lot."

I know he extended the 'you lot' to Draco and I, but I knew better. Whoever could be waiting wasn't for me or Draco.

So one by one we climbed into the portrait hole, Draco and I bringing up the rear. Once the portrait slammed shut behind me, I jumped and glanced at it before nearly breathing down Draco's neck as we continued on. Draco rolled his eyes, making sure I saw, before switching places with me, so I was in front of him.

I shot him a look of thanks, but he wasn't paying attention.

"A lot has changed," Longbottom was saying in that Leeds accent of his. If he wasn't a Gryffindor, I'd actually find his accent a little... sexy, but, I didn't date reds. Besides, Draco was all I needed at the moment. "I don't think we have a single student that's Muggleborn anymore. Lavender's disappeared off the radar - to the Death Eaters, that is. All the muggleborn's have been, well... you'll see."

And we did. The portrait swung open and I could see tons of people sitting around.

"Hey, I've brought you a surprise!"

"If it's one of Aberforth's rock-"

Longbottom stepped aside and I saw a lot of people surge forward as Potter climbed down the ladder.

"Bloody hell!" someone gasped.

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry!"

Granger and Weasel were soon to follow... And then it was just us. I climbed down the ladder, hanging back with Draco as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Five galleons says someone tries to kill us," I muttered.

"Ten galleons," he upped.

"Deal."

When they did start to notice us, one of them had the audacity to scream.

That caused me to raise an eyebrow. And I counted to three before I burst into laughter. "Did you hear that? A scream? I know I'm beautiful, but I've never had anyone scream in delight before."

"I think they screamed in fear."

"Aw," I pouted, glancing at Draco. "Now my feelings are hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"They're with us," Potter said. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She's my half-sister."

"Ouch, mate," Finnigan muttered.

"You'll start saying ouch when I punch you in the face, you Irish snot-" I started to spit, but Draco pulled me back from causing a fight.

"Relax," he told me. "Now, Potter, what are we looking for again?"

"Right, we need to find something," Potter said. "It's small, probably hasn't been seen in a while... and it's something of Ravenclaw's."

"You mean the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Loony's voice called.

"Bloody hell, here we go again," Weasel muttered.

She did have a point, though, as did he... She was crazy.

After we came to the conclusion that we were looking for the diadem, Weaslette walked in.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Bloody hell, I'm her brother!" Weasel muttered again.

I smirked.

"She's got six of those and only one Harry," Finnigan remarked.

I couldn't keep the snort back at the comment, effectively ruining the moment. My hand flew to my mouth to contain my laugh. "Sorry..."

"Snape knows," Weaslette said. "He knows you're all here. We're all supposed to meet in the Great Hall."

So I gave Draco a look. "Do you trust me?"

"Bloody hell, don't ask me that in the times of war, Orpha," Draco groaned.

But Potter already disappeared with half the students. Only Granger, Weasel, and a few others stayed behind.

Opportunity lost. But opportunity gained, I realized, when Granger started to call the Order with her otter patronus.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	37. Chapter 37

I was nearly bouncing in anticipation. The Great Hall doors were in front of us, and I hoped Potter was sticking to the plan.

"Relax," Draco chuckled from beside me.

I waved him off, "Can't! This is big, I can feel it!"

And the doors swung open, the entire Order, Draco and I included, stepping forward into the Great Hall. There were gasps.

"-seem to have a problem with security, Professor," Potter was saying.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I saw my father at the raised platform of the teacher's area. He had the Carrows over his shoulder, and his eyes darted to me for a second. He drew his wand.

McGonagall swept forward, stepping in front of Potter. Like the boy couldn't duel without help...

My father faltered for a bit. I knew he always respected and looked up to McGonagall. He didn't fight back as McGonagall shot spells at him. In fact, he only sent protegos to shield the spell away, causing the Carrows to drop from the spell as it rebounded to them.

And then my father fleeted.

Maybe he really was a Death Eater... the thought hurt a lot more than I thought.

"I know that many of you will want to fight." I gasped, my hands flying to my ears at the high pitched whining sound that seemed to echo throughout the hall. I saw Draco groan beside me as he did the same. "Some of you may think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The lights turned to full blast. And suddenly, Pansy stepped forward, "What are you waiting for?" her hand started to point at Harry. "Someone grab him."

"Students out of bed!" I heard echo in the corridors. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" The mangy looking 'janitor' jogged into the Great Hall, and I recognized him as that disgusting Mr. Filch. His cat, Mrs. Norris, was clutched in his arms. Merlin, how old was that cat? It seemed like my father even had stories about her in school.

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot," McGonagall said exasperated.

"Oh," Mr. Filch said quietly. Everyone was looking at him as though he had lost his head. "Sorry, ma'am."

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin House from the hall."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Filch asked.

"The dungeons would do," McGonagall said. There were a lot of cheers, which I took offense at. Merlin, we weren't that bad...

Once they were all gone and it was just students rushing to get to their dorms and back, to leave through the opened Floo network McGonagall had opened, McGonagall turned to Potter, "Potter, it's good to see you."

Potter smirked, "Good to see you too, Professor." He turned to Longbottom, "Hold the fort, Neville."

We shouted at each other, trying to get plans out. McGonagall lead Mrs. Weasley, Pomfrey, and herself to the front steps. Draco and I were with her tonight.

"This is ridiculous," I gasped between my chanting of spells to strengthen the wards. Even I knew they wouldn't last long.

"It'll buy us time," Draco told me.

I could see the worry on his face and knew mine mirrored his.

"I'm freaking out over here, Draco," I told him.

"Me too."

"I love you," I told him, giving him a long kiss as if I'd never see him again.

"I love you more," he told me.

"No, you don't," I told him. "I can't... I can't imagine how things would have been if I didn't have you..." I swallowed, saying another round of incantations. "I love you."

"I love you," he insisted. The moment the wards stopped accepting the magic we gave to stengthen them, dead silence floated across the entrance court yard. This was it. And then thousands of white lights shot from the other end, hitting the forcefield we had made.

it shattered on impact.

As the shield burned, I turned to Draco.

"This is the only time I'm going to be romantic," I told him. "I love you and if you don't make it through this, I swear to Merlin, I will join you just so I can hex you into next milenia."

He laughed, and kissed me deeply before I can threaten him more. It was a kiss of desperation. A kiss of 'we may never kiss again, so I'm making this one the best kiss you'll ever have'. I knew, when we pulled away, that I'd never forget it. Mainly because of the giants that were heading our way.

"Stay close," he told me.

"Likewise," I told him back and the end of the war began.

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

- Wynde


	38. Chapter 38

It seemed that in no time the giant was right on top of us. I ducked from its huge club, landing on all fours. As I rolled to the side and stared up at the giant, I shot a stinging hex.

Of course, that just brought its attention straight to me.

I gasped as I jumped out of the way of its club, once more, and shot as many spells as I could at it. Giant skin was as tough as iron though, and just me alone shooting spells wasn' t going to work. I glanced at where Draco was, dueling a masked Death Eater. Wonderful.

"Need a hand?" a voice called. I glanced over my shoulder for a quick second to see a burly vampire running my way, spells bouncing off his skin harmlessly, though he did lose his footing from the force of the spell.

"It'd help," I admitted, swinging out of the way of the two thousand pound club.

Emmett managed to distract the giant for me while I shot a spell behind his ear. The soft spot of all giants. The giant fell forward and we barely had time to move out of the way.

"Thanks," I gasped, my hand supporting myself on my knee.

"No problem," he winked. "See you around, sis. You got one hell of an explanation to give."

I rolled my eyes, "Think you can wait til after the battle?"

"Planning on it."

And then he was off again, just as I cast a shielding charm from the Death Eater closest to me trying to kill me.

"Now, let's not give up," I taunted. "You gotta play with your prey first."

And so the duel started. I stumbled on some fallen stones of the castle - that was never there before... As I spun out of the way of the Death Eater's killing curse, a quick glance around me showed how awful shape the castle was.

Part of the entrance hall was crushed, as well as a tower to the far end of my sight.

I stumbled again on another brick and gasped as a long gash went up my leg. Wonderful...

"Stupify!" the Death Eater said clearly.

I rolled off the stones and shielded myself from the impact of landing on the ground. If my wand was broken, I'd be stomping on Merlin's toes right now.

But it wasn't, so Merlin needn't worry.

"Avada Kedavra," I gasped as the Death Eater stood over me. He, or she, fell backwards, dead.

I found Draco, seeing he was dodging spells and doing his best to keep alive.

"Stupify!" I cried to the Death Eater trying to get him.

"Thanks," Draco gasped.

"You owe me!" I swore to him.

"Let's talk about this later!" he called.

I twirled out of the way as a Killing Curse came dangerously close to me. Bloody hell, my luck's going to run out soon...

After most of the giants were dealt with, and the last one subdued for a bit, the Dementors arrived.

We all stumbled back in surprise.

"Anyone know a patronus?" Fletcher called.

I gave it a go. "Expecto Patronum!" As did multiple other people.

I concentrated on the memory of Draco and I at Shell Cottage, just happy to be alive.

A doe burst from my wand. It galloped on air, rising above the heads of my fellow fighters. And the Dementers balked at the sight of it. I noticed a serpent burst forth through Draco's wand, joining my doe, and a few others - a lion from McGonagall, a weasel from Mrs. Weasley, and even a cat from Filch. Ugh, disgusting man...

What happy memories could he possibly possess? Getting Mrs. Norris? Marrying Mrs. Norris. Merlin knows what he does with that cat...

But I pushed him out of my head as my patronus started to flicker. Right, happy thoughts. I thought about Draco and I shagging for the first time, and then our talk in the water as we swam from snatchers, anything with him. Merlin, I sounded like some googley eyed priss...

And then they retreated.

Suddenly, the high pitch whining sound from the Great Hall before the battle was everywhere, and the Dark Lord's voice spoke, "You have fought valiantly." Everyone covered their ears, gasping, "But in vain." I winced at the harsh voice. "I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waist. I therefore command my forces to retreat." Retreat? More like he was losing more than he though. "In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this... I shall kill every last man, woman and child. . . who tries to conceal you from me."

And just like that, all the Death Eaters in our vacinity evaporated.

Our wands dropped. The war was over... for now. We had an hour.

"Everyone, to the Great Hall!" I heard McGonagall cry.

Draco slid his arm around my waist as I started to limp back to the Great Hall.

"I can walk myself," I muttered.

"Not when you're bleeding all over the courtyard," he insisted.

I groaned in pain as we climbed the steps, "Thank Merlin we aren't far, then."

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can hold you."

I smacked Draco's chest, hard. "How dare you! I am a hundred pounds! Hardly a troll!"

"Could have fooled me," Draco insisted.

I was lowered on a cot and someone was immediately examining my leg wound. My eyes fluttered around and I saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing as one of the twins was brought in. Oh...that had to be hard.

I diverted my eyes from the heartbroken family and turned to see one of the Patil twins was sitting beside Lavender Brown's body. Bloody hell...

"Any one we know?" I asked Draco. He knew what I meant. Any one that we grew up with personally.

He spotted Goyle, and Blaise, but other than that, no... no one. That is, until the doors opened and a mediwitch came with my father being levitated in front of her.

"No," I gasped as I saw his pale skin and the blood from his neck wound. Nagini...

"You can't move, Miss," the healer said from my leg, wrapping it tightly so it could dry before the hour ended.

"No!" I cried as they lowered him on the ground beside all the other dead - Tonks and Lupin, a few Death Eaters, even more... more Gryffindors...

Draco gripped my shoulders so I could move and the healer soaked the bandages in a potion to heal the wound, but the pain wasn't registering. I felt numb... my father... my father was dead? No, that wasn't right... My father wasn't dead... No, he was simply-

"I'm sorry for your loss," the healer said, before retreating.

"No, he's not- Draco, he's not," I desperately sought some rebuke, but Draco didn't offer one. He knew what I was feeling. He had lost Narcissa, his mother, and my godmother. I had lost my father, his godfather. "No!" I insisted. "They're wrong."

"Come on," Draco said quietly, helping me to my feet, and I limped over to my father's side. His black eyes were closed, and if it weren't for the fatal wound, I would have thought he was sleeping. I knelt as best I could beside my father and I stared at him, waiting for him to wake up. Waiting for... for this joke to end.

But it didn't. My father was really... he was really dead...

* * *

Review, everyone, please? And thanks to SlytherinBaby98 for the idea!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

And I'm sorry... but I had to do it

- Wynde


	39. Chapter 39

I fell back, my legs stretching in front of me, as the realization sunk in. And then the tears came.

Draco didn't seem to know what to do at first, watching me crying my heart out, but he sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When would my mother know? Who would tell her?

And thus the Boy-Who-Lived walked into the Great Hall. He seemed to take a look around, see the dead Weasley, and then balk. And I watched as he cowardly fled from the room.

Anger welled up in me. Why didn't he stay? Why couldn't he just face what was all his fault! If he would have just killed the Dark Lord, it would have been simple. It would have been easy. Death Eaters hold a grudge, and they'll expose themselves if they sense a good fight. But no...

He had to live. He had to have that stupid horcrux and-

A sigh of frustration escaped me before I could stop it.

I hated Potter.

It was simple.

So Draco and I sat beside my father, well after my leg healed. I pealed the bandages off of it, grimacing at the sight. My flesh was pink from the scars. But I'd rather scar than die.

It wasn't until the morning when we began to move around. I needed to get back into fighting mode. Seeing a mass of Death Eaters walking along the bridge did just that. We slowly trickled out of the Great Hall, facing the larger force. We were outnumbered by at least three to one.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Weaslette asked, her voice edging on hysteria. I knew. Mr. Weasley's hand was rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Neville, who is it?" Draco took my hand tightly.

"Harry Potter," The Dark Lord said joyously, "Is dead!"

"No!" Weaslette lurched forward. Mr. Weasley caught her as she began to ran for Potter. "No!"

"Silence!" A silencing charm was sent her way. "Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me."

If he won... if he won, Draco and I would be one of the first to die. The Dark Lord turned to face his followers, a grin on his face - it sent chills down my spine. "Harry Potter is dead!" There was manic laughing and smiling faces as the Death Eaters I was once apart of whispered jokes to another. The Dark Lord gave a tormented laugh, as though he hadn't made the sound in a while. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us! Or die."

Draco went rigid, and I saw him seriously considering walking over to him.

"Draco," Lucius hissed. My head turned sharply, finding Lucius staring at my boyfriend and I. "Draco," Lucius repeated, barely even audible. We both stood there, feeling eyes on us. I gripped Draco's arm tightly. We were not moving.

Bellatrix spoke, "Draco..." her voice was quiet, calm, but commanding. "Come."

I could feel Draco's muscles tense, like he was going to walk forward, but I tightened my grip.

"We're not moving," I insisted.

It was at that point that Longboittom limped forward. I never took him for the type... There was dead silence.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better," The Dark Lord joked. No one laughed, on our side. The Death Eaters, though, laughed instead. "And who might you be, young man?"

Longbottom spoke, his eyes downcast, "Neville Longbottom." More laughs sounded.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Feeding the dementors.

"I'd like to say something," Neville interrupted him. The Dark Lord's lip curled as he moved, his hand curling. He could barely contain his rage, and the Dark Lord didn't cooperate when he was angry - no more than usual anyway.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," the Dark Lord spat.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Longbottom began. What?

"Stand down, Neville," Finnigan warned.

Longbottom glanced back at Finnigan before looking to the Dark Lord, "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us," Longbottom touched his heart. "In here. So's Fred... and Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong." The Dark Lord seemed amused, and for the second time, began to laugh. "Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us. This is not over."

He pulled the sorting hat, which had been clutched in his hands, away from him, and a sword was unsheathed.

"Gryffindor's sword," Granger whispered from behind me.

And then Potter, the worst actor in the world, rolled over in half-breed's arms and fell to the ground. The Dark Lord's face revealed his shock.

Potter, clutching his wand, stood and said, "Confringo!" Fire shot at Nagini, knocking over a few other Death Eaters on the far side of the courtyard. Really? The Dark Lord didn't take his wand from him? Really? What an idiot...

Potter leaped over the stone window and the Dark Lord shot spells after him. And that's when the Death Eaters began to apparate.

"No! No! Come back!" Bellatrix shouted. The Dark Lord spun around. "Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!"

My eyes instantly found Lucius Malfoy as he began to walk away. To the bridge. "Come back!" Bellatrix shouted. Oh, she was the last of the Black family fighting on the Dark side.

And we all began to rush back into the castle.

"I'll lure him into the castle," Potter spoke to us, casting sheild charms with Kingsley Shacklebolt. "We have to kill the snake."

"You'll need this-" Granger began to gesture to the sword, but Longbottom surged forward, weilding the sword.

"Neville!" Mr. Weasley cried.

A stunning spell shot Neville back twenty feet into the stones of the Great Hall. The Dark Lord was furious, and he was going out for blood. But instead, he apparated as soon as Nagini touched his hand. He had left the Death Eaters to fight.

I gripped Draco's arm as we were chased by three or four Death Eaters. "Where are we going?"

"Circling around," I gasped out.

"What!" he cried.

But he understood as soon as we reached the enclosed stone courtyard and headed towards the viaduct. If we got there, we could fight and see everyone coming.

"You're going to get us killed," he insisted.

"That's why you love me."

"Must be," he laughed.

A group of Death Eaters seemed to have spotted us from the Entrance Courtyard - just to our right - and charged in our direction.

Bad idea.

I made it to the viaduct and spun around, my wand aimed at them.

"Love you," I said to Draco.

"I love you too."

And then we began fighting for our lives.

I don't know how many spells I said before I started to get wand wrist. My wrist began to cramp, my voice no louder than pants. Only five Death Eaters went down over the side. One wrong move and I could join them.

The Death Eaters seemed to realize this as well.

Because as soon as I saw Potter and the Dark Lord's spells connect in the Entrance Courtyard, all the Death Eaters said a "Reducto!" at once, knocking both Draco and I over the edge and into the ravine.

I gasped in surprise, watching as the castle got smaller and smaller above us and then instant pain spread throughout my body as I impacted with the rocks.

"Draco?" I tried to call.

I could hear him groan a few feet from me, but I couldn't move..

I couldn't... move.

At all.

The thought caused me to panic. Was I paralyzed?

Staring straight up, as I couldn't even move my head, I saw another figure falling off the side of the bridge, and another, and another. Death Eaters falling to their deaths.

And then another few figures leaped off the side.

"It's Bella!" a voice said. I recognized it. But from where...?

A figure blocked my light as they leaned above me and my eyes refocused to see Carlisle's concerned face. "We can fix it, Orpha... We have to change you-"

I tried to say no, tried to say I'd rather die, but a burning pain in my neck blocked my protest and I instead screamed in pain before darkness overtook my vision, my last sound being Draco's choked scream as well... Draco...No...

* * *

This is the end... It's been a short run, you guys. I'm glad to say, I love you, my readers. And to those that reviewed, thank you!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

**This is the end of the story, you guys. SlytherinBaby98 will be posting the _sequel_ soon! **

- Wynde


	40. Chapter 40

This is Draco's POV of Lucius beating him, and his mother's death. Enjoy

* * *

A crack sounded just outside the windows. Someone was here.

But I was distracted as a pain went across my arms. I didn't cry out, no, that'd just make it worse. I stared at my father as he spat at me insults. Things I had been used to since I was a young age.

"How dare you, Draco! The Dark Lord expects great things from you! How dare you keep him waiting?"

"I'm not, father," I insisted, but I knew it was in vane. I could hear mother's footsteps echoeing in the corridor as she passed the dining hall. My father seemed to sense it as well and raised his cane threateningly as if I'd need to be told twice.

The footsteps passed and then he brought it down against my back. I winced, but did not give him the satisfaction. Soon, I'd be bleeding if he continued at this pace.

My father struck me once more in the back, "How dare you not have your task already completed, Draco!" he hissed. "He'll kill us all! He'll torture us and murder us in our beds-"

"It's almost done, father," I said shortly.

"But it's not done!" Another thwack. And the door shot open. I glanced at it in surprise, leaping to my feet. Strawberry blonde hair was the first I noticed, and recognized. Why was Orpha...? The furious face, however, was second.

"Get out," Lucius snarled at her.

"Actually," she said slowly. "No." She moved towards me a bit, but not very close.

"Get your whore out of here, Draco," my father spat at me. I saw hurt cross her features at the name calling, but she didn't offer a defense.

"She's not a w-" I started to defend her, but a sharp thwack to the stomach sent me doubling over in pain. Always a weak spot of mine...

"You will kindly step away from my boyfriend," my beautiful, brilliant, and bold girlfriend told my father stiffly. "Now."

"Or what, Orpha? You're going to tell your father?"

"No," she said simply. I watched her cast a stunning spell at him, and then she stepped towards me, offering her hand to tug me away. But I had seen my father dodge the attack, something she obviously didn't count on. The cane cut across her cheek faster than I could warn her. She spat out some blood on the a family heirloom, white rug. "No one touches my face," she threatened darkly. That's my girl.

My father raised his cane, again, but I stepped in front of her. "Look, this is my problem, father. I'll deal with her and we can continue this chat later."

The cane lowered and my father glared at me, "I expect you back in ten minutes, boy."

I didn't reply as he practically dragged Orpha from the room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I threw open her bedroom door.

"I came early because my mother and father are fighting," she obviously lied. "Are you alright?"

I didn't meet my eyes as I took the trunk from the hall and set it in her room, by the foot of her bed, "Fine. Stay here, please?"

She grabbed my wrist, "No. Don't lie to me. I know you didn't run into the Whomping Willow, Draco. I've known since then..."

I swallowed, "Why didn't you say anything?" Why didn't she? She always spoke her mind... always-

"If you wanted to tell me, you would have," she told me as if it were that simple. I admired her ability at holding back and not demanding an answer out of me. She seemed to see me staring at her and I shook my head in amazement. Really? She reached out and touched my cheek, but I stepped away.

"Just, stay here," I told her. I didn't want her hurt. Her face was already showing a bruise.

"I'm making no promises, Draco. He shouldn't be hurting you like that..." She bit her lip worriedly as she remembered what she saw. She wouldn't stay here, not at all.

I sighed, "I'm really sorry-"

"For-" she started to say, but I stunned her. I had her frozen against the back of a chair by the door and knew she would be there when my father finished. He wouldn't take long.

The dining room was now filled with the sounds of my mother's cries of pain. She tried to stiffle them, but it was no use. My mother wasn't as tolerant of pain as I was.

My father seemed to alternate between my mother and I - he seemed to take a particular interest in me, however, so I knew I would have bruises littering my body.

My father slowed as he got tired, his strikes not as tough as they were when he started. When he swept from the room, I helped my mother to her feet and she gave me a tired smile as she called upon an elf to heal her. I ignored her insistance to be healed as well and headed straight to Orpha's room.

She was staring at me as I entered, seeming to take me in. I glanced down at myself and saw that my dark blue shirt had blood stains on it. Wonderful... I unbound her, to which she went to her trunk, digging around, and then pulled out that nifty little jar that required me getting shirtless.

Silently, I sat on the edge of the guest bed and pulled my shirt off. I knew what she was doing. She didn't need to tell me twice. She climbed onto the bed behind me and I reveled in the feel of her hands slowly kneeding out the tension in my neck. Merlin, it felt good.

But something kept nagging my mind. How did she know that my father did this? Why didn't she believe the Whomping Willow story I had thrown at her?

"How did you know?" I asked, unable to take the silence.

"When we were on the Astronomy tower, I saw the imprint of the snake from your father's cane. And the Malfoy symbol," she answered quietly. The snake... stupid cane.

"Pitiful, isn't it? That I don't defend myself," I stated.

"I know it'll only get worse if you do," she told me simply. She was smart, if she knew that. "How long?"

"Since I was six," I said equally as quiet as she, remembering back. "I had seen an injured bird in the yard from my window... I went outside to find it, and when I did, I tried to nurse it back to health." I smiled at that a bit, and she began rubbing my shoulder blades next, gently as the potion worked its way through my skin, and then more firmly as the bruises started to disappear. I didn't feel an inch of pain from her pressure. "My father spotted me and told me that only Gryffindor's did that. He killed the bird. And then he beat me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as I winced when she dug the heel of her palm into my back.

"I'm used to it," I admitted with a sigh.

"I'd ask you to lie down, but I don't want you to hurt yourself," she told mequietly. But I was already moving until I was lying face down on her bed. I could feel her hesitate briefly before she was climbing over me and straddling my backside, seemingly hovering as I felt nothing of her touch me. Merlin, I though, my eyes closed. Think dead kittens. Think of the Dark Lord naked...

"If you wanted me on your bed, Orpha, you could have just asked." I smirked.

"I'm a Slytherin," she replied sexily. "I'm sneaky."

"Why are you here early?" I asked, still trying to picture the Dark Lord naked. It'd definitely get my mind off of what she was doing to me... That and the pain of lying on my bruises. "You weren't supposed to be here tonight..."

"My parents," she said, but paused. "Okay, that's not true."

"What happened?" I asked, alert. Did someone try to kill her?

"Stupid stuff."

I nodded into her mattress, my head turning to the side so I could watch her with one eye. She shifted lower and started to rub my mid-back. I stayed silent, my eyes watching her. Did she take some lessons in this? Did some Swedish massuse train her?

"You're really good at this."

"I read a book on massages," she told me, squashing the Swedish massuse idea away. "I thought it'd help with the sex appeal."

"It's working," I smirked. Bloody hell, was it working. But I had to prove to her I was different than those other guys... I didn't want her for just her body, but it would be a bonus.

She smiled as she reached for a jar, applying more to her hands, before rubbing it in my back. "My mother is Evangeline, right?"

"Yeah..." That was random...

"She's not," She told me. "She's Lily Evans."

"Okay, so she changed her name," I said slowly. But why did it sound familiar?

She shook her head, "Merlin, I know you're going to hate me, Draco... I don't want you to hate me..." Hate her?

"I'm not going to hate you. What are you trying to say? She's a Mudblood?" I had my suspicions when she requested that she live in Muggle land. But so what? Orpha wasn't...

She whimpered, "Yes..."

"Oh..."

"Lily Evans is also... more well known than you think." I knew it!

"It does sound familiar," I said slowly. "Is she a musician?" A singer in something? I mean, I know I've seen her name - her real name - before.

She shook her head, "No... She's as tone-deaf as I am." I nearly laughed as I was reminded of our truth or dare game when she sang God Save the Queen.

"Okay... then what's wrong?" I didn't get the point of this.

She got off of me, "Flip over."

I did so without complaint and she got back on top of me. Merlin... bloody hell! The Dark Lord has saggy - that did it, but it didn't help the situation. I bit back any suggestive remarks I could have made as I saw her worried expression. "Orpha, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "You're going to hate me..."

My hands caught her wrists, which were massaging my chest - and it did feel good, but when she looked at me, I knew it was mission accomplished. "Orpha...?" I wiped a tear from her eyes as it fell.

And then she kissed me, so suddenly I never saw it coming. When she pulled away, she ducked her head as if she were embarrassed, and stared at her hands, bound by my own. "Lily Evans married James Potter..." she whispered. "Potter's my half-brother."

I froze. Okay, so there was worse... She continued, "That day, where Myrtle thought I was killing Potter, I thought I was going to. But he handed me this picture. It was my mother... and she was dancing in the snow with this guy that looked like Potter. I thought he'd charmed one of my father's pictures - stole it. But Dumbledore came, took us to his office... and he told me that my mother was Potter's mother too... And that my father had gone to Godric's Hallow after the Dark Lord's fall... And he checked to see if she was alive. She was. Potter was dead. Harry Potter was gone. My mother found me and she went with my father." She got off of me, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. She was Potter's sister? "I'm so sorry... I had no idea-"

"That's why you wanted to get drunk, isn't it?" It all made sense now...

She nodded, "I didn't want to have to comprehend... Deal with it." No one wanted to deal with Potter.

I sat up slowly, "Am I going to get my massage or are you going to sit here apologizing?"

She glanced at me in surprise, "What?"

"Do I get a massage or no?" I asked. "I don't pay for half a massage."

"But... but-" She was on the verge of gaping like a fish.

"You didn't know. We couldn't control our parents. And since Snape's your dad, I reckon you're alright," I shrugged. Really, Snape was my godfather anyway. If he fell for a Mudblood, then she had to be alright.

"Alright?" she gasped, taking offense.

"Well, you could be Potter's full sibling," I told her, shuddering at the thought. "That'd be far worse."

She seemed to relax, and climbed back on top of me, pushing me gently so I was lying back down beneath her. Merlin, what she does to me... "I guess you're right..."

"So I don't care," I said quietly. "Just don't expect me to be best friends with him." Merlin, that's the day hell freezes over.

She snorted, "I can't even stand the git, what makes me think you can handle him?"

I laughed richly, making her smile, "So... does your mother know?"

She nodded, "She just found out today that Potter was alive. Well, Harry Potter. The James bloke died for real. She's with the Boy-Who-Lived now..."

Her hands reached my abs, and she glanced at me for confirmation. I fluttered my eyes closed, though. Merlin, this was an amazing feeling. "She's with Potter?" I asked in surprise. The Dark Lord knew who's mother she was? Suddenly, it made sense why she was good in the Dark Lord's eyes. She was a huge help to the Dark Lord.

"My father took her there... But you can't tell anyone." Like I would have...

"Not planning on it."

I heard her sigh in relief and slowly started to massage my abs. She reversed directions after a while and moved her hands to my chest. "I was with them."

My eyes flew open, "What?"

"I was with my mother and father. We were at the Order... I don't know where it is... I wasn't told, but..."

"They didn't kill you?"

She shook her head, "No. I mean, they weren't even hostil. Well, Potter was, but the others seemed to be expecting us."

I closed my eyes as she moved to my arms, "My father was upset because I hadn't finished the cabinet."

"The thing at Borgin and Burkes?" she asked. "What's that got to do with your mission?"

"I have to bring Death Eaters into the school," I told her. "And then I have to kill Dumbledore."

"Do you know how many people will be in danger?" she demanded, and I could hear anger in her voice. Like I couldn't know... Death Eaters in the school was like a kid in a candy shop.

I nodded, "A lot."

She moved to my other arm, silent. By the time she was down to my Mark, she spoke, "How fond are you of risks?

I smirked, "I believe I was the one to ask you that."

"Are you fond of them?" she asked me.

"This one's turned out pretty great. So yes, I'm quite fond of them." My gray eyes watched her closely, an unsettling feeling in my stomach. "Why? What are you planning?"

"What if we took a risk so daring? So stupid? So... dangerous?" Merlin, she's starting to scare me.

I regarded her warily, "I'm not getting married just yet."

She smacked my chest, amused by the thought, "Not that. This is different. What if we ... we just took off? What if we stopped listening to the Dark Lord?" Was she insane?

"You're going to get yourself killed talking like that," I said immediately.

She bit her lip, and I found it incredibly sexy, "You don't have to kill anyone. I don't have to kill anyone. . . We don't have to be bad people, Draco. What if we went to the Order?"

"You're mental," I told her.

She took my left arm and stared at the Mark before revealing her own, her sleeve rolled up. When did she get marked? It was fresh, it was brand new... She was obviously in pain when she moved it. "Would you? Would run away with me?"

We regarded each other silently, and I tried to determine if she had lost her mind.

"Where would we go? No where's safe anymore." My gaze dropped to her mark, my fingers ghosting over it silently, "It's fresh," I observed. She swallowed.

"It happened two hours ago," she told me quietly. "I know no where's safe, but it's safer than here... I was thinking the Order." Was she insane?

My reaction was immediate. I flipped us over so that I was hovering over her, "You're going to get us killed."

"I talked to Mrs. Weasley," she insisted breathlessly. "I told her I was terrified. She was cleaning the Mark, so it wouldn't get infected... And..." The Weasley mother had seen her mark? What else did she know?

"Did you tell her I was marked?" I demanded, my heart rate increasing.

She shook her head, "No, no, I swear-"

"Dammit, Orpha!" I groaned, tugging my hair as I flipped over so I was lying next to her. "They won't have me. I'm a Malfoy. They hate me."

"They hate me too," she told me. "But they were rather nice. Lupin even coaxed me into a conversation."

"Do you know reckless and stupid this is?" I asked her.

She swallowed, "I know. I just... I can't do this anymore, Draco. I can't be the person that's expected to kill and like it. I've never killed anything before. No insect... no animal... It's not in my nature. I just want to know if you're with me or not. If not, I'll go on my own..."

I was silent, staring the ceiling above us. "You're barking, you know that?"

"I know," she said quietly. Merlin, I'm going to regret this...

"When do we leave?"

She gasped and flipped onto her side, a brilliant smile on her face, "Really?"

I nodded, anything to see that smile, "Yeah, really."

"Oh, my Merlin," she whispered, and then kissed me full on the mouth. I smirked against her lips, kissing her back. She was bloody amazing. "Tomorrow morning?" she asked me. "Before Christmas?"

I hesitated, thinking, "He'll kill my mother..."

She faltered, "That's right... Um..."

"She's the only mother I have, Orpha..." I sighed.

"I know," she sighed back. "I'll think of something... Maybe a shopping trip? A spa day?"

"She just went to the spa." I shot down, remembering.

She swallowed, laying back on her back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that of you..."

"It's not your fault," I told her. "It's the Dark Lord's."

"I still asked it and I shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you did," I told her, sighing. "You gave me hope, Orpha. That's more than I can say I've had in a while."

"You don't deserve to be in this position."

"This is karma getting back at me for being horrid in school," I told her, chuckling.

"I don't believe that," she told me quietly. "You're just in an unfortunate situation."

"Right, and what are you in?"

She lifted up her Marked arm, "I'm just unlucky."

"I think you're brave," I told her. "You get the Mark... you don't even show how much you're in pain. And just two hours after facing the Dark Lord, you talk about deserting." I remember I had let lose as soon as I was in my room, demanding the elves heal it quickly.

"I sound like a coward," she told me. "Not brave."

"No. I disagree. If my mother wasn't involved, I'd leave tonight, Orpha. I really would."

She bit her lip, "I know."

"Just, don't leave without me. I know it's a lot to ask... but I don't want to go through this alone."

"You won't," she promised.

When the clock in the hall rang, we were staring at each other. My fingers suddenly touched her face, the salve on my fingers as I gently rubbed the potion in.

"Your bruise is getting worse," I explained.

She let me rub it into her skin. When her bruise completely disappeared, I rubbed my fingers over my own bruises, but she bat me away and took over. "Everyday," she told me quietly. "Everyday so far this break, I worried constantly. Worried you were okay. Worried you were alive. Worried you had died. It tore me apart, more than I expected."

"If it's any consolation, I swore I would be dead too," I joked weakly.

She didn't seem amused as she touched my cheek gently, watching the bruise fade, "I'm really starting to care for you, Draco, and it scares me to death. I've never... I've never cared for anyone before."

I gave her a soft smile, "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't already care for you." I kissed her gently, and revelled in the fact that we had until Christmas to emerge from her room.

I awoke with her in my arms Christmas morning. Ever since the incident with my father, she hadn't left my side. It was cute, how she felt the need to protect me, but I could take care of myself. But I suppose, if that was true, then I wouldn't be tortured by my father daily.

She buried her head into my chest, breathing in my scent. I did the same to her and smelt chocolate, perfume, and lilies.

"Happy Christmas," I murmured to her.

"Happy Christmas," she returned.

She squirmed away an hour later to go to the bathroom, but returned rather quickly. But already I was out of the cuddling mood and was sitting up in her bed, running my hand through my hair to fix it.

"You look a mess," she told me, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "I was thinking..."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking," I repeated, smirking, "That you're opening my present first."

She rolled her eyes, but grabbed my wrist, pulling me from her room, and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"Your tree," she said simply.

"Oh," I laughed. There goes those fantasies.

I handed her one of the few presents underneath. It was small, not at all like the present I got her last year - a box full of air. I had claimed that it was precious air, as I had breathed it myself. She didn't seem amused, but had accepted it graciously.

"If this is a loch of your hair," she threatened, "from your precious head that I should be honored to be granted with-"

"It's not," I laughed.

She tore off the silver paper, gently pushing it to the side, "A... block of wood?"

I rolled my eyes, taking it from her. A block of wood? She was so... "Not just any block of wood." I flipped it over and showed her the small crack in the wood.

"A cracked block of wood?" she guessed. "Um, thanks?"

I smirked, "Touch the crack."

She slowly did so, unsure if she should trust me. And the piece of wood promptly turned into a map. A map of the world.

"What is this?" she asked, amazed.

"I picked it up in Romania last time I was there," I told her. "You get a drop of blood," I explained, and held my finger over the map. "And you drop it onto the map. And it'll permenantly remember it until you don't want it to. And look." A drop of blood fell from a wound I made and landed on the map. It absorbed a moment later and I pointed with my uninjured finger to the far corner. "My name and color shows up there. I'm red," I winked.

"Is that for your favorite color?" she asked, surprised.

I smirked, "I don't know. Is it?" I loved teasing her.

She bit her lip, "I'm serious. I have no idea."

"I perfer maroon," I shrugged.

She smirked, "Gryffindor on me?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving her shoulder teasingly, but shaking my head, "It's the color of blood." And the lion's.

"Right," she smirked at me, shoving me back. "Thank you, I love."

"That way, if we ever get seperated, you'll know where to find me," I told her.

"How I do I get it back to wood?" she frowned at it, flipping it over.

"You fold it once," I said simply. "And it'll only open to your touch."

"What about polyjuice potion?" Valid point.

"If you're using the polyjuice, then it'll work for you. But if someone tries to be you, it won't work."

"Spectacular," she told me. She kissed my cheek, "Mine next."

She handed me an object and seemed hesitant over it.

"What is it?" I asked, shaking it slightly.

"That's the whole point of opening gifts, Draco," she scolded. "Open it."

I tore open the paper and tossed it aside, glancing at the object. No way...

"You did not," I gasped at her.

She smirked, "Maybe."

I gaped at the season pass for Bulgaria's team. And below them was a gag gift. 'How to be the Good Guy.' I chuckled when I read the title and set it down. "You're awesome. Thanks."

We finished opening our gifts and then I insisted upon a celebratory drink for the holidays. She agreed.

I broke out the rum and poured us each a glass. I raised it, as did she, "To us."

She smiled at me, and repeated, "To us."

Our glasses clinked just as the door burst open. My father was there, and my mother in his arms. He tossed her inside, not seeming to see us as we were on the other side of the dining room. As Narcissa fell, she whacked her head on the large wooden table. I knew it wasn't a good hit. She'd be seriously hurt from that force.

My father raised his cane, the snake head up, and began to hit her with it.

"Father!" I barked in surprise. My mother... was she alright? She fell hard. My father paused briefly, seeing us advance on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating," I said shortly. Orpha pointed her wand at Lucius, causing him to lower his cane slowly and step away. I knelt beside my mother, seeing her injury. Blood was seeping from her black and white hair. A head wound. Shakily, I touched her neck, desperate for a pulse. When I couldn't find any, I began to panic. "I-I can't-"

Orpha's wand still pointed at Lucius, she knelt beside me and felt my mother's wrist for a pulse.

She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes painfully and began to murmur under her breath.

"You bastard," I spat at my father. "You killed her!"

"She's merely faking it," he spat.

"She's not," Orpha said flatly. "She has no pulse. She's lost too much blood..."

My father grew pale, "No, she's faking it."

"She's not!" I shouted at him. "Are you happy now? Look what you've done!"

The Dark Lord arrived, hearing the rukus, and assessed the scene. My wild look in my eyes, my father looking pale and shaky, and Orpha's solemn face as she tried to sooth me from murdering my father.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Dark Lord drawled.

"My Lord, Narcissa Malfoy is dead," Orpha said quietly, and I flinched minimally at the admission. "Draco and I were having a drink to the holidays and Lucius threw her in, my lord. She hit her head on the table as she stumbled. She died from the impact."

The Dark Lord regarded my mother with cold eyes before turning to the my father and I. "I see. Lucius, I believe we should... discuss a few things. Draco, clean this up."

"Yes, my Lord," I said stiffly, nodding to the Dark Lord.

As soon as my father and the Dark Lord were gone, Orpha joined me at my mother's side.

"She's dead," I said as though I couldn't believe it. I couldn't. My mother... always made it. Always survived.

"I'm sorry," she told me softly. She waved her wand and the blood disappeared from the white carpet. I took my mother's pale hand, shaking my head. She was really gone.

"She's already cold," I said quietly.

"Let's have the elves put her in the crypt, okay?" she said gently. "That way she'll be safe."

I nodded, snapping my fingers. The elf appeared and started to wail as he spotted his dead Mistress. "Mistress! Oh, Mistress!" the elf sobbed.

"Clean and dress her, and place her in the crypt," Orpha told the elf softly.

"My Mistress!" The elf wailed. He touched Narcissa's hand and she disappeared with the elf. Nothing was left to even show she died.

Orpha touched my shoulder, but I didn't acknowledge it. We sat in silence for a while, no movement except for the grandfather clock ticking as the seconds passed. Dings alerted us of the hour change, but we didn't pay attention. She grieved with me as we sat on the rug. His eyes never moved from the spot of his mother.

When the clock chimed noon, I took her hand, lacing our fingers together. Ding. Eleven. Ding. Twelve. Then silence.

This was the decision maker's moment. And I decided.

Suddenly, we were moving. I was dragging her behind me, but she didn't ask me where we were going. I was angry. I was upset. I was upset.

We came to my bedroom, on the other end of the house, and I let go of her hand, grabbing my trunk, throwing it on my bed, and then I started to throw things into it.

"You said you can get me out of here," I told her, my voice harsh.

"I will," she promised.

"Then let's go."

She seemed a bit surprised, but didn't question it as she folded my things in my trunk, making room for more things. I set the season passes and book she had given me just a few hours ago onto the top of all my belongings, and then slammed it shut, not even noticing I almost took off Orpha's fingers until she sent me a deathly glare.

I shrunk the trunk, shoved it in my pocket, and took her hand, taking off once more. We were in her room minutes later, and I watched as she threw everything she had in her trunk. She shrunk it as well, sliding it into her pocket, before she took my hand.

She asked, "Are you sure?"

I only nodded, staring at the wall in front of me. She tightened her grip, and then apparated.

To the Order we went.

* * *

This is the end... It's been a short run, you guys. I'm glad to say, I love you, my readers. And to those that reviewed, thank you!

Read my disclaimer in the previous chapters... I don't feel like typing it again(: But I don't own, just the plot and Orpha

**This is the end of the story, you guys. SlytherinBaby98 will be posting the _sequel_ soon! **

- Wynde


	41. Chapter 41

Alright, so a lot of you are confused on the whole sequel thing...

**Here's** the throw-down:

SlytherinBaby98 is writing the sequel and it can be found here.

www. fanfiction s/8203474/ 1/A_safe _place_Forgotten _in_the_ winds_of_time

Hope you enjoyed the story and can't wait to hear from you for other stories of mine (if you want to;))

If you liked this story, my other story_ The Reason We Are So Different, _is similar, but not at the same time! Thanks a lot, my fantastic, amazing, and spectacular readers!

-Nastya Wynde  
XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX


	42. Chapter 42

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
